The other realm
by manelor
Summary: Draco peut-il surmonter son passé, Hermione peut-elle surmonter son avenir ? Personne ne sait ce que l'avenir peut apporter ! Traduction de DeadlyNghtshade. Reprise de Kitty see !
1. Annonce

Je souhaite tout d'abord remercier Kitty see sincèrement pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi

**Je souhaite tout d'abord remercier Kitty see sincèrement pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Je sais que beaucoup de ses lecteurs vont être déçus qu'elle ne continue pas cette fiction et moi-même j'ai tout d'abord pensé qu'il fallait que je l'arrête. **

**J'ai alors réfléchit et me suis dit que c'était égoïste d'arrêter une fanfiction juste parce que Kitty ne la publie plus. Sachez que c'est une fille que je respecte énormément et que j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour elle. C'est grâce à elle que je me suis inscrite sur même si je n'écris pas comme une pro xd je fais de mon mieux avec son aide et ses conseils avisés. **

**Mon travail qui était au départ un simple travail de traduction va maintenant devenir un travail de traduction en plus d'un travail de correction personnelle. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir et publier toute les semaines. Je répondrais à toute les revieuw je dis bien toutes. !! (J'ai vraiment du temps pour moi !! si si je vous assure lol).**

**Je souhaite aussi que vous ne vous arrêtiez pas sur mon nom. Continuez à lire cette fiction car elle mérite le coup d'œil. C'est vrai que le simple nom de kitty see vous donnez envie de la lire mais lisez là même si ce n'est pas le même nom s'il vous plait !**

**Sachez que kitty aura toujours un œil sur mes travaux et qu'elle sera toujours amène à changer certains passages pas très hum xd.**

**Si j'ai une seule chose à dire, c'est de ne pas en vouloir à Kitty, avec toutes ses fic elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête elle fait toujours le max pour vous satisfaire et c'est tout à son honneur. Je voudrais te passer un petit message kitty :**

**Sache que tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser, tu as fais un travail formidable, tes travaux et tes histoires le sont tout autant continue à nous éblouir par ton talent et sache que je t'aime toujours ne t'inquiète pas lol. **

**Je souhaite de tout cœur que cette annonce ne vous paraîtra pas déplacer et que vous lirez les prochains chapitres avec la même assiduité que celle que vous avez eu avec kitty !**

**Merci d'avance**

**Manelor…**


	2. rêves et anniversaire

Tout ceci n'est qu'une reprise de Kitty

**Tout ceci n'est qu'une reprise de Kitty. Tout du moins les 4 premiers chapitres…**

**Bonne lecture pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lus… pour les autres je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le 6, je pense publier le 5 dans la semaine !**

_**Chapitre 1 :Rêves et anniversaire:**_

_Juillet 1997_

Le Manoir des Malefoy se situé dans les collines vertes du Comté de Wiltshire. Pour un passant, tout pouvait semblé paisible, mais derrière ces portes fermés, on ne savait jamais ce qui se passait! Drago Malefoy, lui savait exactement ce qui se passait derrière ces portes, dans les profondeurs du manoir, dans les parties les plus sombres des cachots souterrains. Il baignait dans une marre de son propre sang, illuminé par les lueurs des torches qui se faufilaient tel des éclairs par les petites fentes des murs de sa cellule.

Il avait fêté son anniversaire quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait atteint la majorité pour un sorcier. Il était devenu un adulte, dans tout les sens du terme. Il n'y avait néanmoins pas vraiment eut fête cette année: ni gâteau, ni bougie à souffler, ni cadeaux à ouvrir. Ses seuls cadeaux: la torture et la terreur. N'ayant pas accompli la mission que lui avait confié le seigneur des ténèbres, il avait été puni et envoyé aux cachots. Au début, les séances de tortures était plutôt minimes, puis sa résistance face au seigneur des ténèbres s'était accru, et la torture avec elle.

Rogue avait été récompensé pour avoir terminé le travail, et avoir tué Dumbledore. Dire qu'il s'était endurci après cela serait un euphémisme. Rogue avait fait un serment inviolable avec sa mère le concernant, Drago le savait très bien, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas finit SA tache. Il était ici maintenant, baignant dans son sang alors que Rogue avait été récompensé pour avoir sauvé sa minérale existence. Il recevait la gloire. Drago la douleur.

Au début, il avait pensé que la gloire était son seul et unique but, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait pas d'une gloire si dérisoire. Il n'était pas un meurtrier. Même Dumbledore le savait. Désormais, il souhaitait la mort de ses parents. Cela le rendait il mauvais pour autant? Il repensa aux cadeaux qu'on ui avait offerts les années précédentes pour ses anniversaires. Cette dernière pensée s'envola dans l'obscurité. Atteindrait il au moins son prochain anniversaire?

Il tomba brusquement sur le carrelage froid et humide et dans un bruit sec, sa tête s'abattue sur le sol. Drago s'évanouit, plongeant au pays des rêves… Un monde où aucun mal n'aurait pu lui être fait, un monde où il aurait été heureux, et où sa mère le serait aussi. Il serait sortit, le soleil l'accueillant chaleureusement. Un magnifique ciel bleu. Une formidable luminosité. Si bien qu'il aurait du se protéger les yeux, pour avoir oublier quel effet cela faisait. Sa peau trop pale semblait translucide sous cette lumière devenue inhabituelle durant ces semaines bloqué à l'intérieur. Le contraste de la chaleur sur sa peau glacé. Il avait oublié tout ça. Son rêve l'emporta alors plus loin, sur la pelouse verte infini conduisant à une maison. Mais ce n'était ni sa pelouse, ni sa maison.

En s'approchant, il aperçu une jeune fille, debout sous le proche. Il se déplaça lentement vers elle pour pouvoir voir son visage. Un aura incertaine l'entourait, il ne saurait la définir. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne réussissait pas à me mettre un non sur son visage…Si familier. Ses cheveux châtains ondulait en douces boucles jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il se plaça si près d'elle, qu'il put admiré ses yeux couleurs miel chaud si expressif. Il remarqua l'espoir, et autre chose qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir nommé. Peut être de l'amour. Mais comment reconnaître chez une autre personne ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti lui-même? Il détailla ses traits, maintenant qu'il était si près. La courbe délicate de sa mâchoire. Ses os ressortant au dessus de sa poitrine. (NdA: je tiens à préciser que je ne change pas trop le texte de l'auteur non plus, mais que la Hermione dont on voit ces os là tellement elle est maigre… ça me plais pas plus que ça!). Il savait que son visage ne lui était pas inconnu tout en ne parvenant pas à la reconnaître. Il posa un pied sur le porche et comprit que ce n'était pas lui -contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru-  
qu'elle attendait. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, et vu un couple un peu plus vieux -d'une quarantaine d'années bien entamés- gravir l'allée de pierre tracé dans l'herbe verte.

_Sûrement ses parents_, Pensa-t-il.  
C'était un couple plutôt normal, et la ressemblance mère-fille était incroyable. Son regard se retourna vers la fille, et derrière elle il vu une plaque ornant la porte.  
BIENVENUE CHEZ LES GRANGER!

O0°0O

Hermione Granger était étendue sur son lit à baldaquin, ses jambes emmêlées aux draps, un filme de transpiration recouvrant sa peau doré. La chambre avait récemment était décorée tout en vert et or. Ces amis de Griffondor n'auraient sans doute pas trouvé combinaison très approprié compte tenu de la situation actuelle. Les rideaux fleuris et les poupons potelés de plastique avaient disparut du paysage, transformant la chambre de bébé en celle d'une vraie jeune femme. Ses parents avaient décidé de transformer sa chambre pour son 18ème anniversaire, étant donné que ce serait le dernier été qu'elle passerait chez eux avant de retourner à l'école.

Elle saisit brutalement l'oreiller en bougeant dans son sommeil comme si c'était le dernier élément la raccrochant à la vie, et émit un gémissement rauque. Elle donna un dernier coup de pied aux draps enroulés autour de ses jambes, et se releva brusquement pour allumer la lumière, les yeux toujours fermés…Elle marchait dans le noir, dans une sorte de labyrinthe. C'était un rituel nocturne désormais, et avec l'habitude elle avait moins de risque de se perdre. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle continuait à venir pour revoir le garçon. Un garçon à la peau si pale. Mais, c'était écrit. Elle savait qui il était. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine appartenant à une seule personne de leur age étaient une caractéristique indubitable. Elle pénétra dans la cellule où il était gardé, traversant les barreaux tel un fantôme. Personne ne la verrait.

Sauf Lui.

Il était si frêle qu'elle fut surprise de le voir encore capable d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient venus le torturer, comme presque toutes les nuits. Elle n'avait pas eut à supporter la douleur qui lui était inconnue des Doloris à répétition qui blessaient son corps déjà si faible. Elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas encore longtemps face à tant de sortilèges impardonnables. Elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire et se mit à genoux à coté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serrait contre elle, tentant de lui redonner un peu de réconfort et de chaleur humaine, laissant couler des larmes silencieuses que personnes ne pourrait voir. Elle savait que Drago avait ressenti sa présence, lui permettant de le consoler.

Il s'était accroché à elle, comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Il lui avait emprunté sa volonté, qui lui permettrait désormais de résister même si tout espoirs semblaient perdus. D'ordinaire, il le punissait pendant quelques heures puis le laissait pourrir dans son sang et dans sa douleur, permettant à l'humidité et au froid de pénétrait tout son corps, essayant de lui faire perdre sa volonté._ L'espoir_. Ce soir, cependant, ce fut différent. Ils le prirent et l'enchaînèrent au mur, forçant son corps à rester debout. Hermione, à contre cœur, l'avait lâché et s'était reculé dans un coin car les mangemorts avaient envahis tout l'espace. Ils traînaient un corps sans vie et très pale avec eux.

Hermione put tout de même discerner une figure de femme, qu'ils déposèrent sur le sol.

Drago reconnut aussitôt la femme. Sa mère.

« Laissez la partir! Cria-t-il, avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Elle n'a rien fait, laissez là partir! »

Hermione reconnu un mangemort: Mulciber. Il traîna la femme par les cheveux pour que son fils puisse la voir.

« Regardes bien, mon garçon… dit il d'une voix rauque et railleuse. Même pas un dernier petit mot pour sa maman? »

Il paraissait satisfait de l'impact de ses mots sur le visage de Drago.

« Laissez la PARTIR! Hurlait il. Prenez moi à sa place! Laissez la partir! »

Il se débattait avec des chaînes qui vrillaient sa peau. Mulciber se moqua de lui.

« Ohh! Le petit garçon à sa maman va pleurer? Nous avons toujours des plans pour toi mon petit, mais pour l'instant tu vas voir ta maman se faire exécuter sous tes yeux. C'est ce qui arrive quand une personne désobéit au seigneur des ténèbres mon garçon! »

Drago tirait de toutes ses forces sur les chaînes, essayant de se libéré sous les rires des autres mangemorts. Le blond les injurié vainement. Sans sa baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire du tout. Hermione souhaitait de tout cœur faire cesser ce carnage. Si seulement elle avait eut une baguette. Si seulement elle était vraiment là. Elle les haissait tous.

Elle voulait désespérément se réveiller de ce rêve. De ce cauchemar. Mais elle savait que tout ça était réel. Elle était figé dans le coin de la cellule, enfermée dans une sorte de transe, incapable de se déplacer ou d'aider… ou encore de stopper le filet de larmes qui coulaient inlassablement sur ses joues. Mulciber jeta Narcissa Malefoy sur le sol et en levant sa baguette magique prononça:

« AVADA KEDAVRA! »

Le corps de Narcissa tomba silencieusement sur le sol après un léger spasme. Elle n'avait rien ressenti, elle était déjà évanouit depuis longtemps. Drago hurla de toutes ses dernières forces, son cri déchirant le cœur d'Hermione. Elle cria avec lui, frustrée de n'avoir rien pu faire. Elle rejoint Drago, l'enveloppa de ses bras, sachant que personne ne la verrait mais espérant qu'il pourrait la sentir. Elle voulait qu'il sache que quelqu'un était là, se souciait vraiment de lui. Drago cria encore, Hermione pleurait toujours et les Mangemorts riaient, lançant des sorts à Drago. Lassés de leur jeu, ils le libérèrent le balançant sur le sol à coté du cadavre de sa mère.

O0°0O

Hermione se réveilla dans son lit en hurlant à plein poumon. Le désespoir avait pris possession de tout son corps. Comment pouvaient ils être si cruels? Comment  
un jeune homme de son age pouvait il supporter autant d'épreuve tout en gardant la volonté de vivre? Elle cria sa frustration et sa colère face à son incapacité d'aider ou d'arrêter la situation dont elle avait été témoin.

Ses cris réveillèrent ses parents qui apparurent, se figeant bouche bée en voyant la quantité de sang dont leur fille était recouverte. Mme Granger se précipita au chevet de sa fille pour la consoler, sans comprendre ce qui se passait et ne trouvant pas quels mots de réconfort lui offrir. La mère ne trouva aucune blessure sur son enfant et chercha la provenance d'autant de sang. Les cris perçant se perdirent finalement dans les sanglots qui disparurent eux aussi peu à peu.

Hermione regarda alors ses parents, les yeux vides et tristes.

« Je dois partir d'ici. Je dois le retrouver. »

Elle sortit de son lit, saisi sa baguette magique et à l'aide d'un sortilège de nettoyage rapide, fit disparaître toutes traces de sang. Ses parents l'a regardèrent faire, leurs regards pleins d'incompréhension.

« Hermione, ma chérie, que c'est il passé ici ? Demanda sa mère, sa voix emplie  
d'inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je dois aller quelque part et le retrouver. » Explosa-t-elle.

Elle commença à prendre ses affaires et à les empiler dans sa valise. Elle saisit un bout de parchemin et rédigea une note rapide au professeur MacGonagall, se pencha à la fenêtre et appela un hibou. Quelques secondes plus tard, une chouette apparut, Hermione attacha la note et l'envoya en donnant comme instruction au hibou de voler aussi vite que possible pour prévenir le professeur de toute urgence.


	3. les cauchemars d'Hermione

Chapitre 2: Les cauchemars d'Hermione

_**Chapitre 2: Les cauchemars d'Hermione.**_

_Août 1997:_

Hermione était parée, elle fit rétrécir sa valise et promis à ses parents qu'elle leur donnerait des nouvelles par hiboux.

Elle savait qu'à cette heure matinale, Molly serait debout pour préparer le petit déjeuner de toute sa famille. Elle marcha plus d'un quart d'heure, entre le terrier et le point de transplanage puis arriva dans le jardin par la porte de devant. Dès qu'elle fut sous le porche, Molly était déjà là les bras grands ouverts pour une étreinte.

« Hermione, ma chérie! Harry est arrivé tard dans la nuit. Ma pauvre enfant, tu ressembles à un zombie, on croirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis une éternité! »

Molly tira Hermione dans la cuisine et l'installa à table. En un temps record, elle posa un petit déjeuner copieux et un bol de thé devant son invitée.

« Maintenant, ma chérie, dis moi pourquoi tu as l'air si… effrayée? Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de te voir mais tu as ne semble pas très en forme. »

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre, les jumeaux débarquèrent au pied de l'escalier suivi de près par Harry, Ron, Ginny et Mr Weasley. Ils s'installèrent tous à table où ils furent si serrés qu'elle eut quelques difficultés à respirer?

« Hermione, t'as manqué le mariage! Dénonça Ron.

- Ouais, il s'est prit les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et a atterrit dans le gâteau! Pouffa Ginny sous les coups d'œil furieux de son frère.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, George m'avait poussé!

- En tout cas, Hermione on est vraiment content que tu ais finalement pu venir! Coupa Harry pour mettre fin aux chamailleries entre frères et sœur.

- Oui, t'étais où ? Tes parents nous ont dit que tu étais malade et que tu ne pouvais pas venir. »

Toutes ces voix et ces questions mettaient Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait ni quoi répondre, ni à qui répondre en premier.

Finalement, Mr Weasley intervint.

« Laissez donc cette jeune fille respirer, non d'une cornemuse! »

Six paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle en un seul mouvement.

_Maintenant, je sais ce que ressentent les prisonniers pendant les interrogatoires… _pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Bien, commença-t-elle. Je suis désolée d'avoir manqué le mariage, mais je n'allai vraiment pas bien. Et … Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Ton cadeau est dans mon sac. »

Elle prit le cadeau et le donna à son propriétaire, heureuse de cette diversion que celui-ci lui offrait. Mais qu'avait elle imaginé en venant ici ? Qu'ils la comprendraient ? Comment pourrait elle leur expliqué ces semaines de cauchemars et ces scènes de torture dont elle avait été témoin ?

Attendez, mais depuis quand je pense à Drago comme ça moi! Se demanda-t-elle.

Environ depuis que tu as commencé à lui rendre des petites visites nocturnes, se répondit elle.

Et depuis quand je parle toute seule? Je suis devenu folle ou quoi ?

Maintenant, c'est ton problème pas le mien. Répliqua sa conscience.

« Allo la terre appelle la lune, Hermione! Annonça Harry en agitant sa main devant le visage de son amie. Mais où étais tu ? Tu as eut comme un moment d'absence. »

Hermione sortit de sa transe pour voir que les six paires d'yeux l'observait toujours fixement. Harry avait apparemment déballé son cadeau et l'avait remercié pour le jeu de quidditch miniature qu'elle lui avait offert.

« Excusez moi. Je me suis en quelque sorte assoupie, je manque un peu de sommeil. Dit elle en jetant à Molly un regard suppliant pour lui demander son aide.

En sentant son malaise, Molly intervint, remplissant les assiettes et leur demandant de manger avant que ce soit froid. Reconnaissante, la brune remplit sa bouche d'œufs pour ne pas pouvoir parler. Les plats disposés sur la table n'étaient pas parmi ses préférés, mais c'était tout de même très bon. De plus, ils étaient tous trop occupés par les taquineries au sujet du gâteau et de Ron pour prêter attention à elle.

Après le petit déjeuner, Hermione proposa à Molly son aide pour le nettoyage de la cuisine, alors que Ginny et les garçons offrirent leur aide à Harry pour renager son nouveau jeu de Quidditch. Ils savaient qu'en ces temps troublés, ils ne pourraient avoir d'autres chances de jouer réellement.

Mr Weasley embrassa sa femme et transplana pour le ministère. Après la cuisine, Molly décida de tout nettoyer et conduisit Hermione hors de la cuisine.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seules, dis moi ce qui te tracasse et qui ne pouvait être dit aux autres ? Demanda Molly en remettant une tasse de thé sur la table.

Hermione fondit en larmes, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

« Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive, je perd l'esprit… J'ai fait des rêves ou des visions. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminé devint vert et le professeur MacGonagall en sortit.

« Mlle Granger, votre mot était très inquiétant. Je suis venue aussi vite que possible. Si ce mot n'avait pas été de vous, je n'y aurais pas cru. »

Hermione s'élança de sa place, et se jeta presque dans les bras de son professeur.

« Vous devez l'aider, professeur! Je ne peux plus le supporter. Même lui ne mérite pas ça! Personne ne le mérite! » Pleura-t-elle.

Le professeur l'a prit dans ses bras et la ramena à son siège.

« Je pense que vous devriez commencer par le début. Sans rien omettre surtout. Mais je suis plus tracassé par vous que par le garçon lui-même. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, essayant d'effacer le Drago torturé de son esprit. Elle commençait à se sentir mal, et pensa que tout le monde devait entendre les tambours battant dans son crâne.

« Et bien, ça a commencé il y a quelques semaines. J'ai commencé à faire des rêves étranges dans des cachots. Ça m'a prit du temps avant de comprendre ce que j'y faisais, mais j'ai fini par trouver une cellule occupée par … Drago Malefoy. Il était emprisonné pour ne pas avoir tué le professeur Dumbledore. »

Hermione arrêta son récit pour prendre une profonde inspiration, en essayant désespérément de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Ses mains commençaient à trembler, les images de torture, les cris et le sang revenant à son esprit.

« Les mangemorts le torturaient… Comme des chats jouant avec une souris. Pas pour le tuer, non mais pour le blesser, le faire souffrir. »

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, les flashs des traces de sang et mes marques violettes et bleu sur la peau de Drago la percutant à nouveau.

« Hermione, qu'Est-ce qui vous fait penser que les rêves sont réels ? Comment pouvez vous être sure que ce n'étaient pas de simples cauchemars?

- C'était des cauchemars… Mais des visions, des flashs sur ce qui se passait vraiment. Je… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est pour ça que je vous ai prévenu professeur. Pourquoi Est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ? »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage à présent. Elle était incapable de les retenir d'avantage.

« Chut, ma puce, ça va allé… chuchota Molly en tapotant son épaule. Continue, finis ton histoire. Ce n'est pas tout n'Est-ce pas ?

- Non. Il savait que j'étai là en quelque sort, bien que personne ne pouvait me voir. Il m'appelait. Je pense que c'est possible qu'il soit entré dans les rêves. Je m'assoupissais au milieu de l'après midi, rêvant de choses plus agréables. C'était un soulagement après ces visions. Parce qu'en général, je le voyais si triste… Elle pleurait de plus en plus, avant de reprendre contenance. Le pire cauchemar était celui d'hier. Je regrette même de l'avoir vu…. Il sera toujours présent dans ma tête maintenant… pour toute ma vie. »

Hermione n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de continuer, mais elle devait prévenir quelqu'un, sinon ça resterait et la dévorerait de l'intérieur.

« Ils ont traîné sa mère dans sa cellule et l'ont tué devant lui. »

Hermione s'écroula complètement dès la fin de sa phrase. Tous les cris de douleur, les rires sadiques des bourreaux de Drago, le sang… Toutes ces images défilaient devant ses yeux comme devant un écran de cinéma. Elle se rappela du sang séché sur le sol et poussa un cri perçant que tout le monde pu entendre jusqu'au jardin. Ce hurlement eut raison d'elle, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'évanouit.

Le professeur MacGonagall et Molly haletèrent d'horreur. Harry et Ron arrivèrent les premiers, ouvrant la porte de la cuisine à la volée, suivit de près pas Ginny et les jumeaux. Le professeur jeta un sortilège de lévitation au corps de la jeune fille et suivi de Molly l'amena jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny. Hermione fut placé sur le lit qui avait été préparé pour son séjour au terrier.

« Ginny! Appela Molly. Viens ici et aide moi! Vous les garçons, restez ici ou retournez dans la cour! leur dit elle qu'une voix sans appel.

- Harry, Ron restez ici, Fred et moi nous auront les oreilles à rallonges! » Chuchota George.

Fred disparut dans un crac et réapparut avec les oreilles à rallonge. Ils écoutèrent ce qui ce passait dans la chambre depuis le haut de l'escalier.

« Ginny, va prendre de l'eau et une serviette. Nous devons bien l'installer. Je crois avoir de la potion de sommeil sans rêves Minerva. Peut être pourrions nous lui en donner? Demanda Molly avec inquiétude.

- Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, Molly. Jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions ce qui s'est passé. Tant que nous n'aurons pas d'explication sur ces rêves je crois que nous devrions les empêcher. J'ai peur que ce soit un peu trop pour son jeune esprit. Je dois retourner à l'école. Je vous tiens au courant. »

Elle se retourna et sortit, manquant de marcher sur les oreilles à rallonge. Harry, Ron, et les jumeaux les cachèrent vite. Elle pu néanmoins voir des bandes floues, et une porte se refermant brutalement.

À l'étage, Molly et sa fille essayèrent de coucher Hermione dans la meilleure position possible.

« Maman, quel genre de rêves fait elle ?

- Des rêves dont tu n'as pas idée, et que tu ne voudrais pas faire. » dit simplement Molly.

Ginny se dirigea vers la cour pour retrouver les garçons et leur dire tout ce qu'elle savait, alors que Molly chercher sa potion dans sa réserve. Elle choisit une potion déjà prête pour ne pas trop faire attendre Hermione.

Ginny localisa rapidement les garçons et ils lui posèrent des tas de question sur l'état d'Hermione.

« Bon… C'est tout ce que je sais. Conclut elle.

- Mais quel genre de cauchemar peuvent provoquer de tels cris ? Demanda Ron.

- Des rêves que tu ne voudrais jamais faire Ron. Des rêves dont tu n'a même pas idée. Chuchota Harry.

- C'Est-ce qu'à dit maman! Dit Ginny.

- Ouais, et bien j'ai pas mal d'expérience sur le sujet. » Avoua Harry.

Cette fois, même Fred et George ne trouvèrent pas sujette plaisanterie. Hermione était dans un état sérieux. Elle avait le visage d'un blanc presque translucide, et sa peau était gelé.

« Oh mon dieu… regardez son visage. » Commenta Fred quand ils arrivèrent devant le lit d'Hermione.

Il ne réussit pas à alléger l'atmosphère pesant de la pièce.

« On prend notre revanche de match retour ? Demanda George aux autres pour changer de sujet.

- Allez y les garçons. Moi je vais rester avec Hermione au cas où maman aurait besoin d'aide. »

Les garçons prirent leurs balais et allèrent jouer. Ils étaient surs que leur amie se réveillerait et passerait les vacances avec eux, en bonne santé. Ginny n'en était pas certaine.

Elle n'avait pas vu sa mère aussi inquiète depuis l'attaque au ministère en cinquième année. Il y avait une éternité. Et pour que le professeur MacGonagall se déplace, l'état d'Hermione devait être assez grave, elle est était persuadée. Elle se promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider son amie à s'en sortir.


	4. le sauvetage

Les cachots souterrains du Manoir Malefoy avaient été spécialement conçus pour décontenancer quiconque voudrait s'y rendre

Les cachots souterrains du Manoir Malefoy avaient été spécialement conçus pour décontenancer quiconque voudrait s'y rendre. C'était même une réalité pour ses propriétaires et habitants actuels.

Le professeur Rogue descendit lentement les escaliers et chercha la cellule de son filleul. Il savait que le jeune homme s'était accroché à la vie, et désirait vivre.

Rogue avait déjà été renvoyé de Poudlard, et si il était surpris à désobéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Tenèbres il serait torturé puis mit à mort. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer encore longtemps les besoins de son filleul. Bien que celui-ci devait le haïr de l'avoir abandonné tout ce temps, il devait le sortir de là. Il tourna à gauche, puis deux fois à droite, mais revint ensuite sur ses pas pour aller à gauche.

Voldemort avait réussit à s'emparer du ministère de la magie en juillet. Cela s'était fait tranquillement, sans bruit, et sans problèmes. Personnes ne croyaient réellement au retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, alors c'était passé inaperçus. Seuls les proches de l'Ordre étaient certains du retour de Voldemort. Il avait tout fait pour que tous pensent que c'était une progression naturelle. Virage à droite, puis virage à gauche et Rogue arriva en bas l'escalier en spirale. Désormais, Voldemort essayait de reprendre Poudlard. C'était la raison du renvoie de Rogue.

Il s'était demandé pourquoi Minerva s'était éloigné de Poudlard ce matin là. En temps normal, la vieille chauve-souris n'était jamais loin de ses terres scolaires. Pendant près de deux heures d'ennuis il l'avait attendu. Puis elle avait enfin daigné se montrer. Elle était si troublée qu'elle remarqua à peine sa présence. Elle commençait à prendre des livres et à les feuilleter quand il avait émis un fort raclement de gorge pour obtenir son attention. Elle fut effrayée et laissa tomber tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Minerva, nous devons parler. » Avait il dit avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

La conversation avait commencé. Il lui avait tout expliqué du sujet de la mort de Dumbledore, jusqu'à son usurpation supposée de la place du directeur, sa sois disant appartenance aux clubs des mangemorts et son assujettissement à Voldemort. Ils avaient décidés de rentrer dans son jeu pour garder les enfants sains et saufs.

Rogue descendit l'escalier puis un autre avant de tourner à droite.

« Maudits cachots souterrains. » pensa-t-il.

Le professeur lui avait aussi parlé de sa conversation avec la fille Granger au sujet de Drago. Il avait été très étonné d'apprendre que Drago avait eut un quelconque visiteur. Utiliser la magie de l'amour était extrêmement rare de nos jours. C'était pratiquement un art perdu. Comment Draco avait-il pu apprendre cet art ? Cette pratique était bien au-delà de ses capacités. Peut être que sa mère lui avait donné quelques leçons supplémentaires qui étaient restés secrètes. L'art de pouvoir rentré dans les rêves des gens ne devait pas être prit à la légère. Ça pourrait être très dangereux si cela toubait entre de mauvaises mains. Ça pouvait également être la cause de sa survie dans ses cachots pendant si longtemps. Mais il devait l'éloigner de Voldemort avant qu'il ne découvre les pouvoirs de Drago.

Il retrouva son filleul dans un coin de la cellule, berçant toujours sa mère qui avait sa tête contre ses genoux. Même pour Rogue qui était habitué à ce genre de situation, c'était une vision d'horreur qui lui donna la nausée. L'atmosphère était étouffante. Rogue jeta un sort d'insonorisation à Drago. Si ce dernier décidait de le maudire ou de crier, personne n'entendrait. Le garçon offrit en réalité très peu de résistance. Ils l'avaient finalement anéanti.

Drago avait vu Rogue mais ne se souciait pas vraiment de sa présence. Ils avaient finalement réussit à tout lui prendre: sa volonté. Et sa mère; il n'avaut plus aucune raison valable de vivre. Il n'hurla pas sur Rogue. Il aurait pu partir et le laisser pourrir comme l'homme l'avait fait avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait abandonné sa mère dans cette cellule moisie. Il essaya de se relever en portant sa mère, mais Rogue le força à la lâcher, lui promettant de rendre hommage à Narcissa avec un enterrement approprié.

Rogue prit Drago dans ses bras, facilement tant celui avait maigri. Les semaines de torture avaient finalement eut raison de lui. Il était encore plus blême que d'habitude, et son corps était gravement blessé: coupures, éraflures, contusions qui s'étendaient sur toute la surface de son corps meurtri.

Rogue ne comprenait réellement pas comment Drago avait tenu si longtemps avec autant de blessures. Il l'avait vu grandir, devenir un homme… Le voir dans un tel état le rendait fou. Si son esprit était encore intact, ce serait un miracle. Rogue pensa au couple Londubat qui finirait sa vie à Saint Mangouste; Drago aurait il besoin d'une chambre lui aussi ?

Il transporta son filleul en dehors du cachot souterrain aussi rapidement et doucement que possible. Puis, il l'amena au point de transplanage situé juste à l'extérieur des portes du manoir. Tout était silencieux, et Merlin fut avec lui car ils ne se firent pas repéré.

En atteignant les portes, il transplana jusqu'à Poudlard pour rencontrer le professeur MacGonagall, comme prévu. De là, il laisserait Drago car il était recherché et il ne pouvait s'occuper de lui.

Seul Minerva connaissait la situation de Rogue, il ne pouvait montrer un quelconque lien avec l'Ordre. Plus personne ne croyait en lui depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en MacGonagall. Drago serait en sécurité à présent.

Quand il parvint au Saule Cogneur, un chat assis sous l'arbre le salua. Il coucha Drago par terre aussi tendrement que possible, et il partit rapidement.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle l'emmène et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Sa promesse de prendre soin de Drago avait été accomplie, et il n'avait désormais plus aucune obligation. Il devait s'occuper de Narcissa maintenant. Quand la disparition de Drago serait officielle, ce serait le chaos et on l'appelle sûrement. Il pourrait alors s'occuper d'elle. Mais avant toute chose, il devait rentré pour ne pas être soupçonné.

Tous savaient ici que Drago était un enfant troublé, mais personne n'avait jamais essayé de l'aider, servant des excuses comme 'ce ne sont pas nos affaires', ou 'il ne nous intéresse pas'. En le regardant maintenant, Minerva s'était rendu compte de leur erreur. C'était leur responsabilité d'aider n'importe quel enfant qui en avait besoin. Si un jour, ils avaient essayé de l'aider… les choses auraient été différentes.

Soulevant par lévitation le corps, Minerva marcha jusqu'au point de transplanage pour se rendre au Terrier. Molly l'attendait, et avait bon espoir que toute la famille serait encore au lit à cette heure matinale. La mère de famille attendait sur le porche avec inquiétude, priant pour que les choses se soient bien passées.

Quand elle les aperçut finalement, ses yeux se figèrent d'horreur. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à le voir dans un tel état. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, seul Bill avait était aussi mal juste après l'attaque de Greyback. Le garçon était pratiquement violet de contusions. Elle les guida rapidement jusqu'au salon où ils déposèrent le garçon sur le canapé. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps et de soins pour guérir. Seulement, dans sa hâte de s'occuper de lui, elle oublia de fermer la porte.

Quelques heures passèrent. La plupart des contusions s'étaient estompées et les coupures avaient été nettoyées et guéries. Elles ne savaient pas combien de lésion il avait en réalité. Elle ne pourrais le savoir qu'à leur réveil. Minerva lui administra une potion de sommeil sans rêves, pour qu'il ne se rende pas dans la tête d'Hermione pour qu'il se rétablisse plus vite.

« Cela prendra sûrement quelques temps. Il sera hors de danger dans jours tout au plus.

- Bien, Minerva. Dit Molly. Je pense que c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Je le mettrai dans la chambre de Percy. Il devrait avoir un peu de vie privé là bas. Harry partage toujours sa chambre avec Ron et les jumeaux sont retournés à leur magasin.

- Vous êtes sure que ça ne vous pose pas de problème ? Vous savez ce qui va arriver. Ils le découvriront à un moment, et à partir de là, ça ne s'arrangera pas. Répondit Minerva avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oui… » Commença calmement Molly.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Harry, Ron et Ginny.

« Maman! Hermione s'est réveillé!

- Attendez… comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

- Par merlin…que fait il ici celui là ? S'écria Harry.

- Pas maintenant les garçons. Ne commencez pas.

- MAMAN! Hurla Ginny. C'est Drago Malefoy!

- Oui, Ginny, je sais que c'est Drago Malefoy.

- Ah ben mince… on dirait qu'il a été piétiné par un troupeau hippogriffes.

- Il la sûrement mérité. Conclut Harry.

- Ronald Weasley! Harry Potter! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous! S'exclama Molly. Vous n'avez aucune idées de ce par quoi cet enfant est passé, et vous ne vous rajouterez pas à ses problèmes. Maintenant, débarrassez moi le plancher, et allez voir comment va Hermione. »

Les trois adolescents quittèrent le salon, et Molly amena Drago dans la vieille chambre de Percy. Minerva, comprenant qu'il était tard dit au revoir à la famille et retourna à Poudlard.

« C'était le professeur MacGonagall qui était là ? » demanda Hermione.

Tous les trois parlèrent en même temps, et Hermione fut capable de discerner quelques mots parmi le charabia: Drago, mauvais état, ici au terrier et chambre de Percy. Elle bondit de la table si vite qu'elle renversa la théière et fit tomber Ron de sa chaise.

« Mais qu'Est-ce qui lui prend ? » dit le rouquin, exaspéré.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur la table avant que celle-ci ne craque sous son poids. Il s'étala alors de tout son long par terre.


	5. Découvertes

Hermione repassa deux fois en haut de l'escalier, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quelle chambre était Drago

Hermione repassa deux fois en haut de l'escalier, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quelle chambre était Drago. Elle s'arrêta finalement au second étage, bon endroit pour commencer. Elle fut chanceuse dès son premier essaie. Elle vu Molly mettre Drago sur un lit deux places, dans un coin de la chambre de Percy. La pièce était assez grande mais aucune décoration ne venait mettre un peu de vie dans la chambre. Une fenêtre donnait sur le jardin, et Molly avait tiré les rideaux de façon à ce que le soleil du matin n'emplisse pas la pièce, préférant la laisser dans l'obscurité.

En se retournant, Molly observa la jeune fille, sachant très bien qu'elle serait incapable de la faire sortir. Elle était assez passionnée et ne laisserait personne se reposer tant qu'elle ne sache exactement ce qui se passait.

« Hermione, ma chérie, assieds toi sur cette chaise. Met là à coté du lit pour le veiller à ma place si tu le souhaites. »

Hermione saisit la chaise et la tira près du lit; son souffle se hacha quand elle psa enfin son regard sur le garçon battu et contusionné couché sur le lit.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Et bien… je ne sais pas vraiment ma chérie. Nous devons avant tout attendre et voir; nous avons fait tout notre possible. Le reste dépend de lui. » Finit Molly en sortant de la pièce.

Hermione fixa son regard sur Drago. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui mais elle remercia Merlin de l'avoir sorti de cet enfer. Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu le sauver. Elle savait que cette personne avait risqué sa vie.

Elle tourna en boucle ses questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise et s'endorme. Après quelques heures, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas prit de petit déjeuner. Elle essayait toujours de se décidé ou pas à partir en laissant Drago seul quand Ginny arriva dans la chambre avec un plateau chargé de nourriture.

« Mione? AppelA-t-elle. Maman a pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim, donc j'ai monté de quoi manger. »

Elle déposa le plateau, et demanda par-dessus son épaule

« Allons, Mione, viens en bas et joues aux cartes avec nous.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser. Soupira la brune.

- Mais Hermione! C'est Malefoy! Pourquoi restes tu ici avec lui ? Demanda la rouquine en s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Ginny, tu ne comprends pas… Je ne peux pas le laisser. J'ai peur de le laisser… tant que je peux le voir ici… en sachant qu'il est bien là, en plus ou moins bonne santé… peut-être que je ne ferai plus de rêves. »

Elle s'arrêta. Elle n'était pas censé parler de ses rêves. Mais c'était trop tard, ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd…Surtout que c'était celle de Ginny Weasley, avec sa manie de vouloir tout savoir.

« Des rêves ? Quels rêves ? Tu as fait des rêves avant de venir ici ? Des rêves de Malefoy ? C'est pour ça que tu es partie si vite ce matin ? Pour le voir ? Dit Ginny, accusatrice.

- C'était horrible! Pleura Hermione. J'ai continué à le voir… il était torturé et je ne pouvais rien faire! Je ne pouvais pas les arrêté… je ne pouvais pas le sauver! »

Elle tomba à genoux, le visage entre ses mains pleurant à chaudes larmes, le cœur brisé.

Ginny poussa le plateau sur le côté et prit Hermione dans ses bras, la berçant comme une mère l'aurait fait.

« Racontes moi tout, Hermione. Dis moi ce qui se passe, ce qui te fait mal… »

Hermione, alors lui raconta tout, l'histoire entière avec les détails même les plus sordides. Les rêves, les cauchemars, la torture… elle lui parla même de Narcissa Malefoy.

« Chut… je suis là, Mione… Chuchota Ginny. Il va sortir, tu verras. Maman le soignera et plus personne ne lui fera de mal. »

La rouquine ne pouvait croire les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Elle défendait un Malefoy même pas conscient qui était encore en enfer six heures plus tôt.

Mais mérité t-il d'être défendu ? Ginny en doutait. Elle savait juste que personne ne méritait ce qu'il avait vécu. Qu'avait il fait pour vivre ça ? Il avait sûrement fait des erreurs… Mais qui n'en avait pas fait ? La seule chose qui le rendait coupable: son obéissance sans faille à ses parents et à leurs idées. Mais la stupidité de ses parents le rendait il vraiment coupable de quoi que ce soit ?

Ron et Harry ne verraient pas les choses comme ça, elle le savait. Peu importerait ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Tu sais, ils verront toujours Malfeoy comme un ennemi. » Conclut Ginny.

En bas, Harry et Ron discutaient

« Qu'Est-ce qu'elle sont supposé faire là bas ? Demanda Ron en désignant l'étage d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Répliqua le brun en se concentrant sur son jeu. Ha, ma reine a prit ton dernier pion. J'ai gagne! Je t'ai battu aux échecs. »

Il sauta de sa chaise et fit une sorte de danse de la victoire autour de la pièce.

Ron roula des yeux. C'était la énième fois qu'ils jouaient à ce jeu. Il fallait bien qu'il gagne de temps en temps.

« Ne sois pas si heureux! Tu as gagné parce que j'étais distrait.

- Mauvais perdant! Riposta Harry. Je t'ai battu cette fois! Ajouta il en lui donnant des coups de poings dans le bras.

- Seulement une fois… » Dit Ron avec un sourire.

Il tira sur sa cravate. Ron était le plus grand d'une tête. Il le tira en arrière, traînant Ron à travers la pièce. Harry n'avait pas vu la table basse, et tomba en arrière, emportant Ron avec lui. La lampe et la table volèrent en éclats, les deux jeunes hommes atterrissant par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Ginny, Hermione et Molly accoururent en entendant le bruit du verre brisé. Elles avaient levé leurs baguettes magiques. Ron lâcha immédiatement Harry et ils bondirent sur leurs pieds. Ron était tout rouge -jusqu'aux oreilles comme d'habitude- et Harry avait juste un grand sourire imbécile sur le visage.

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai! Cria Molly. Je n'ai jamais vu ça! Cette maison n'est pas un champs de bataille, vous savez!

- Et bah, vous n'y allez pas de main morte! Ria Ginny.

- Harry, ron, vous allez bien ? Demanda Hermione en se précipitant vers les concernés.

- On va bien, Mione, t'inquiètes. Mais vous, qu'Est-ce vous faisiez avec Malefoy ? Demanda Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Ouais! Ajouta Ron. Cet imbécile a probablement mérité tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait de toute façon…

- Ron! Hurla Hermione. Tu ne sais pas par quoi il est passé, alors comment peux tu dire ça ? »

Elle pivota et courut en montant les escaliers, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. Harry et Ginny regardèrent Ron.

« Bah, quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Ron, t'es vraiment nul quand tu t'y met. » Répliqua Ginny.

Elle partie dans la cuisine en suivant sa mère. Elle était inquiète pour Hermione, et voulait lui parler d'une toute nouvelle opération à laquelle elle venait de penser: l'opération Ron/Harry/Malefoy dans la même maison. Il allait se réveiller tôt ou tard. Et ce jour là, ce serait la guerre. Elle espérait leur faire entendre raison et éviter tout débordements ou actes irréfléchis ou irrémédiable.

Harry regarda fixement le haut de l'escalier où Hermione avait disparut. Si 'les rêves' d'Hermione et l'état de Malefoy étaient liés… ce n'était pas bon signe. Il avait une assez bonne idée de qui étaient les bourreaux de Malefoy, et de pourquoi ils l'avaient battus. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était les raisons de sa présence au Terrier et surtout qui l'avait amené ici. Il avait plus de questions que de réponses.

« Viens, Ron. Nous avons des recherches à faire. » Dit Harry en le prenant par le bras et en le traînant dans ce qui aurait put être lâchement désigné comme la bibliothèque des Weasley.

Depuis que le 12 Square Grimmaurd ne pouvait être utilisé, Molly avait prit autant de livres et de mobilier possible pour aider Harry. La petite pièce avait été envahie par des tomes antiques et des parchemins. La poussière remua l'air quand Harry ouvrit la porte en poussant Ron à l'intérieur.

« Mais, Harry! C'est les vacances, on n'a pas encore à étudié. T'es malade ? T'as de la fièvre ? Interrogea Ron, faussement inquiet.

- Ron, t'es vraiment un idiot quand tu veux. C'est pas pour l'école, étant donné que je n'y retourne pas cette année. Nous devons commencer les recherches pour les Horcruxes. Tu te souviens de notre conversation ? Demanda Harry, exaspéré par le manque d'attention de son ami.

- Ouais, je le savais… hé mais, on ne devrait pas en parler à Hermione? Elle ne doit pas être seule avec Malefoy de toute façon. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

- Ron, il est dans le coma! Je ne pense pas qu'il lui fasse quoi que ce soit dans son état. Ils ont dit qu'il lui faudrait deux-trois jours avant de se réveiller… expliqua-t-il en poussant le rouquin dans une chaise. Commence par ceux là! Ajouta-t-il en lui refilant une pile de livres antiques.

- Harry, tu sais que je suis nul pour chercher dans des livres! On a besoin d'Hermione pour ça! » gémit il.

À cet instant, Hermione arriva en flânant dans la pièce.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru vous voir dans une bibliothèque tout les deux! » Dit elle avec sarcasmes.

Elle ne regarda pas Ron, et prit une pile de livres près d'Harry.

« Je commencerai par ceux là! »

Elle quitta la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle y était rentré.

« Vous savez où me trouver. Ajouta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

« Allez. Dit Harry. Maintenant commençons lire. Plus tôt nous trouverons ce que nous cherchons, plus tôt nous nous débarrasseront de Voldemort. »

Ils restèrent dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que Molly les appèlent pour manger. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés… Harry commençait même à penser que c'était inutile. Il n'allait jamais trouver les Horcruxes et même si il le faisait, il ne saurait pas quoi en faire. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas expliqué comment détruire ces objets maléfiques.

Hermione ne descendit pas dîner ce soir là.


	6. Les bateaux dans la nuit

**voici le cinquième chapitre tant attendue !! lol j'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hsitez pas à me donner vos avis, tomates, fleurs, compliments critiques, j'accepte tout si ça peut m'aider à avancer ! j'espère que je serais à la hauteur pour vous traduire cette fic le plus fidèlement possible et qu'elle vous plaira comme elle m'a plu quand je l'ai lu en anglais !! je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ...**

**Manelor ...**

Hermione était debout dans la douche au petit matin, l'obscurité avait laissé place à la lumière, et Hermione n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. L'eau chaude coulait sur son cou fatigué et sur son dos. Après être restée trois jours dans la chambre à veiller sur Draco avec en plus la lecture des livres qu'elle avait prit à la bibliothèque, elle était épuisée. Elle s'arrêtait seulement pour manger la nourriture que Molly faisait montait pour elle et elle n'avait vu personne à part Ginny. Harry et Ron étaient toujours très méfiant et ne voulait pas s'approcher de Draco « Comme si dans son état, il pouvait leur faire quoi que ce soit » pensa t-elle. Après s'être lavée puis rincée, elle saisi une serviette et entreprit de se sécher. Elle avait emprunté quelques vêtements dans la valise de Draco qui avait été apporté de Poudlard. Sa valise était en haut dans la chambre de Ginny et elle n'avait pas eu envie de s'immiscer dans la chambre de la jeune fille à une heure pareille. Hermione avait donc fouillé dans les affaires à Drago au lieu de cela et avait saisi un de ses pantalons avec une chemise.

Elle sécha magiquement ses cheveux et elle s'épila aussi en gagnant un temps fou aidé de la magie (Dieu que j'aime la magie parfois). Elle prit ses robes sales et retourna dans la chambre avec Draco. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut étonnée de trouver Ron debout à côté du lit, regardant fixement Draco.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Ron ? » demanda t-elle tranquillement. Ron, ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer dans la chambre, sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Par merlin mione » Hurla t-il. Il commença à lui dire que ça n'avait pas était facile de se glisser entre les gens sans être vu quand il enregistra finalement ce qu'elle portait.

« Qu'est-ce que…! » A-t-il crié. Mais ce sont ces vêtements ? » Le visage de Ron devenant rouge vif.

« Ron, vraiment, comme si tu t'en souciait. Peu importe de toute façon, il est endormi » dit Hermione nonchalamment.

« Mais c'est important Mione, il pourrait se réveiller et voir que tu t'es habillé comme… comme ça! » lui indiqua t-il d'une manière accusatrice, ses oreilles rivalisant maintenant avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Ca n'a pas de sens, il ne peut pas me voir, il est ENDORMI et puis je suis une grande fille et tu n'as aucun droit sur moi Ron, je porterai ce que je veux » Elle lui criait dessus d'une voix perçante.

Aucun d'eux ne prêtait attention à la forme pâle qui était couchée sur le lit. S'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient pu voir ces yeux s'ouvrir légèrement. Ils auraient pu voir qu'il avait bougé sous les couvertures. Il était à peine conscient, les fortes voix l'ayant sorti de son profond sommeil. Il pouvait à peine discerner les mots.

« Tu ne peux pas rester à le veiller après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, après tout ce qu'il T'A fait, je ne peux pas le croire. Il n'est pas notre ami, que je sache il est toujours notre ennemi! »

« Comment peux tu dire ça Ronald Weasley, regarde-le! Regarde ce que nos « vrais » ennemis lui ont fait. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé pour NE PAS avoir tuer Dumbledore »

« Cela ne prouve rien Mione, ces contusions et ces coupures pourraient avoir été mis là pour nous tromper, il pourrait espionner pour eux, et quand il sera rétabli il leur dira tout ce qu'il sait sur nous ! »

« Tu ne sais rien Ron » Siffla t-elle doucement. « Tu as tort et… ».

Ron l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, « Hermione, il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore, le fait qu'il n'ait pas fini le travail ne signifie rien, il a quand même essayé de le faire ».

« Et tu sais pourquoi! » lui cria t-elle au visage. « Tu sais pourquoi il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore, il essayait de protéger sa mère. Que ferais-tu pour protéger ta mère, Ronald, tuerais-tu pour elle si tu pensais que ça pourrait sauver sa vie ? » Hermione commençait à pleurer de nouveau. « Et il n'a pas pu le faire Ron, même en sachant que la vie de sa mère en dépendait, il ne l'a pas fait. Et ils lui ont tout pris de toute façon, bien que le professeur Rogue ait fini le travail pour lui, ils l'ont tuée de toute façon, ils l'ont puni. Pourrais-tu vivre le reste de ta vie en sachant que ta mère est morte à cause de toi ? Le pourrais-tu Ron ? Parce qu'il devra vivre avec ça le reste de sa vie. J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait à sa mère j'ai vu tout cela ».

Hermione tomba sur le plancher, rattrapée par son chagrin une fois de plus. Elle était si fatiguée, si lasse. Elle voulait simplement dormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait ses yeux, elle était hantée par ses flashs, ces cauchemars. Partiraient-ils un jour ?

Draco se mis sur le lit, écoutant attentivement. La belette et la sang de bourbe se disputaient à cause lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié. Il n'avait pas besoin de SA pitié. Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul, pensa t-il, mais les sanglots qu'il entendait venant de Granger le bouleversaient. Il y avait un mal profond, un désir de la prendre contre lui et de la consoler, comme, elle, elle l'avait consolé.

Ron releva Hermione du plancher et l'a guida sur la chaise. « Je suis désolé Mione, je ne savais pas »

« Non, Ron, moi je ne le suis pas, je suis juste si fatigué, je dois dormir. J'aurai du vous le dire, mais je n'ai pas voulu que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Harry a tellement de chose en tête déjà ».

« Va te coucher, nous en reparlerons plus tard, après que tu te sois reposée » lui dit Ron tranquillement. Il devait certainement avoir beaucoup de chose en tête. Qu'aurait-il fait à la place de la fouine ? Aurait-il fait la même chose ? Il l'a laissa sur la chaise et marcha jusqu'à la porte l'a refermant derrière lui.

Hermione regarda le lit avec regret.

Elle avait tellement eu tord.

Peu de temps après qu'Hermione s'endorme, Molly entra pour voir comment allait Drago. Elle trouva Hermione, blotti contre Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensée que c'était une bonne idée de les laisser dans le même lit ensemble, mais en même temps elle n'avait pas le coeur à réveiller la jeune fille. Molly savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et elle la regarda, Hermione portait sur son visage, qui depuis quelques jours ne reflétait que la fatigue et l'angoisse, un air apaisé. Elle les regarda et quitta la pièce le plus doucement possible.

Oo°oO

Un soir, après minuit, Draco commença à se réveiller de son sommeil. Il senti quelque chose qui dégageait de la chaleur à côté de lui. Ses bras étaient placés autour d'un corps doux et son visage était enfouit dans une montagne de cheveux touffus. Le parfum de lavande était vaguement familier et chatouilla un peu les souvenirs de son cerveau.

Il avait déjà senti ce parfum auparavant, mais où ? Les yeux se fermaient toujours, il laissa ses autres sens guider son cerveau. Une main soutenait le sein arrondi, l'autre main se reposait sur une hanche couverte par de la soie douce. Il déplaça ses mains sur le corps féminin et elle remua dans ses bras. Elle s'agita contre son corps dur, se frottant sur sa partie la plus sensible. Il siffla, respirant brusquement.

Hermione Granger.

Elle se déplaça de nouveau, s'appuyant plus durement contre lui, essayant de se blottir tout près de sa chaleur. Hermione faisait le rêve le plus délicieux qui soit. Elle était enveloppée dans les bras de Draco et il la tenait fermement, traînant des baisers sur la base de son cou. Elle pouvait sentir la source de chaleur s'intensifiait dans son ventre.

Draco ne se rappelait pas quand pour la dernière fois il avait été aussi près d'un corps féminin. Répondait-il aux hormones ou est-ce que c'était la fille dans ses bras qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, laissant traîner des baisers chauds en bas à son épaule. Son autre main se serra sur sa hanche et en haut de son ventre, glissant sous la chemise qu'il avait maintenant reconnue. La pensée d'elle dans son pantalon et sa chemise le fit durcir encore plus si c'était possible.

Il poussa contre son dos, laissant échapper un gémissement, sa main voyagea plus bas pour glisser au-dessous du pantalon en soie. Quand sa main atteignit son intimité, ses doigts glissèrent entre ses plis, il se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait aucune culotte sur elle. « Merlin, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi » pensa t-il. Elle est impure, c'est une sang de bourbe, mais comme elle était belle, c'était son ange.

Hermione était au feu, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce type de sensation auparavant. En ouvrant pendant quelques secondes les yeux, elle aperçut la lueur de la lune filtrant à travers les rideaux. Des bras étaient enveloppés autour d'elle, errant en haut et en bas de son corps. Ces lèvres étaient chaudes et douces et suçaient son cou et son épaule.

Ces doigts, oh Dieu, ces doigts. Elle haleta sentant un feu nouveau en elle et qui menaçait de la consumer. Elle se colla encore plus à lui, essayant d'obtenir plus de friction. L'instinct avait repris le dessus, son esprit était totalement perdu.

Draco ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'était chaud et humide. Il inséra deux doigts dans son humidité serrée la faisant haleter avec passion. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait encore le contrôle. Ses hanches bougeaient en suivant le rythme de ses doigts. Il l'a retourna et se blotti lui-même entre les cuisses qui s'étaient ouvertes pour lui. Comment pouvait –il se trouver si mal et si bien en même temps ?

Hermione commença à s'affoler quand elle senti que les mains de Draco déplaçait la chemise vers le haut, sur ses seins. Elle se raidie, essayant de le repousser.

« Non, Draco, arrête toi s'il te plait » plaida t-elle. Ses réclamations tombèrent dans des oreilles sourdes.

« Oui » Chuchota-il. Et quand ses lèvres encerclèrent son mamelon, elle oublia tout, elle ne voyait plus que Drago. Il l'a conduisit encore une fois dans une frénésie stupide quand il pinça et aspira chaque sein à tour de rôle. Quand l'un était dans sa bouche, l'autre était pincé et tiré par ses doigts.

« Draco, s'il te plait » Chuchota-elle de nouveau, en cambrant son dos contre lui, en voulant plus, demandant encore plus, avide de sa bouche chaude, ouverte. Ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux le poussant vers le bas, contre sa peau. Elle n'en avait jamais assez de lui.

Il laissa une traînée de baisers humides, chauds en bas ses seins et sur son estomac, laissant une traînée de feu en bas de son corps. Il la rendait fou et elle ne savait comment demander ce qu'elle voulait. Est-ce qu'elle le voulait vraiment ? Merlin, OUI, elle le voulait. En balançant ses hanches contre son membre durci, elle libéra de petits gémissements de plaisir.

Draco essaya de garder le contrôle de lui-même, mais quand elle commença à se balancer contre lui, ses pensées devinrent nuageuses et il se perdit dans son plaisir. Tirant sa chemise il couvrit chaque centimètres de peau qu'il pourrait atteindre de tendres baisers. Il lui murmura dans le creux de son oreille des mots en lui disant comment elle était sexy et belle, il l'a taquinée en soufflant sur sa peau brûlante de désir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour enlever les deux pantalons qu'ils portaient.

L'air frais de la nuit sur sa peau lui fit avoir la chair de poule. Sa bouche faisait de merveilleuses choses à son corps. Il lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. Elle senti sa langue faire des arabesques quelconques sur son bas-ventre et sur ses cuisses. Il eut un moment d'hésitation puis ensuite sa langue était sur sa fente, l'embrassant de sa bouche gourmande, lapant, léchant et suçant son petit bouton de chair. Elle s'accrocha aux sensations, balançant son corps et Draco dû placer ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour la garder en place, tandis que sa langue continuait son voyage de son mont venus jusqu'à la limite de ses lèvres. Ensuite il inséra sa langue à l'intérieur d'elle.

Hermione eu envie de crier, elle allait exploser quand il inséra un doigt et ensuite un autre, faisant un lent va-et-vient. Sa langue ne laissant pas de repose à son clitoris. Elle cria et émit des gémissements de plus en plus forts, se tordant sous la douce torture que lui infligeaient ses mains expertes. Elle se sentie au bord de quelque chose de tellement bon, elle ne pouvait pas le nommer. Leurs corps brillant de transpiration. Elle bougea au-dessous de lui, se confondant au rythme de ses doigts

« Drago, s'il te plait » Gémit-elle de nouveau.

« Viens pour moi mon ange » ronronna t-il, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de ce doux nectar. Ses lèvres douces dévorèrent les siennes voracement. « Si chaud, si serré » murmura t-il, en l'embrassant. Elle descendit sa main, saisissant la sienne fermement. Elle le caressait, le taquinait, il ne pourrait bientôt plus garder le contrôle. En augmentant son allure, il ajouta un troisième doigt qu'il plongea à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était tout bonnement délicieux, en la sentant si serrée, si étroite et si chaude autour de ses doigts, il ne pu qu'imaginer son sexe au plus profond d'elle-même. Son corps commença à frissonner violemment à cause la force de son orgasme. Elle eut un vertige et il avala sa délivrance avec sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini », chuchota t-il doucement dans son oreille. « Je viens juste de commencer » et il se plaça devant son entrée, il la pénétra légèrement et ressorti aussitôt. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ils étaient obscurcis par le désir et elle senti une montée de fierté en elle car il avait envie d'elle et c'était pour elle qu'il était aussi dur. Elle avait laissé son chagrin de côté, du moins pour quelques heures.

Quand elle le senti pousser en elle de nouveau, elle leva ses hanches et s'empala sur lui, mordant sa lèvres jusqu'au sang pour retenir un cri perçant. Elle ressentie une immense douleur, ce qui enleva toute traces de plaisir sur son visage, plaisir qu'elle avait ressentie auparavant. Draco le sentant immédiatement, il couvrit son visage de tendres baisers, la tenant contre lui, l'embrassant, lui disant des mots réconfortants.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça » dit-il.

Hermione le fit taire par un baiser, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour demander le passage. Il approfondi le baiser, poussant sa langue dans sa bouche, mélangeant sa langue avec la sienne, une représentation parfaite de ce qu'il allait faire dans le reste de son corps. Quand il estima qu'elle s'était enfin détendue il commença un long va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Merlin, Mione c'est si bon d'être à l'intérieur de toi, tu n'en a pas idée » Elle haleta aux nouvelles sensations qu'il provoquait à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si complète. Elle allait bientôt explosée sous la si douce torture qu'il lui infligeait. Il se déplaça doucement d'abord et ensuite approfondi ses poussées jusqu'à qu'une dernière poussée, plus profonde et plus forte que les autres, le fit aller jusqu'au plus profond de son corps.

« Plus … vite s'il te… plait plus … vite », haleta t-elle

« Tout ce que tu veux mon ange », Et il augmenta son allure, faisant un rapide va-et-vient dans son intimité. Les émotions rattrapèrent Draco, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était ELLE. Elle était son ange, elle l'avait sauvé de l'obscurité et elle l'avait rempli de sa lumière. Hermione s'est alors raidi autour de lui et il avait l'impression que c'était son âme qui était serré autour de lui. Le plaisir l'intoxiquait, il n'avait jamais rien vécu de pareil. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement, c'était comme si l'histoire était déjà écrite, comme si leur union était inévitable. Quand elle vînt une deuxième fois, se tordant de plaisir, en se contractant fermement autour de lui et en appelant son nom, il ne se retînt plus. En poussant une dernière fois dans sa chaude humidité, il se déversa en elle, en y mettant tout son corps et toute son âme.

**Voilou c'est fini pour ce chapitre... j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous lirez la suite elle viendra rapidement j'ai plus de 6 chapitres d'avance dans ma traduction mais d'abord je veux des revieuw donc vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire héhé ! lol Perso j'ai bien aimé comment l'auteur décrit la scène M et les sentiments vont assez bien avec les personnages !! à mon goût c'est une fic comme je les aiment****, ni trop fleur bleue, ni avec des sad sad end !! j'aime le milieu et c'est le moteur de cette fic elle est authentique j'adore !! c'est pour ça que je vous l'a traduit d'ailleurs !! lol allez j'arrête avec mon bla bla ...**

**je vous fait de gros kizouille **

**Votre traductrice lol**

**Manelor...**


	7. La mission

**Voici le chapitre 6 pour votre plus grand plaisir, je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés des revieuw au chapitre précédents !! ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, je ferais tout pour continuer cette fic en parralèles avec mes 5 autres fics déjà publiées !! mdr je ne fais pas dans la dentelle !! bon allez je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre...**

Oo°oO

La lune brillait au dessus du Terrier, elle semblait sourire à travers les rideaux aux deux amants. Ils se blottirent plus profondément sous les couvertures et se collèrent l'un contre l'autre en somnolent paisiblement, tout semblait être parfait. Il n'y avait ni mots blessant, ni mauvais sentiments il n'y avait pas de cauchemars. Il y avait seulement la paix, mais la paix ne peut jamais durer. Et quand la paix part il ne reste que l'obscurité. L'obscurité s'approche à pas de loup, tellement silencieusement que l'on ne pourrait pas l'a remarquer, ni la prévoir. Elle est accueillie par les corrompus. Eux, voyaient seulement sa grimace.

Les détraqueurs flottaient au-dessus d'Azkaban. Ils ne protégeaient pas la prison, ils essayaient de la détruire. Des mangemorts sur des balais tournoyaient autour du fort extérieur, tuant les Aurors qui passaient par là ou qui essayaient de les en empêcher. Ils ne purent gagner contre les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts, ils étaient trop nombreux. Finalement les Ténèbres envahirent la prison d'Azkaban. Ils entrèrent dans la prison, du moins ce qui n'avait pas étaient tués, et commencèrent à ouvrir les cellules qui hébergeaient les Mangemorts prisonniers. Lucius Malfoy fut libéré de sa cellule et traîné sur le carrelage froid. Ayant était gardé prisonnier pendant près d'un an dans l'obscurité, sa peau d'ordinaire pâle l'était encore plus. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et ses cheveux qui autrefois étaient doux et soyeux, étaient maintenant sales et emmêlés. Une pâle imitation qu'avait été l'homme auparavant.

« Notre seigneur a jugé bon de te donner un peu de liberté Malfoy » se moqua un des Mangemorts. « Mais ne t'attend pas à être reçu sur un tapis rouge, et n'espère rien de lui, ou du moins rien pour l'instant. Ton fils nous as trahis et maintenant tu vas payer pour lui, Lucius » Le mangemort le frappa, le battant à coups de pied dans les côtes et sur le visage. A son arrivée, il traîna Malfoy dans son ancienne demeure et le jeta à l'intérieur. Malfoy atterrit à plat ventre sur le tapis en velours. Son corps était rongé par la douleur et la fatigue. Il esquissa un mouvement et leva un œil, quand il tourna son regard pour avoir une meilleure vue il se retrouva directement dans les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Endoloris » le mot avait été chuchoté méchamment au travers de la pièce. Le sortilège frappa Malfoy de plein fouet lui envoyant les pointes de douleur dans son corps déjà affaiblit. Il cria, incapable de s'arrêter. Il se tordait de douleur sur le plancher, Voldemort le regardant agoniser en émettant un rire froid, insensible, sans vie. « Es-tu un traître à ton propre sang Lucius? » Siffla Voldemort. « Pensais-tu pouvoir me trahir en toute impunité et être capable de t'en sortir après cela ? » demanda t-il.

« Non, mon seigneur, La famille Malfoy n'est pas traître à son sang, je vis pour vous servir mon maître » dit Lucius, la douleur devenant de plus en plus insupportable.

« Mais ton fils ne pense pas comme toi mon cher Lucius. Il a lâchement abandonné notre cause, Il nous a quitté comme le lâche qu'il est. As-tu élevé ton fils pour qu'il soit un lâche Lucius ? ».

« Non mon seigneur, mon fils n'a été élevé que pour vous servir maître » dit Lucius en se prosternant, le sang coulant goutte à goutte de son nez et de sa bouche.

Voldemort ria d'un rire à glacer le sang. Il a envoyé un autre Endoloris à l'homme affaibli. La douleur était de l'agonie pure, le nez en sang, imprégnant le tapis avec sa couleur. Voldemort retira le sort avant qu'il ne puisse s'évanouir.

« Si tu veux revenir dans mes bonnes grâces Lucius tu dois exécuter une nouvelle mission. Je veux que tu recherches ton fils et que tu le tues »

« Mon Lord » pleura Malfoy en suffoquant, « vous voulez que je tue mon seul fils, mon héritier ? »

« Tu le feras! Et tu retrouveras ceux qui l'ont aidé, ou alors je te promet que ton âme déloyale pourrira en enfer pour l'éternité » lui cria Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy avait trouvé son enfer sur terre. Il regarda alors fixement son maître ses yeux embués par la douleur et le sang. Chaque nerf était en feu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de son coeur. Tuer propre fils signifiait pour lui qu'il vendrait à Voldemort sa dernière part d'humanité, sa dernière trace de chaleur dans ce cœur froid. Il condamné son âme. Lucius cria face aux émotions qui le déchiraient à l'intérieur. « Non » pensa t-il, un Malfoy ne montre pas ses émotions. Ils ne montrent jamais de faiblesse. Ils sont forts et ils survivent. Sa dernière pensée avant de tomber dans l'inconscience fut pour sa belle-fille, il les retrouverait et il les cacherait, jamais il ne permettrait au seigneur des Ténèbres de tuer son fils, jamais…

Il les emmènerait loin de l'obscurité et loin de la guerre qui déchirait ce monde. Il n'aurait jamais du devenir un Mangemort pour le compte de Tom Riddle. Il maudit ce nom, regrettant de l'avoir un jour entendu Il avait tant désiré, il avait tant voulu le servir. « Comme c'était stupide » pensa t-il maintenant. Ils perdraient tous à la fin. Si Voldemort gagnait cependant il ne vivrait qu'avec la crainte d'être découverts et la peur d'être tués le reste de leurs misérables vies. Par contre si Potter gagnait, il n'y aurait aucune place dans la société pour lui. Il serait déshérité, il n'aurait plus rien. Il n'aurait nulle part où aller, il n'aurait plus rien.

« Travers » appela Voldemort. « Tu sais où tu dois l'emmener. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire »

Travers apparu à l'entrée du studio. Lucius Malfoy était couché sur le plancher en boule. Il le saisi par le dos de sa robe de sorcier et le traîna au travers de la pièce. Il serait plus facile de soulever par lévitation le corps jusqu'aux cachots souterrains, mais ce serait trop indolore. Travers aimait infliger la douleur, particulièrement sur des traîtres au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'y mettait de bon cœur, comme les moldus disent ' aucune douleur, aucun gain '. Et il s'assurerait bien entendu à ce que ça soit très douloureux, pour que Malfoy ne l'oubli pas.

Lucius fut jeté dans la cellule qui avait été récemment quittée par son fils. Travers rempli un saut d'eau et jeta un sort pour qu'il devienne glacial. Il déposa le seau d'eau sur la tête de son nouveau prisonnier. « Jette un coup d'œil et regarde ce que ton fils nous a laissé comme cadeau avant de partir » railla Travers. « J'espère que tu l'aimes ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait avoir ton avis là-dessus et il attend ta réponse » Travers fit claquer la porte de la cellule, son rire se répercutant partout dans le cachot souterrain. Lucius ouvrit ses yeux et se retrouva face au cadavre froid de sa femme. Les cris perçants de son âme torturée rebondirent sur les murs de la cellule. Le cachot souterrain attrapa les sons, les amplifiant à chaque répercussion « NON ! » dit son esprit à plusieurs reprises. Comment son propre fils avait-il pu faire ça, à sa propre mère ? Si cela était vrai, il ne ressentait alors plus aucun amour pour son fils, non plus aucun. Son esprit, avoisinant déjà la folie, perdit sa dernière lueur de réalité.

Il n'a pas eu besoin d'entrer dans l'esprit de Travers pour douter de la sincérité ou de la précision de ses déclarations. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir remettre en doute les circonstances de la vision qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Son esprit était parti, l'obscurité le gagnant de nouveau.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux quand les premiers rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la chambre C'était la meilleure nuit qu'elle avait passé depuis longtemps. Elle s'étira et se retourna lentement, son corps entrant en collision avec quelque chose d'étranger et de dur.

_Parfois je me sens… Je dois partir en courant, Je dois partir …_

Elle se trouva face à Draco Malfoy. Comment pourrait-elle oublier ? Les souvenirs de la nuit passée ressurgirent alors et elle se mit à rougir. « Et bien ma grande qu'est ce que tu es cruche » pensa t-elle. Il semblait si paisible avec ses yeux fermés et son visage détendu. Son petit sourire satisfait habituel était absent, donnant à son visage un air angélique. Mon ange. Il l'avait appelé comme ça la nuit dernière. Il doit le dire à toutes les filles avec qui il a couché, je ne ressemble en aucun cas à un ange moi, pensa t-elle.

Elle ressenti un immense sentiment accablant elle avait envie de s'échapper. Il l'a détestée, ils étaient ennemis. Que lui dirait-il ? Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela la nuit dernière, serait-elle au moins capable de rester ennemi avec lui ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ? Elle ne pourrait pas résister s'il l'appelait de nouveau.

_Tu fais souffrir mon cœur…_

Elle se retourna de nouveau, prête à descendre du lit quand deux bras forts la rattrapèrent par les hanches et la tirèrent vers lui. Elle se raidi et se tînt droite comme un I contre son corps.

« Ne pars pas » Chuchota t-il « Ne me laisse pas Hermione ».

Dans l'esprit de Draco tourbillonnait mille pensées différentes. Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là, ni depuis combien temps il était ici. Il connaissait l'enfer, il en avait l'habitude mais il n'avais pas l'habitude qu'ont lui offre autant d'attention. Il savait que la Belette dormait dans une chambre voisine ce qui signifiait que le survivant n'était pas loin. Merlin, comment avait-il pu se mettre dans cette merde ? Ceux qu'ils avaient appelé ami l'avaient jeté dans une cellule et l'avaient torturé. Ceux qu'il appelait ennemi s'occupaient apparemment de lui et le nourrissaient pour sa santé. Et sa mère, oh Dieu, sa mère était morte. Il pourrait toujours voir son corps sans vie, froid, dans son esprit. Son corps commença à trembler violemment. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne pleurerait pas. Peut-être s'il se le répétait plusieurs fois cela n'arriverait pas. Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer et les larmes menaçaient de tomber.

_L'amour que nous partageons semble venir de nulle part et j'ai perdu ma lumière car je remue et me tourne, je ne peux pas dormir la nuit sans toi._

Hermione senti ses tremblements et oublia son embarras. Elle tourna la tête pour lui faire face de nouveau, enveloppant ses bras autour de ses épaules. « Draco », elle prit une respiration « Ca va, tout va bien, d'accord, » chuchota-elle d'une manière apaisante. Ses mots consolants furent sa destruction. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps il laissa ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sa tête se nichant dans son cou et ses cheveux.

Quand ses larmes cessèrent, elle sécha doucement ses joues et lui fit un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui brisait le cœur en se mettant dans des états pareils. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter autant de douleur dans un seul être humain. « Aaagghhh, mais depuis quand est-ce que je suis devenue aussi douce moi » pensa t-elle. C'est Malfoy, la fouine. Ce n'était pas un petit chiot qu'elle promènerait à la maison en priant sa mère de le garder. Oh mon Dieu mais comment fait-il pour avoir ces yeux ? Ron et Harry allait la tuer. « Oh et puis mince » pensa t-elle en se penchant pour lui donner un autre baiser à couper le souffle.

Draco ne savait pas si c'était le paradis ou l'enfer. Son parfum musqué assailli ses sens. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Elle se sépara de lui et lui accorda l'entrée de sa bouche. C'était chaud, humide et céleste. Le désir s'empara de son corps et il approfondi leur baiser. Elle gémi doucement dans sa bouche quand elle senti comment il était dur contre elle.

Il brisa leur baiser, son souffle était saccadé. Qu'avait-il fait ? Que son père dirait-il ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y retourner maintenant. Son père le renierait et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le pourchasserait sûrement. Il était sur la liste noire des Mangemorts pour la vie maintenant.

_A chaque fois, je cours après toi, maintenant je courrais avec toi, je chérirai cet amour que tu m'as donné … _

« Pourquoi » Demanda t-elle. Sa voix était à peine plus haute d'un chuchotement. Pendant des jours elle avait essayé de calculer pourquoi il l'avait choisie elle pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait choisi d'impliquer dans ses rêves. Elle ne savait pas tout à fait comment il l'avait fait encore, mais elle savait reconnaître la magie antique quand elle la sentait.

« Pourquoi quoi » répondit-il, la confusion la plus totale se peignant sur son visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venue dans tes rêves. C'était très personnel et tu m'as attiré dans tes rêves, pourquoi moi ? » Elle retînt son souffle, ayant presque peur de sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'à tout moment il recommencerait à l'insulter et à se moquer d'elle.

Draco ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il admirait toujours son courage, sa force ? En prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença, « Quand j'étais un enfant, ma mère m'a appris comment faire voyager son esprit en dehors de ton propre corps. Quelque part où la douleur et le mal ne pouvaient pas m'affecter. Quand j'étais en bas dans les cachots souterrains le seul endroit sûr où je pourrais penser, c'était toi et dans tes rêves, je sais que ça peut sembler sentimental, mais tu es une personne merveilleuse malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire par le passé. Je le comprends maintenant. Tu es un ange, mon ange, courageuse, forte et tu es une amie loyale. C'est pour ça que je me cacher de la douleur à l'intérieur de toi ».

Hermione allait commençait à parler mais il l'interrompit

« Je déteste ça, mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas m'aider. J'ai été attiré par ton esprit. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fini par y penser » finit-il.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione était muette. Ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer elle répondit en l'embrassant. Elle fit rouler Draco sur le dos et approfondi le baiser, alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, la porte s'ouvrit alors sur Harry et Ron.

**Ahhhhh mais quelle va être leurs réactions !! mystère vous le saurait dans le prochain chapitre, je peux juste vous dire que vous allez avoir faire à un Ron disons méfiant et à un Harry plus mâture !! beaucoup plus !! dans les prochains chapitres l'histoire se corse mais ça c'est une autre histoire vous le saurez bien assez tôt !! Drago est tout mignon quand il avoue lol j'aime bien cette face de sa personnalité !! mhhh c'est très ... intéressant ! xd**

**Gros Kizouille**

**Manelor**


	8. le combat

**Voilà la suite tant attendue, je tiens à préciser que je le fais d'un autre ordianteur donc l'annonce de kitty tient toujours je pense que ce n'est pas ma dernière publiquation mais je serais un petit peu plus longue à l'avenir, vueillez m'en excusez d'avance !! lol je vais pas vous embêter avec mon bla bla donc ... bonne lecture !! **

**Manelor ...**

Le chaos éclata alors dans la pièce. Hermione cria, surprise, et se cacha sous les couvertures. Harry et Ron commencèrent à crier sur Drago à pleins poumons. Ginny et Molly arrivèrent en courant pour voir ce qui se passait et découvrirent un Draco Malfoy couché simplement contre les oreillers avec un sourire suffisant ornant ses lèvres.

« Espèce d'immonde fouine baveuse, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être de notre côté ! » cria Ron.

« J'ai besoin de boire » murmura Harry, tenant Ron à l'écart.

Molly et Ginny marchèrent jusqu'au milieu de la chambre, debout entre les deux garçons et Drago.

« Maintenant calmons nous les garçons. Il semble que notre patient soit réveillé » dit Molly. « Comment te sens-tu Drago ? »

« Très bien, Mme. Weasley, je vous remercie pour votre généreuse hospitalité » Répondit Drago, souriant montrant une rangée de dents blanches. Dans son fort intérieur, il pouvait à peine se contenir face aux visages de Potter et de la Bellette. Il se demanda si Hermione leur parlerais de leur nuit passée ensemble, maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix. Il senti monter en lui un pointe de remords quand il songea qu'il avait du la mettre dans une situation impossible, mais alors il regarda le visage rouge de la Belette et essaya de contenir son rire encore une fois.

« Hé, où est Hermione ? » demanda Ginny. « Je l'ai entendue pousser un cri ! »

Hermione se coucha alors complètement sous les couvertures, se blottissant contre Drago. Oh mon Dieu, pensa t-elle, maintenant la maison entière va le savoir. C'était déjà assez dur qu'Harry et Ron l'aient vue, mais si Molly la découvrait aussi elle mourrait de honte. Merlin comment pouvait elle être si stupide. Il faisait sacrément chaud la dessous. WOW sa cuisse est vraiment dure, Merlin, Comment pouvez t-il avoir autant de muscle ? Il faisant vraiment beaucoup trop chaud.

À la question de Ginny, Harry, Ron et Draco piquèrent tous un phare. Harry et Ron crièrent en même temps :

« Je pense que je l'ai vu partir aux toilettes »

« Mais, elle était pas à la cuisine ! » dit Ginny.

Draco après une pause dit calmement, « Eh bien, je pense que vous la trouverais sous – AIE ! » Hermione le pinça méchamment dans les côtes.

Molly qui avait essayé d'écouter Harry et Ron tourna sa tête vers Drago avec un air préoccupé. « Drago tu te sens bien ? Tes côtes te font toujours mal ? »

« Hum, oui, Mme. Weasley. Je suppose que ça doit être ça en effet » Répondit Drago timidement.

Molly lui dit « je te donnerais une potion contre la douleur » et elle se tourna, quittant la chambre. Ginny qui jetait suspicieusement des coups d'œil à la bosse à côté de Malfoy, le vit rougir et elle comprit qu'Hermione se trouvait sous les couvertures. Elle vira au rouge pivoine quand elle comprit la situation. Son regard passa d'Harry à Ron puis à Malfoy plusieurs fois.

« Hum » elle s'éclairci la voix, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en elle pour parler. « Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas m'aider à chercher Hermione vous deux » dit –elle en essayant de les pousser hors de la pièce.

« Mais Ginny, Malfoy… » dit Ron

« Hermione… » dit Harry

« MAINTENANT » leur cria Ginny. « Je suis sûr que nous trouverons Hermione dans une autre partie de la maison, allons y maintenant ». Et sous de nouvelles protestations elle réussi à pousser les garçons hors de la chambre faisant claquer la porte.

Hermione sorti alors sa tête de dessous les couvertures.

« C'était moins une » dit Drago « qu'est ce qui t'a pris de me pincer tout à l'heure ? »

Hermione le regarda avec l'incrédulité la plus totale. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, oubliant complètement sa nudité, lui laissant une excellente vision « Tu es vraiment un… Tu as presque… Argghh ! » Et ensuite elle lui donna une tape, pas aussi forte que celle en troisième année, mais une tape néanmoins.

Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle lui donna une tape, un peu plus forte, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. « Un ange… » Commença t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire. Mais il ne s'excusa pas.

« Je ne suis pas un ange Draco Malfoy. Nous avons failli nous faire prendre par Mme.Weasley, par ta faute. Elle n'aurait pas appréciée. Ton petit lapsus… »

« J'ai pensé à d'autres endroits ou je pourrais mettre ma langue » l'interrompit-il, levant un sourcil moqueur, regardant fixement ses seins. Hermione rougi jusqu'aux bouts de ses racines comprenant que son corps était exposé au regard plein de désir de son amant. Son corps répondit à l'obscurcissement dans ses yeux et son corps commença à trembler, ses mamelons se durcirent et elle pouvait sentir monter la chaleur dans ses reins. Sa respiration s'accéléra, mettant en éveil tout ses sens. Son cerveau lui donna un coup de pied et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du rester là, elle devait sortir.

Avant qu'Harry et Ron ne puissent échapper à Ginny et revenir.

Elle se hâta de sortir du lit en se couvrant avec ses vêtement, prenant les sous-vêtements appartenant à Draco avec elle et elle parti dans la salle de bains. « Ce n'est pas fini » siffla t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Non mon ange tu as raison, c'est loin d'être fini » chuchota Drago dans la chambre vide. Il gémi, se couvrant ses yeux. Dans quel enfer s'était-il mis ? « Tu l'as perdu » pensa t-il. Il y a encore quelque jour, je menais un combat insensé dans les cachots souterrains et maintenant tu m'as officiellement fait perdre la tête. Oh, oui mais d'une façon des plus agréables…

Personne ne remarqua le rat dans un coin de la chambre.

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la salle de bains quand Mme. Weasley monta l'escalier pour apporter la potion à Drago. Elle alluma rapidement la douche et s'y engouffra. L'eau chaude cascada sur son dos et elle commença à poser son front contre les tuiles dures. Stupide, Stupide, Stupide.

« Jésus, Hermione, mais a quoi penses-tu ? » se demanda t-elle

« Je ne pensais pas » dit-elle à haute voix.

« Mais bien sur » Répondit son esprit. « J'espère que tu a aimé, car maintenant il est aussi bon que mort »

« OH MERDE ! Harry et Ron vont le tuer » dit-elle à la pièce vide.

« C'est ce que je te disais » Répliqua son esprit.

« Tait toi qui t'a demandé ton avis ? »Hermione sorti rapidement de la douche et se sécha. Elle rougi légèrement quand elle mis les sous-vêtements et boutonna ses vêtements. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine elle constata qu'elle n'était pas la première arrivée. Harry et Ron étaient au bout de la table, lançant des regards noirs à Drago, assis juste en face d'eux. Ginny était à côté d'Harry et Molly était assise à côté de Draco. Hermione fut assise à la fin de la table par Ginny et Molly. La pièce était tellement sous tension que vous pourriez presque la palper. Incapable de supporter tous les regards sur elles, Hermione termina rapidement son assiette, plus vite que Ron et s'enfuit dans la bibliothèque de fortune avec Ginny sur ses talons.

Harry et Ron se mirent brusquement debout, regardant toujours fixement Malfoy. « Allez Malfoy » dit Ron. « Harry et moi avons un nouveau jeu de Quidditch, nous voudrions te le montrer » Malfoy déglutit difficilement. Il regrettait presque son voyage aux cachots souterrains. Molly quitta la table, les laissant seuls, se demandant si elle devait intervenir. Elle connaissait une chose ou deux d'adolescents et il était plus convenable de leur laisser une chance. Elle savait exactement ce qui s'était passé en haut, ce matin. Tandis qu'elle aimait Hermione comme une fille et l'avait hébergé dans l'espoir qu'elle se marie avec son plus jeune fils un jours, elle était assez intelligente pour se rendre compte que Ron n'état pas celui qu'il fallait pour la sorcière la plus brillante de Poudlard. Elle décida donc de les laisser seuls, elle commença à nettoyer la cuisine.

À l'extérieur, Harry et Ron coincèrent Malfoy contre l'abri à balaie « Weasley, tu as environ cinq secondes pour sortir tes petites mains malpropres de moi » dit Malfoy les dents serrés.

« Et que vas-tu faire sinon la fouine ? » Demanda Ron avec colère.

« Ron, calme toi, laisse le tranquille » dit Harry.

« Harry, il a osé toucher Mione. Il doit l'avoir ensorcelé ce n'est pas possible. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'échapper ».

« Pourtant d'où j'étais, elle ne semblait pas forcée à faire quoi que ce soit Ron, Il faisait froid depuis quelques jours, je ne pense pas… »

« Tu t'entends Harry ? Nous parlons de ce rat qui nous appelait par nos noms de famille, qui nous insultait, depuis SIX ans » Dit Ron d'un air incrédule.

« Ron, tout ce que je dis c'est qu'ont doit avoir confiance en Hermione. Je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions et elle n'est pas stupide. En fait, je plus peur pour elle que j'ai peur de lui ».

Draco ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il allait vivre un mauvais moment.

« Regarde Ron, je n'aime pas admettre cela, en tout cas pas plus que toi, mais McGonagall ne l'aurait pas apporté ici sans avoir une bonne raison. Et ta propre mère ne s'occuperait pas de lui s'ils en savaient davantage »

« Tu y a déjà pensé n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui » répondit harry. « Je sais que c'est notre ennemi, mais je pense que chacun mérite une deuxième chance »

« Mais Harry, Dumbledore… »

« J'étais là Ron, je sais ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore. Dumbledore savait que Malfoy n'était pas un meurtrier et il allait lui donner sa protection. Rogue l'a lui a prise. Je sais aussi que Voldemort est extrêmement fâché contre lui et il n'a aucun endroit où aller. Il a besoin de notre protection maintenant et Dumbledore aurait voulu que nous la lui donnions ».

Ron et Drago étaient sidérés. Ron baissa la tête et Draco resta là, debout, hébété, la bouche entrouverte. « Potter, je… »

« Malfoy, c'est pour cette raison que nous t'avons donné une deuxième chance. Ne te trompes pas et surtout ne la gâche pas. Si Hermione t'aimes, je ne m'y opposerait pas, mais si jamais tu lui fait du mal je te tuerais de mes mains. Suis-je clair? »

« Très clair » répondit Drago en mettant sa main sur son cœur, la mine sérieuse.

Harry souri et lui tendit sa main, « Maintenant nous allons voir qui de nous deux va attraper le vif d'or en premier ».

Et c'était fini. Ron secoua juste sa tête. Que s'était-il passé au juste ? Maintenant que tout était pardonné, cela signifiait-il qu'ils étaient devenus amis? Pouvez-vous vraiment mettre six ans de haine derrière vous et tout recommencer ? Il avait vraiment ses doutes, non, Malfoy les trahiraient un jour où l'autre et ce jour là, il le ferait payer.

Oo°oO

Hermione et Ginny avaient une discussion animée dans la bibliothèque.

« Alors, comment s'était ? » demanda Ginny

« Qu'est-ce qui était quoi ? » demanda Hermione en feignant l'ignorance.

« Oh Hermione, allez pas à moi, comment embrasse t-il ? » Demanda Ginny souriant d'une oreille en l'autre.

« Qui a dit que je l'avait embrassé ? » Dit Hermione en essayant de cacher son visage derrière un livre.

« Harry et Ron. Maintenant dis-le moi. Tu as fait plus que l'embrasser, avoue le ? » Ginny savait qu'elle avait visée juste au vu des couleurs apparaissants sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle lui prit le livre des mains.

« Oh mon Dieu, Ginny, qu'est ce que je vais faire. Je veux dire, c'est Draco Malfoy. Je ne suis pas sûre de l'aimer. Ou tout du moins je ne le pense pas. Je ne sais plus désormais, je suis si embarrassée. C'est ces rêves. Il a du m'ensorceler ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ai ensorcelé, tu n'es pas plus ensorcelé que nous. C'est le type le plus chaud de l'école. »

« Ginny! Je pensais que tu aimais Harry ? »

« J'aime vraiment Harry, mais bien sur Mione, je ne suis pas aveugle. C'est une bombe ! Peut-être a-t-il changé ? Tu es une fille intelligente Mione, tu devrais avoir confiance en toi. Tu ne penses pas qu'il est changé ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Je t'ai dit ce qu'ils lui avait fait, Ginny, comment quelqu'un ne pourrait-il pas changer après cela? C'était horrible, je pense que j'en aurai des cauchemars le reste de ma vie. Mais quand je suis près de lui, je me sens bien, en sécurité, tu crois que c'est normal ? »

« Hermione, je pense que tu es amoureuse de lui… »

Hermione regarda Ginny avec crainte et surprise. « Non … »

« Oh, si tu l'es » Ginny s'assis en tailleur sur le divan à côté de Hermione, « Maintenant je veux savoir si toutes les rumeurs que l'ont raconte sur lui sont vraies. »

**Alors le chapitre ?? lol moi il me plait bien celui là il est marrand !! surtout quand elle a failli se faire découvrir par Molly !! xd bon j'espèr qu'il vous a plu une seule façon pour que je le sache ... REVIEUW !! mdr **

**A bientôt**

**Manelor ...**


	9. La magie de quoi ?

**Voilà le chapitre 8 !! Enfin xd mais excusez moi j'ai un petit problème d'ordinateur donc je publierais quand je pourrais, mon ordi fait des siennes !! je pense que vous savez ce que c'est ou tout du moins vous l'imaginez .Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont encore une fois laissé des revieuw, c'est ce qui me fait avancé dans toutes mes traductions . J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres vous ont plu ! à bientôt les zamis !! et bonne lecture !**

Oo°oO

Hermione réussi à éviter les garçons pendant plusieurs jours. Elle s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque chaque jour et sortait seulement pour manger quand elle pensait que personne n'était là. Ginny et Molly étaient les seules avec qui elle entrait en contact et Ginny disait seulement aux garçons qu'elle faisait des recherches. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, non, enfin pas vraiment.

Hermione divisait son temps entre la recherche des horcruxes et essayait de trouver plus d'informations sur la question suivante : Comment Draco pouvait contrôler comme il l'a fait ses rêves. Elle trouva finalement une vague référence dans un des livres de Square Grimmauld au sujet de la magie de l'amour, l'art de rêver. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations mais au moins elle savait maintenant que celui qui pouvait contrôler les rêves était appelé « le magicien de l'amour » et que c'était une magie très rare et difficile. Il n'y en avait pas eu dans le monde sorcier depuis plus de cinq cents ans. Le dernier magicien de l'amour avait été un ermite noir.

Hermione marcha lentement dans la cuisine mais elle découvrit que la table était occupée et que c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Les garçons étaient tous réunis autour de la table ayant une discussion animée au sujet des Canons de Chudley. Ron semblait être plus détendu en la présence de Malfoy, mais il n'avait pas complètement laissé tomber sa garde. À l'entrée d'Hermione les trois garçons se retournèrent pour la regarder fixement, un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Hermione de piquer un phare. Elle se retourna et parti en courant vers la porte. Harry et Ron restèrent scotchés sur leurs chaises, mais Draco parti à sa poursuite. Le lapin était hors de son trou et il serait damné s'il la laissait filer maintenant. Elle courrait vite mais Drago était plus rapide et il l'a attrapa sur le pas de la porte, la tirant vers la chambre.

En fermant la porte tranquillement derrière eux, il l'a plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux. Il inhala profondément son parfum de lavande et gémit quand il exhala, envoyant des bouffées d'air chaud sur son cou.

« Mon ange » Chuchota t-il, « je t'ai manqué ? » Hermione trembla de plaisir, il avait ses bras autour de sa taille, il l'a releva, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, chaudes, douces, comme une caresse. Sa langue taquinant la sienne dans un duel ou chacun voulait dominer l'autre. Elle gémi dans sa bouche en sentant l'intensité de son désir. Elle avait choisi aujourd'hui, pour porter une simple jupe plissée. Elle pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son intimité dans l'attente et la montée d'un désir vertigineux. Cette fois elle le voulait et savait comment obtenir le soulagement que son corps cherchait. Merlin, comment pouvait-elle tellement solliciter son contact après seulement quelques jours ? Elle baissa ses mains sur sa taille et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

C'était la réponse que Drago attendait. Il se débarrassa de sa culotte humide et il entra en elle brutalement. Il avait l'impression de glisser dans de la soie. Hermione gémi de plaisir face à cette intrusion. Ses poussées étaient dures mais tellement douces à la fois, c'était étonnant pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas quitté sa chambre depuis quelques jours. Sa blouse était ouverte et il avait sorti ses seins de son soutien-gorge, posant ses lèvres sur les mamelons dressés. Il pinça, lécha et téta chaque mamelon durcis par le désir. Hermione gémi, l'encourageant à augmenter son allure et il fit des poussées plus dures mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle sentait venir la délivrance.

Draco qui senti que son corps commençait à trembler, descendit sa main pour caresser son clitoris avec son pouce et il chuchota une série d'expressions cochonnes dans son oreille. Hermione vînt alors, appelant son nom posant sa tête contre le mur, la rejetant en arrière. Draco avait réussi à se contrôler jusque là mais en la voyant comme ça, la tête rejetée en arrière, pleine de félicité, il n'y tînt plus et il se déversa en elle. Ses jambes étaient toujours serrées autour de sa taille et il se demandait comment il réussissait à rester debout après un tel orgasme. Par merlin, elle va me tuer, pensa t-il et il s'effondra sur le plancher l'emportant avec lui. Il était toujours en elle car il était couché sur le dos, elle au dessus, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

« Merlin, femme, Essayes-tu de me tuer ? » demanda Drago quand il pu parler de nouveau. Il ri sous cape regardant son visage offusqué et il compris alors son erreur. Il était toujours à l'intérieur d'elle et son mouvement avait réveillé son érection. Ils leur fallaient encore une demie heures avant qu'il ne se décide de quitter le plancher.

_« Draco, où sommes nous? » demanda Hermione nerveusement. Elle s'était réveillée pour se trouver dans une petite clairière, les courtes herbes vertes pointaient vers le soleil avec de petites fleurs sauvages. Au nord de cet endroit, elle pouvait entendre le bruit d'une chute d'eau. Au sud ceux de la frontière des arbres qui représentaient une forêt profonde. Étant assisse, elle vu que Draco disposait une couverture sur le sol et prenait la nourriture dans un panier de pique-nique._

_« Bienvenue dans mon pays des rêves, mon ange » Draco marcha jusqu'à elle et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. « Tu as manqué le déjeuner donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais te préparer un pique-nique ». Il lui souri diaboliquement. Elle se permit de se laisser guider jusqu'à la couverture et fut stupéfaite face à la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait réussie à tirer du petit panier. Son estomac grogna et elle oublia tout à part le festin qui s'étendait sous ses pieds._

_Ils mangèrent pendant longtemps, échangeant des plaisanteries espiègles, parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione savait que Draco avait toujours était très intelligent, il était le deuxième de leur classe après tout et constata qu'elle aimait correspondre par esprit avec lui. Elle comprit alors. Les six dernières années qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble n'étaient en fait qu'un immense jeu. Toujours essayer de triompher sur l'autre, mais quand ils se sont enfin trouvés c'était tout simplement étonnant. _

_Elle se rappela que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui parler de garçons harcelant les filles qu'ils avaient aimées. Elle se demandait si Draco avait harcelé toutes ces compagnes pendant toutes ces années parce qu'il aimait toutes ces filles quelque part sans le comprendre. Il avait donné un sens à sa vie, il avait ce petit quelque chose dans le regard. La seule chose qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de, Ron et d'Harry, c'étaient de l'amitié éternelle, un fan de Quidditch et un stratège fantaisistes sur le jeu d'échec version sorcier. Elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt dans le Quidditch et franchement elle pourrait donner un coup de pied à tous les fans des échecs si elle le pouvait. Elle n'était pas un génie pour rien._

_Draco se coucha sur la couverture pour observer Hermione. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué comment elle était belle auparavant ? Sans doute lui aurait-elle couru après pour son argent. Son père avait eu tort à propos d'elle mais il se sentait toujours déchiré. Il avait été élevé sa vie entière pour la détester, mais comment pourrait il continuer à la détester maintenant. Elle lui avait volé son cœur. Et franchement, il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière._

_« Draco, sais-tu ce qu'est le magicien de l'amour ? » Demanda Hermione le sortant de sa rêverie._

_« Ou as-tu entendue ce terme ? » Demanda t-il avec hésitation, une impression crispé sur la visage._

_« J'ai trouvé une référence dans un livre d'un de tes ancêtres »._

_Il ri sous cape « Tu es incroyable Granger, toit et tes bouquins » elle roula des yeux._

Hermione était assise droit comme un I dans le lit. Elle suffoquait et se sentie comme si elle avait essayé de passer en courant dans l'eau. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ça dans sa vie. Draco se mis à côté d'elle, pâle, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Oh mon Dieu, pensa t-elle, il ne se réveilla pas et sa gorge se resserra de panique.

« Draco » le poussa t-elle

« Draco! » cria t-elle un peu plus fort, le poussant un peu plus durement, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude.

« Malfoy ». Cria t-elle en lui mettant une claque. Il se réveilla brusquement et l'a saisie par les poignets, le tirant vers lui, se retrouvant nez à nez.

« Granger, Ca t'arrive souvent de donner des claques aux gens comme ça ? » lui demanda t-il en grognant.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sourire, « j'en ai seulement l'habitude avec toi Malfoy »

« C'est une habitude que je me trouve dans l'obligation d'arrêter ». Il se déplaça la mettant en dessous de lui, son corps était toujours faible et il réussit à peine à se soulever du lit avant qu'il ne tombe une nouvelle fois.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Hermione, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude.

« C'est la première fois que je le fait, je suppose que ça m'a prit beaucoup d'énergie. Il y a un livre dans le fond de ma valise, bien caché sous une doublure. Tu devrais le trouver très intéressant. »

Hermione marcha vers la valise et sorti toutes les affaires. En l'enlevant soigneusement elle trouva plusieurs articles qui avaient été cachés. Il y avait un tome extrêmement antique qu'il lui semblait qu'il pourrait tomber en lambeaux à tout moment, une clef et une baguette magique.

« D'où vient cette baguette magique ? »

« Oh ! C'est ma baguette de rechange »

« Tu as une baguette magique de rechange toi ! »

« Pourquoi tu n'en as pas toi ! »

« Hum, non Draco, la plupart des sorciers n'ont qu'une baguette magique » dit-elle. « Tu es gâté »

« Je ne le suis pas »

« Tu l'es. A quoi sert cette clé ? »

« La banque de Gringotts. Assures toi que la Belette ne la trouve pas »

Hermione replaça tout dans la valise, apportant seulement le livre avec elle. « Vraiment, Draco, tu penses vraiment que Ron pourrait voler ton argent ? »

« Pourquoi prendre le risque ? »

Elle renifla doucement, roula des yeux et ensuite elle se mit dans sa lecture, en mettant le nez dans le livre.

La magie de l'amour : Rêves et Divination par Litmor Black.

Hermione se perdit dans le livre pendant plus de deux heures; Il ressemblait à un guide complet. Il entrait en détail sur les différents niveaux et était essentiellement le journal de l'auteur et les notes de son voyage. L'auteur l'avait fait très clair quoique ce savoir sur cette magie était assez complexe. Il devait avoir une compensation pour ce cadeau.

Comme avec le monde moldus, les mots ne disaient pas tout, même pour un sorcier. La magie de l'amour exigeait beaucoup de méditation et une très bonne maîtrise de soi. Il exigeait à son utilisateur une parfaite maîtrise de ses propres émotions. Le magicien de l'amour étaient très charismatique et avait toujours le contrôle de la situation.

« C'est exactement lui ! » Pensa Hermione, ce livre décrit Malfoy en bas avec sa dernière bande d'ADN. L'apprenti magicien de l'amour était arrogant, manipulateur, dominateur et complètement hypnotique. Elle frissonna aux implications. Si Voldemort découvrait les capacités de Draco il serait l'arme suprême. Les magiciens de l'amour entièrement formés était capable de faire n'importe quoi, capable de faire QUOI QUE CE SOIT, sans même toucher leur cible. Il pouvait envahir les rêves de quelqu'un qu'il choisissait et les manipuler.

Il était très étroitement lié aux Legimens mais seulement, lui, n'avait pas besoin de regarder ses victimes dans les yeux et il était beaucoup plus puissant. L'épisode sur le Combat de ses Rêves lui revînt en mémoire et si leur petite aventure de cette après-midi était une indication, Draco n'était pas très loin d'atteindre ce niveau.

Hermione replaça le livre à l'intérieur de la valise et mit le plus puissant et le plus compliqué des sortilèges de verrouillage qu'elle connaissait. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus par hasard ou découvre les capacités de Draco. Il pourrait facilement être un des magiciens les plus puissants existant aujourd'hui et il était dans leur intérêt de le garder dans le bon côté pour la guerre.

Elle regarda son visage pâle en train de dormir. En prenant une inspiration elle le secoua doucement de son sommeil.

« Draco, nous devons parler »

_A suivre ..._

**Wow ! la dernière phrase qui va en faire enrager plus d'un lol, doucement les curieux xd le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt je vous le promet oky ? mdr. Me tuez pas j'y suis pour rien c'est l'auteur xd (la fille qui balance pas trop !) **

**Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla et à très bientôt**

**Manelor...**


	10. Malentendus

**Ahhhhh !! Alors voilou le prochain chapitre tant attendu !! lol j'espère que l'attente n'ora pas été trop désagréable !! mdr des problèmes d'ordinateurs persistants la poisse quoi !! je vous laisse imaginer la cata et mon état quand j'ai su que je ne pourré plus publier mais j'ai trouvé un moyen tadam et vous voici pour le 9ème chapitre de cette fic !! héhé je suis pas forte dite moi (bon d'accord je me tais !) allez bonne lecture**

**manelor...**

Oo°oO

Ils s'enfermèrent dans la bibliothèque pendant plus de deux heures. L'odeur de moisi envahi leurs narines et les particules de poussière tourbillonnaient dans l'air. Hermione arpenta le plancher rapidement. Harry semblait être prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. Le visage de Ron passa du rouge écrevisse au blanc pâle. Et Draco, et bien il était juste pâle.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi? Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ma parole ? » Cria t-il, sa peau de plus en plus pâle.

« Mione tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, je ne pourrais jamais demander ça. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux » dit Harry en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux pour la centième fois au moins.

« Moi je suis d'accord » dit Ron « S'il ne revient pas, comme ça, nous n'auront plus à s'inquiéter pour lui »

Draco se leva et poussa Ron qui atterrit dans une étagère de livres, « D'accord la Belette, pourquoi ne commencerai-je pas sur toi » souri t-il d'un air satisfait. Ron déglutit difficilement.

« Berk, STOP! » Hermione poussa les deux garçons. « Honnêtement Malfoy, penses-tu que t'allais rester assis et que t'aller te cacher ici pour le reste de la guerre ? » Ron pouffa de rire.

« Non, Granger, tu as raison je ne vais pas rester assis ici pendant que dehors se trame la guerre » dit –il en la regardant méchamment. « Je me suis rendu compte dernièrement que je voudrais bien me battre avec un Mangemort finalement. La chose à laquelle à laquelle je n'était pas préparé par contre c'est de passer mon temps à pourchasser des serpents trop grands dans mes rêves en les tuant. Des serpents tellement grands qu'ils peuvent vous avaler en 10 secondes ».

Le conflit verbal continua pendant toute la nuit. Harry ne bougerait pas et raconta le récit des Horcruxes à Malefoy, Ron le soutenant. Malfoy ne consentit pas à utiliser le combat des rêves pour aider Harry à se débarrasser du serpent sans savoir pourquoi.

Une semaine était passée et les quatre adolescents se parlaient à peine. Seulement Harry et Ron semblaient être en bons termes même si quelques fois c'était très bancal. Hermione ne parlait pas et Draco était retourné avec ses anciennes manières insultant Potter et Weasley. Il n'essayait même de chercher Hermione des yeux. Il l'observerait cependant quand elle ne le regardait pas et il remarqua qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup et qu'elle ne mangeait presque plus.

Draco se battait contre lui-même, c'était sa bataille et en conséquence ses cauchemars ressemblaient à une vengeance. Il se dégoûtait, il était dans l'incapacité de contrôler ses propres émotions et envoyait de violents coups de poing à quelqu'un, cette personne avait osé s'insinuer dans ses rêves.

Harry n'allait pas bien non plus, il avait eu deux visions concernant Voldemort la semaine dernière. C'était la dernière vision qui l'avait finalement décidé, il allait parler à Hermione et seul à seul « Ça va, tu as gagné ? » lui demanda t-il un samedi matin.

« J'ai gagné quoi harry ? »Demanda t-elle froidement. Elle était assise dans la bibliothèque en train de lire des livres. Elle était fatiguée à cause du manque de sommeil et elle était énervée contre elle-même car Drago lui manquait. Chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait elle avait du mal à se retenir de mettre ses doigts par ses cheveux soyeux et doux. Elle fit claquer son livre, et se frappa la tête avec, un sentiment de frustration la gagnant.

« Tu as gagné, nous parlerons à Malfoy des Horcruxes. Voldemort sait où nous sommes Hermione, nous devons partir d'ici » dit Harry instantanément. « Nous prendrons Malfoy avec nous à Square Grimmauld. Nous devons détruire ce médaillon de toute façon et c'est le dernier endroit ou nous l'avons vu »

« Oh, Harry, comment nous a-t-il trouvés ? Je croyait que le Terrier était incartable »

« Il l'est, sauf si tu sais ou tu cherches… »

« Mais qui… »

« Wormtail. Je l'ai vu donner son rapport, mais ce n'est pas tout Hermione. Il suspecte Malfoy. Ils savent qu'il a un don puissant, ils ne savent pas où il est. Il est très en colère et il est prêt à frapper. Nous devons nous déplacer ce soir ».

Elle haleta. « Il a le droit de savoir alors, l'un d'entre nous doit le dire à Drago » Harry la regardait du coin de l'œil et elle souffla. « Feuille papier ciseaux ? » Demanda t-elle avec bon espoir. Elle perdu et elle du aller lui dire « La pouasse ! »

Elle le trouva dans sa chambre. Après avoir frappé contre la porte et n'ayant obtenue aucune réponse elle se décida à entrer. Draco l'observa du lit, son regard froid masquant ses émotions. Par tous les Dieux qu'elle était belle, mais la tension elle ne faisait que monter. Elle était fatiguée ça se voyait sur chaque trait de son visage. Elle était trop jeune pour avoir des lignes sur son visage. Elle devrait être heureuse et insouciante, loin de cette guerre, son visage trop dur pour une jeune fille de cet âge. Elle était très certainement le cerveau de l'opération. Harry et Ron, eux, avaient réagis sur le coup de l'impulsion. S'il quittait Harry il irait jusqu'à la forteresse du Seigneur des ténèbres et essayerait de le tuer. Ron le suivrait sûrement.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la valise dans le coin. Tirant sa baguette magique elle chuchota les mots qui l'ouvriraient. Draco ne bougea même pas à ses mouvements, il avait confiance en elle. Il ne l'a regarda jamais dans les yeux. Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'elle ouvre sa valise, cela devrait lui donner l'accès à sa baguette magique. Devait-il lui interdire cela et la mettre dehors ? Draco ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi penser. Il pouvait s'occuper de lui, mais il n'avait nulle part où aller. Son père s'était enfui d'Azkaban et était retourné dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il était un traître et il n'avait plus de maison. Il ne pouvait même pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Sa dernière année. Il aurait été Préfet en chef et elle aurait été préfète en chef aussi.

« Nous devons nous déplacer, l'endroit où nous sommes n'est plus sûr » Ses mots ne l'étonnèrent même pas. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher ici pour toujours. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'ils ne se soient pas déplacés plus tôt. « Tu auras besoin de ta baguette de rechange » Un petit sourire orna ses lèvres, mais pour seulement quelques millièmes de secondes et il ne le vit pas.

« Alors c'est ça ? » Demanda t-il, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle en dise plus. Lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne avec eux. Lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Malheureusement elle inclina seulement la tête. « Alors maintenant j'ai le droit de savoir, voyant que ma valise était déjà prête, il ne me prendra pas longtemps pour me préparer et sortir d'ici. Le Trio D'or s'en va vers de nouvelles aventures c'est ça ? » gronda t-il, l'observant toujours très attentivement. Il attendait un quelconque signe, ses émotions jouées à travers son visage

« Malfoy… Draco. » Commença t-elle. Il se raidit à l'utilisation de son nom. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle l'avait appelée par son nom de famille et non par son prénom. « Oui, tu as le droit de savoir. Qu'est ce que tu entends par cela ? Le Trio D'or dans une nouvelle aventure, évitant le sang et le grabuge en mettant toutes les chances de leur côté et la fouine bondissante partant au coucher du soleil » Elle criait presque, les larmes qu'elle arrivait à grande peine à contenir. Il allait se diriger vers elle, elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Elle lui tourna le dos pour l'empêcher de voir le scintillement dans ses yeux.

Si Hermione ne s'était pas retourné si vite elle aurait pu voir l'expression de peine sur son visage. C'était bref .Ses mots faisait saigner son coeur. Bien sur qu'elle n'avait pas prit la même voie que lui, et il en était conscient. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, non vraiment pas. Il avait été horrible avec elle ces six dernières années. Il avait espéré qu'elle pourrait oublier leur passé et qu'ils pourraient construire un avenir ensemble. Il avait espéré qu'elle pourrait apprendre à l'aimer.

L'amour. Cette émotion élusive qui fait de nous des lâches et des imbéciles. Il peut faire plier l'homme le plus fort du monde, le mettre à genoux ou faire du chevalier le plus courageux le serviteur le plus humble. On dit que cela fait tourner le monde, mais il pourrait aussi le faire arrêter. Il pourrait faire battre votre cœur si vite que vous penseriez qu'il bondirait directement de votre poitrine. Où provoquait carrément son arrêt total.

Draco cru que son coeur venait de s'arrêter, il se sentait déchirer, son cœur était en mil morceaux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en pensant à l'ironie de la situation. Le sang pur Draco Malfoy était tombé amoureux de Hermione Granger la sang de bourbe.

Hermione entendit son rire et elle ressenti une vive douleur, comme si on venait de lui tirer dessus. Il riait d'elle. Elle devait avoir connu mieux, il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme elle. Apparemment il n'avait pas de coeur pour aimer quelqu'un. Regarde-le Hermione, six ans de méchanceté aurai du te mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il a été élevé pour ne jamais montrer d'émotion. Il a été élevé pour détester des filles comme toi. Il avait bien appris ces leçons. Son père serait si fier. Merlin, comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide, elle pensait vraiment qu'il aurait pu surmonter ces préjugés. Elle avait pensé qu'il était plus fort que cela. Elle avait mal pensé.

Il se précipita alors vers elle, la saisissant par les bras en le retournant. Il vu ses larmes et lui hurla, « Ne gaspille pas tes larmes pour moi sang de bourbe je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Un Malfoy n'a besoin de personne » Il l'a poussa loin de lui et alla récupérer sa baguette magique. Incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps Hermione couru au travers de la chambre, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle. Le son se répercuta sur les murs de la petite chambre. Draco fit claquer son poing sur la valise ne se souciant pas de la douleur, ayant seulement besoin de décharger la frustration qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. Il abattu son poing sur la valise plusieurs fois. Il voulait oublier la blessure de son cœur.

Hermione couru dans le hall, aveuglée par les larmes coulant librement sur son visage. Elle fonça directement dans les bras de Ron, dont les intentions étaient de l'empêcher le renverser.

« Mione qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda t-il

« Rien Ron, il n'y a rien, laisse moi passer, laisse moi passer » chuchota t-elle.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte fermée en bas le hall, entendant de faibles coups venant de l'intérieur. « Ce bâtard a-t-il fait quelque chose ? T'a-t-il blessés ? » Ron l'a secoua légèrement. « Mione, qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« RIEN» cria t-elle. « Il n'a RIEN fait. Laissez-moi passer maintenant » et elle poussa ses bras loin de son corps se dirigeant vers sa chambre qu'elle partagée avec Ginny.

Ron tapa sa tête contre le mur et poussa la porte de la vieille chambre de Percy. « Espèce de bâtard » Hurla t-il à Draco.

« Alors la Belette, tu viens me voir pour rompre aussi ? D'avoir envoyer ton petit toutou n'est pas assez ? » Railla Drago, heureux qu'il y ait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait passer sa colère. Il donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Ron.

Ron, étant un pur Weasley, cogna d'abord et réfléchi ensuite. Il frappa Malfoy, sa tête heurtant le lit ce qui le fit tomber sur la plancher Ils roulèrent par terre, chaque tentative essayant de gagner de la force pour faire du mal à l'autre

Harry avait été sur de trouver Ron ici en entendant l'incident. Il couru dans la hall et entra dans la pièce, maudissant Ron et Malfoy qui se livrait un vrai combat acharné. Ron avait ses mains autour du cou de Malfoy.

« Arrêtez-vous, vous deux » cria t-il, essayant de calmer le jeu s'il n'y arrivait pas il pourrait toujours les séparer pour éviter un meurtre.

« Reste là où tu es Potter, tu en veux toi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas dès que j'en ai fini avec la Belette c'est ton tour »

« Ferme la Malfoy, maintenant STOP arrêtez vous tout de suite » Il réussi à prendre Ron par le dos de sa chemise, l'attirant brusquement à lui.

« Harry lâche moi je vais lui mettre la pire raclée de sa vie à ce connard »

« Tu penses être assez grand la Belette ? Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre alors, je n'ai rien senti encore tu sais » Railla Drago de nouveau.

Harry du tenir fortement Ron pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur Drago. « Assez Ron » Harry le poussa en arrière contre le mur. « Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire qui c'est qui a commencé ? »

Oo°oO

Hermione se jeta sur son lit, les sanglots secouant son corps maintenant qu'elle était seule.

« Oh, Hermione ma chérie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Appela Molly d'une voix apaisante. Elle venait de faire le nettoyage de la chambre « Oh ma puce, dis-moi ce qui se passe »

« Il part » sanglota t-elle. « Il… Il a dit que sa valise était déjà prête. Il a dit qu'il partirait dans pas longtemps » sanglota t-elle un peu plus fort. « Je parie qu'il avait tout prévu, depuis le début. Attendant juste de pouvoir récupérer sa baguette magique ».

« Hermione je suis sûre que c'est un malentendu, sa valise est ici depuis deux semaines. Il a toujours eu sa baguette magique, personne ne lui a prise » essaya de dire Molly dans le but de consoler la jeune fille sanglotante.

_A suivre ..._

**Tadam !! Alors il vous a plu ? deçu de l'attente ?? contents?? dite moi tout mdr. C'est vrai que la réaction de Drago est disons éxagérée et celle d'hermione appropriée mais c'est l'histoire de l'auteur **

**je vous dis à très bientôt **

**°Manelor°**


	11. première attaque

**Voilà la suite tand désirée par certains je ne dirais pas qui ?? hein Find-l0ve !! xd et bon ben voià je la met pour vous mais le chapitre 11 ne viendra pas tout de suite je m'en vais en vacances, et je ne reviendrais pas avant la fin de la semaine et le temps de traduire je pense ne le mettre qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture les gens...**

Oo°oO

Les personnes présentes au Terrier n'avaient pas remarqués qu'aujourd'hui c'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que les nuages avaient recouverts ce si beau soleil. Ils étaient tellement focaliser sur leur colère et leur angoisse qu'ils ne virent pas la brume affluer sur les collines, rampant comme un vil serpent prêt à attaquer sa proie, rampant et rampant, avançant inexorablement, se rapprochant de la maison. Ils étaient tellement préoccupés par leur propre colère qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que la température avait dangereusement baissée. Harry, Ron et Draco étaient toujours au deuxième étage tandis que Molly, Ginny et Hermione étaient occupées au troisième étage. Aucun d'eux ne comprirent ce qui se préparait jusqu'à ce que les alarmes prévenant d'une attaque imminente ne se mettent à sonner, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant.

Tous les six se figèrent alors d'effroi. Ron et Draco s'activèrent pour retrouver leur baguette magique perdue pendant leur bagarre et Harry était rapidement sorti de la chambre en courant. Il était presque arrivé en bas quand Molly, Ginny et Hermione descendirent elles aussi. La scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était désolante, tout n'était que ruine, tout était détruit. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient cassées, le bois et le verre s'étalant sur le plancher. Des mangemorts assiégés la maison, se préparant à l'assaut.

Ron, réfléchissant à vive allure, saisi sa mère par le bras et l'a poussa vers la chambre. Sans lui donner le temps de protester, il la traîna devant sa cheminée et se saisi d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette. « Square Grimaurd » cria t-il en lançant de la poudre dans les flamme. Il poussa sa mère à l'intérieur de la cheminée pour qu'elle aille alerter l'Ordre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà partie.

Une fois que Mme. Weasley fut partie, les cinq adolescents se précipitèrent en bas de l'escalier pour rencontrer leurs attaquants face à face. Hermione et Draco furent les derniers arrivés. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil pendant une demie seconde, incapable de dire les mots qui avait besoin d'être dits. Un simple regard rempli de douleur et de mal apparut sur son visage aux traits fins avant que son air froid habituel ne vienne peindre son visage. Reprenant son air impassible propre à l'ancien Drago, Hermione marcha derrière lui, ils sortirent leurs baguettes prêts à attaquer et se lancèrent dans la bataille.

Les Mangemorts, trois contre un, avaient déjà leur stratégie en place et il ne leur prit pas longtemps pour trouver la faille dans la tactique de défense des adolescents, affaiblissant ainsi leur potentiel de défense. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent à l'extérieur tandis que Ginny les laissa pour se défendre dans le salon. Draco et Hermione avait été séparés aussi et Hermione fut forcée de reculer dans la cuisine.

Ginny rampa sur la plancher car plusieurs sorts volaient au dessus de sa tête. Elle rampa et se mit au milieu des deux canapés pour se défendre. Les sorts volaient au dessus de sa tête et parfois sur les canapés, mais ils ne l'atteignaient jamais, ne lui faisant donc aucun mal. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que les sorts ne l'atteignent pas car elle savait que les canapés étaient en réalité petits et donc facilement maniable avec n'importe quel sort. C'était presque comme si ils lançaient ces sorts pour l'empêcher de se battre. Ils jouaient avec elle en lançant des sorts en hait de sa tête pour éviter qu'elle ne relève la tête et en bas pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. Ils l'avaient prise au piège et elle était impuissante face aux sorts qui fusaient, ils étaient bien trop nombreux.

Ron et Harry s'étaient aussi séparés à l'extérieur. Harry savait que Voldemort voulait le capturer vivant et il profitait de la situation. Lui et Ron coururent comme des flèches, tuant des Mangemorts et esquivant les sorts lancés. C'était comme s'ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris en attendant l'arrivée de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Draco eut la malchance de tomber sur Mulciber et Travers, les vieux amis de son père et il prenait actuellement comme le bureau de M. Weasley. Mulciber fut le premier à traverser le seuil de la porte et il fut stupéfixer par Draco. Travers, était cependant bien plus rapide que son « collègue » et il lui fut assez facile de l'esquiver. En se baissant sur le sol il esquiva le sort et réussit à avoir Draco avec un endoloris. Draco tomba alors au sol se tordant de douleur sentant ses muscles s'échauffer. La douleur était presque insupportable mais il refusait de pousser des cris et de donner à Travers la satisfaction de montrer n'importe quel signe de faiblesse.

Hermione ne fut elle aussi pas très chanceuse car elle tomba sur Lucius Malfoy. Il était responsable de cette attaque et avait comme ordre strict d'apporter Potter et son traître de fils au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius avait simplement eu l'intention de passer et d'aller dans la chambre dans la recherche de son traître de fils quand un flash de lumière passa juste devant lui. En comprenant qu'ont avait essayé de lui lancer un sort, son esprit fut alors détourné de son but premier et il décida d'attaquer. C'était cette chienne de sang de bourbe qui vait corrompu son fils. Wormtail avait donné un rapport très détaillé, racontant chaque immondice dont il avait été témoin. Lucius était fou de rage. Comment osait-elle penser qu'elle pourrait un jour toucher un Malfoy ? Il ôta son masque pour qu'elle voie qui sera son bourreau.

Hermione se mit en garde quand elle découvrit son assaillant. Elle se trouvait dans les mêmes yeux gris froids qui appartenaient à Draco. Elle était abasourdie de voir le regard de dégoût et de méchanceté pure qui se voyait sur le visage de l'homme et avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de ses pensées elle fut frappée par un sort cuisant. Elle ressentie alors une douleur parcourir son corps et elle poussa des cris car il lui semblait que mille pointes de feu lui transperçait le corps. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette magique au sol et elle tomba à terre. Le sort fut rapidement suivi d'un deuxième et elle semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Elle cria encore plus fort, son corps se tordant de douleur au sol, à l'agonie.

Ginny pouvait entendre les cris perçants d'Hermione qui se répercutaient dans toute la maison. Elle devait la sortir de là. Elle lança encore plus de sorts et elle réussit à atteindre un d'entre eux. Elle se recula et sa main tomba sur quelque chose de collant. Elle se rendit compte que c'était les crèmes de canari modifiées de Fred et George. Elle avait seulement une minute pour s'enfuir, mais cela lui donnait juste le temps de sauter par la fenêtre. Rapidement en rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa poche elle mangea la crème et se dirigea tout droit vers la fenêtre.

Draco aussi avait mal, la douleur était insupportable. Sacré Travers. Il aimait bien trop ça. Il pouvait entendre les cris perçants d'Hermione dans la maison. Il aurait du rester avec elle. Il aurait du la protéger. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais aimé il savait que lui il l'aimerait pour le reste de sa vie. Finalement Travers arrêta le sort, pensant que Draco en avait assez. Il était toujours couché quand Travers s'approcha et Drago le stupéfixa alors, attendant qu'il soit proche. Prenant son temps pour attacher tant Mulciber que Travers il se mit à la recherche d'Hermione.

Lucius faisait toujours subir le sortilège à Hermione quand Drago rentra dans la cuisine. « Père » Cria t-il. Lucius suspendit alors le sort et se tourna vers son fils. Il lui lança un sort de cordage et il décida de passer sa colère sur lui.

À l'extérieur il y avait une véritable guerre. Les Aurors avait commencé à apparaître dans le Terrier, sortant de partout et ils eurent rapidement le dessus sur les Mangemorts. Des sortilèges et des maléfices volèrent partout et Ron, Harry et Ginny esquivaient tout qui venait dans leur direction.

« Harry ! » Cria Ginny « Nous devons revenir à l'intérieur. Hermione et Draco sont pris au piège ».

« Oui Ginny et comment veux-tu faire pour passer ? Peut-être que si nous leur demandons gentiment, ils rangeront leurs baguettes magiques et qu'ils nous laisseront passer ».

« Harry, je te jure que tu ne vaux pas mieux que Malfoy parfois. Le sort anti-transplanage est inactif à présent, nous pouvons apparaître n'importe où dans la maison » Répondit Ginny, lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. Bien sûr elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle venait juste d'y penser elle aussi.

Lucius avait perdue la moindre notion de réalité qui aurait encore pu subsister dans son esprit. Maintenant il les avait tous les deux à ses pieds. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait Drago vivant, mais s'il en croyait son expérience il rejoindrait sa sang de bourbe bientôt. Il les tuerait tous les deux. Il allait les faire payer. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que Draco avait en réalité tué sa mère, mais il savait que c'était à cause de l'échec de Drago que sa femme avait été tuée. Et pour cela il allait payer. Un Malfoy n'échoue pas. Il se retourna alors, reportant son attention sur la sang de bourbe.

« C'est pour ça que tu as trahis ta famille ? Peut-être que je devrais l'enlever elle aussi comme ça nous pourrions tous l'aimer. Quand penses-tu l'impure ? » Demanda t-il. Il prit Hermione et l'a jeta contre un mur. Draco pu entendre un bruit sourd quand sa tête frappa le mur derrière lui, il cria pour la première fois. Hermione pleura faiblement quand Lucius la battit contre le mur en bois.

Une lumière éclatante explosa derrière ses yeux et du sang s'écoulait de son visage. Elle était au sol, repliée sur elle-même.

Draco luttait contre les cordes qui le tenaient, maudissant son père. Indépendamment de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme qu'il appelait père, il était perdu dans la contemplation de ce corps meurtri, de la femme qu'il aimait. Lucius riait face aux futiles tentatives de son fils pour se défaire de ses liens.

Harry, Ginny et Ron apparurent dans la maison, atterrissant au deuxième étage. Ils revinrent alors sur leur pas, du début de la bataille. Seulement cette fois tous les Mangemorts étaient à l'extérieur combattant contre les Aurors. Ils pouvaient entendre le rire diabolique de Lucius venant de la cuisine.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny « Tu attends ici, Ron et moi nous allons les ramener »

« Mais enfin, il n'en ai pas question Harry » Cria t-elle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, cherchant un soutient. Ron haussa juste des épaules comme pour dire, « Qu'est-ce tu veux que j'y fasse ? » Ils descendirent les escaliers comme au tout début, et restèrent collés les uns aux autres.

Ils pouvaient entendre Malfoy crier sur Draco et Draco le maudire en essayant de lui lancer des sorts. Tous leurs précédents ressentiments sur Draco s'envolèrent quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il était réellement en danger et qu'il était en train de se faire torturer par son propre père. Ils se précipitèrent la tête la première, sans regarder et trébuchèrent sur Drago pour s'étaler au beau milieu de la cuisine. Leurs corps et baguettes magiques volèrent dans les airs.

Lucius ria de nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent tous accrochés sur le mur, des cordes autour des jambes et des poignés. C'était décidemment trop facile. Maintenant il avait devant lui, la bande de Potter au complet. Il les tuerait presque si le seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur avait pas donné l'ordre de les lui remporter vivant. Il serait pardonné et il aurait de nouveau la place qu'il occupait jadis à ses côtés. Il n'allait pas torturer son fils non ! La Mort serait une assez grande punition pour lui. Mais d'abord il les ferait souffrir, tous ! Il leur montrerait combien il était puissant.

De nouveau il se retourna vers Hermione. Elle était par terre, ressemblant à une masse difforme couverte de sang et de contusions diverses, entaillée sur tout le corps. Malfoy déversa toute sa colère sur elle et lui lança un nouveau doloris. Elle cria tellement que sa voix devint rocailleuse. Les quatre adolescents retenus contre le mur étaient impuissants, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils luttèrent contre les cordes qui les retenaient prisonniers pour pouvoir aller aider leur amie. Lucius eut soudain une idée, nettement mieux que de la tuer elle, il l'enverrait quelque part où ils ne la retrouveront jamais. « Expello alius regnum » cria t-il, sa baguette magique visant Hermione qui disparut dans un « pop ».

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Drago laissèrent échapper un hurlement de colère. Ginny trouva sa baguette magique et libéra Harry de ses cordes. Harry trouva à son tour la sienne et essaya de désarmer Lucius mais il fut effrayé par des cris provenant du salon. Les Aurors avaient réussit à faire battre en retraite les Mangemort et entraient dans la maison. Malfoy profita de ce petit moment d'inattention et transplana. Harry resta debout, figé, une expression d'incrédulité peint sur son visage.

Drago lui cria au visage « Mais tu es vraiment pas bien espèce de sale con, tu l'a laissé partir ! »

Harry était toujours en état de choc, « Et toi tu crois que tu aurais fait mieux la fouine ? »

Ginny se libera elle-même et Ron, se jeta entre Harry et Draco avant qu'ils ne puissent se battre et s'amocher sérieusement.

« Pas maintenant, Draco. Harry, il est juste vexé et en colère. Arrêtez de vous battre, nous devons nous concentrer sur Hermione, c'est le plus important » Déclara Ginny calmement. Un calme d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait pas.

_A suivre..._


	12. Fearum

**Je suis tout simplement impardonnable !! Je vous pris de m'excuser pour ce retard honteux, j'en ai honte moi-même --' mais avec les cours et mes épreuves anticipées de bac à la fin de l'année qui se profile font que je n'ai pas tellement le temps de traduire... Tout d'abord j'ai eu un problème avec internet jusqu'au début septembre puis après les cours ont commencé et j'avais du mal à concilier traavil scolaire et traduction ( surtout que les profs ne se ménagent pas sur les devoirs ) et donc j'ai décidé de mettre ma tarduction un peu en pause pendant quelque temps mais je ne vous ait pas oubliés !! Ce soir je suis là pour le 11ème chapitre bon j'avoue c'était un peu galère mais j'y suis arrivée !! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop et je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture...**

**Manelor ...**

Oo°oO

**Chapitre 11 : fearum **

Hermione se réveilla lentement, la pleine lune luisant sur son visage. Il y avait des milliers d'étoiles scintillantes et certaines semblaient lui envoyer un clin d'œil en souriant joyeusement. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches et elle ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur cette fois-ci. De fortes mains la retenaient et berçait sa tête doucement, elle sentit de l'eau s'écouler lentement dans sa bouche desséchée. La voix d'un homme l'a calmit mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses mots. Il avait un léger accent qui lui rappelait le vieil anglais parlé autrefois mais les mots n'avaient aucun sens pour son cerveau en déroute. Chaque muscle dans son corps criait de douleur et elle émit un gémissement rauque une fois de plus.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux lentement, s'habituant à la lumière intense. Elle pouvait discerner une haute silhouette d'un homme penché au-dessus d'elle. En ouvrant encore plus ses yeux elle put voir qu'il avait un beau visage, avec les trait dur et une grande maturité se dégageait de ce visage, sa peau profondément bronzée. Elle entendit un mouvement provenant d'à côté et tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour regarder la femme qui était assise de l'autre côté. Elle avait des cheveux blonds rendus gras par le temps, qu'elle mettait machinalement derrière ses oreilles. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. Elle suffoqua. La femme blonde avait des oreilles pointues ! Elle lutta pour se redresser mais la douleur l'a saisit et la femme eut vite fait de la recoucher à faisant pression à l'aide de son bras.

Aliena pouvait sentir la crainte provenant de cette jeune fille, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, Blade, elle lui indiqua alors qu'il devait encore le soutenir. Aliena commença alors à parler, essayant par de simples mots réconfortants d'apaiser Hermione qui était affolée. Elle la calmait et guérissait ses blessures. Il y avait une profonde magie ancestrale à l'intérieur de cette fille et elle se demanda si au moins elle le savait elle-même.

Les mots sonnaient à l'oreille d'Hermione comme une douce mélodie. Elle se calma immédiatement et la douleur sembla disparaître de son corps. Les mots tourbillonnèrent autour d'elle et l'atteignait profondément comme si cette femme était en train de donner de la magie à son cœur. Hermione inspira profondément, et ouvrit les yeux encore une fois.

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda t-elle, soudainement paniquée. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une immense forêt. Les arbres se dressaient de manière imposante au-dessus d'eux et un petit feu de camp avait été allumé pour qu'ils puissent se réchauffer. Hermione s'assit sur un drap faisant office de lit qu'elle réajusta pour faire face à l'homme mystérieux et la femme blonde.

« Nous sommes dans la Forêt de Mir, au alentour de Calimshan » dit la femme blonde, comme si l'explication qu'elle lui avait donné était suffisante.

Hermione secoua la tête, et agrandit les yeux de confusion, « Est-ce près ou loin de Londres ? » La femme blonde et l'homme se regardèrent alors, légèrement perplexes.

« Je suis Aliena et voici mon compagnon Blade. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Hermione » Répondit-elle, regardant de nouveau les oreilles pointues de la femme. « Pourquoi ais-je l'étrange sentiment de ne pas être au Kansas ? » Elle eut soudain très mal à la tête.

« Où se trouve le Kansas ? D'où venez-vous ? » Demanda Aliena.

« Non, non, c'est juste une expression » Étrangement elle eut l'impression de parler à Ron et Ginny. Ils ne comprenaient jamais rien quand elle parlait du monde Moldu « Oh mon Dieu, comment par Merlin j'ai pu atterrir ici ? » Cria t-elle.

« Pourquoi vous ne nous diriez pas ce qui vous êtes exactement arrivé » Demanda Blade. Hermione, étrangement se senti en confiance, commença à raconter son histoire en leur disant qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle étudiait à Poudlard. Elle leur parla aussi de Ron, Harry, Ginny et Draco. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'était Voldemort, leur parla de Lucius Malfoy et de comment il avait utilisé la magie noire pour la transporter ici, endroit dont elle ne savait ni le lieu ni la localisation précise.

« Je pense que vous devriez venir avec nous » Dit Aliena en regardant Hermione. « Je vais aller annoncer ceci aux maîtres-elfes. Ils sauront quoi faire. Ils possèdent une grande sagesse et connaissent les nombreux portails qui entourent notre monde. » Expliqua Aliena alors qu'elle marchait en direction de Evermeet, Blade et Hermione sur ses talons alors qu'elle se rendait aux Collines Pourpres où un portail a été placé qui les transporterait directement à l'autre bout du pays.

Evermeet était une île, couverte de collines vertes à perte de vue, ce qui faisait vaguement rappeler l'Irlande à Hermione. En effet l'environnement ressemblait en tout est pour tout à celui de chez elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de devenir nostalgique. Après de longues heures de marches Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit et repartirent au petit matin, continuant leur voyage vers Evermeet.

Ils rangèrent leurs bagages de la nuit passée et repartirent aussi vite. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment le temps de regarder l'environnement car ils marchaient à pied dans la forêt et ils devaient contourner une grande chaîne de montagne. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir marché 100 kilomètres quand elle se posa et qu'ils installèrent le campement pour la nuit.

« Combien de kilomètre avons-nous fait ? » Demanda Hermione, fatiguée.

« Environ 30 kilomètres » Répondit Blade. Hermione regarda Blade longuement. Elle n'avait jamais vu une personne comme lui. Il était grand, mystérieux et très beau. Il était aussi un des plus grands hommes qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, à part Hagrid. Il était large d'épaules et il lui rappelé les corps musclés à souhait sur ses magazines moldus. Il avait quelques cicatrises, des brassards autour de chaque biceps et portait deux épées positionnaient dans son dos. Il les retira de leur fourreau et commença à s'en servir, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était très agile et que ses épées étaient très aiguisées et menaçantes.

« Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, je me trompe ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Non » Les épées passèrent au dessus de sa tête quand il initia un mouvement d'une agilité étonnante. Aliena avait établit le campement pendant que Blade effectuait son rituel nocturne. Hermione épousseta sa robe et observa ses compagnons tranquillement. Blade était évidemment très fort et c'était lui les muscles, mais Aliena possédait aussi une grande magie. Elle pensa alors à ses amis et sa maison. Pensaient-ils qu'elle était morte ? Qu'allaient-ils dire à ses parents ? Elle venait de disparaître sans aucunes traces. Comment pourraient-ils venir la chercher alors qu'elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait ?

« Aliena, Evermeet se trouve-il encore loin d'ici ? » Demanda t-elle

« Oh, ce n'est pas très loin. Cela devrait nous prendre un mois tout au plus » Lui dit-elle avait un sourire.

« Un mois » Cria Hermione, excédée, faisant sursauter Blade et lui fit lâcher ses épées. Il poussa un faible juron. La panique survient alors. Un mois, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici un mois. Elle devait rentrer chez elle maintenant ! Elle commença alors à faire les cents pas et à arpenter les environs. Blade l'a regarda soupçonneusement. Il l'avait vu auparavant. Elle marchait désespérément et bredouillait des paroles incohérentes. Hermione s'évanoui alors pour la première fois de sa vie. Blade réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la pose délicatement sur sa couchette.

Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard pour voir Aliena activer magiquement un petit feu de camp. « Comment faite-vous cela ? » Demande-elle

« Comment fais-je quoi ? » Demanda Aliena, confuse.

« Pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Chez nous, nous utilisons des baguettes magiques pour exécuter la magie »

« Pourquoi utilisez-vous une baguette magique ? » Demanda Aliena « Ici, seulement les êtres les plus faibles utilisent une baguette magique » Hermione se sentait comme insultée, La considérait-elle comme faible ? Elle commença à bougonner contre son esprit de logique et se gifla mentalement. Aliena marquait un point. Hermione ne savait pas si elle était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette mais tenta tout de même de demander.

Elle leva les yeux vers ses compagnons et leur dit « Apprenez-moi ».

Le soleil se couchait derrière le dernier sommet des montagnes créant une palette de couleur orangé, rendant le ciel encore plus beau. Hermione se tenait debout, stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais vu tant de choses aussi merveilleuses de toute sa vie. Il y avait des arbres colorés de différentes manières et des feuilles partout avec des animaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Elle était vraiment dans un autre royaume. Elle observa curieusement Aliena quand elle s'avança dans un cercle de pierres et qu'elle prononça une incantation antique. Sa propre magie se faisait ressentir, mais la plupart du temps, elle avait l'impression d'être une première année rentrant à Poudlard, elle était seulement capable d'exécuter le plus basique des sorts. Elle avait du passer beaucoup de son temps et méditer tous les jours pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une petite étincelle de base.

Une voûte scintillante apparut là ou était placé Aliena. C'était deux dimension et Hermione en déduisit que cela devait être le portail. Une brise légère se mit à souffler. D'abord il lui avait semblait voir de petites étincelles scintillantes et Hermione pourrait clairement voir Blade et Aliena debout côte à côte, jusqu'au moment où la scène qu'elle vit sous ses yeux était entièrement différente. Elle pouvait voir des bâtiments et des gens marcher à la limite du portail arqué.

Étant debout derrière Aliena et Blade elle put observer attentivement ces gens et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la passerelle. En prenant une profonde respiration, elle se prépara mentalement et avança derrière eux. Hermione senti comme un étourdissement l'envahir et la seconde d'après elle franchissait déjà le portail, se retrouvant de l'autre côté. Elle était estomaquée par la beauté du lieu. Les gens étaient d'une beauté surréaliste, les bâtiments luxueux et mêmes les rues étaient agréables. Elle essayait de regarder partout à la fois, comme si elle voulait tout mémorisait en même temps.

Aliena et Blade rirent quand ils virent l'étonnement dont elle faisait preuve par rapport à leur cité. Ils trouvaient les réactions d'Hermione amusantes « Bienvenue, ma chère Hermione, à Leuthilspar, la capitale d'Evermeet » Aliena l'appela « Suis-moi, nous devons nous présenter à ma tante, la Reine. Elle tient beaucoup pour moi et je suis sûr que le Haut Conseil sera capable de t'aider avec ton petit problème » dit-elle en continuant à marcher, découvrant un magnifique château en pierres antiques. Il y avait des flèches énormes et les tourelles étaient si hautes qu'elle devait lever la tête pour les voir. L'intérieur du grand hall était élégamment tenu avec un excellent mobilier et des tapis en vélour menant jusqu'à une estrade relevé où la Reine siégée. Aliena et Blade se dirigèrent vers l'antichambre de la Reine tandis qu'Hermione était mené dans ses quartiers par une jeune fille elfe.

La chambre à était aussi ornée de commodes, armoires et luxe en tout genre, et Hermione se demanda si c'était comme ça que Malfoy avait vécu sa vie. Tout était de première qualité et les torches reflétaient sur les meubles, faisant apparaître des ombres. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin énorme dans un coin de la chambre. Une salle de bain immense était installée, adjacente à la chambre à coucher et la pensée d'un bon bain chaud fit sourire Hermione. Elle n'en avait eu depuis l'attaque au Terrier. En se déshabillant rapidement, elle fit couler de l'eau en le parfumant avec de la lavande et plongea la tête sous l'eau.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent et elle repensa au jour de son arrivée dans cette forêt. Elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé à ses amis et famille. Ils devaient être extrêmement inquiets à l'heure qu'il était, continuaient-ils toujours à la chercher ? Ils ne savaient sûrement pas par quoi commencer. Et s'ils l'avaient oublié ? Avaient-ils repris leur vie ? Combattaient-ils toujours les Mangemorts et Voldemort ? Etaient-ils tous morts ? Ces pensées se précipitèrent dans sa tête et à maintes reprises elle s'imagina tous les scénarios possibles. La plupart des nuits, elle réussissait à ne pas penser à eux, mais d'autres nuits ils envahissaient ses rêves et ils lui faisaient faire d'affreux cauchemars. Pendant ces nuits elle se réveillait souvent trouvant Blade ou Aliena et ils lui chuchotaient des mots apaisants, calmant ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Ils avaient déjà tant fait pour elle et Hermione était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient passés beaucoup de nuits assis tous les trois, eux lui racontant leurs nombreuses aventures et les différentes monstres qui grouillaient dans cette contrée, elle écoutait attentivement tous ses récits, restant dubitative et captivée par toutes ces aventures et tous ces monstres qui se trouvaient sur cette île, île où elle-même se trouvait.

Les nuits les plus bouleversantes étaient ces nuits où elle pensait à Drago. Il était toujours là à quelque pas d'elle mais elle ne pouvait l'atteindre. Parfois il se désignait simplement, tel une ombre, incapable de voir où même d'entendre ces supplications qu'elle lui envoyait. Elle avait presque réussit à le toucher, mais seulement une fois, pendant sa deuxième nuit ici. Il semblait tellement loin qu'elle n'avait pu que tendre la main avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau. Ca faisait si mal, elle avait tant besoin de sa présence.

Hermione criait en son fort intérieur, elle était révoltée et criait à l'injustice. Ils avaient passés tant d'années à se détester et maintenant qu'il commençait juste à s'aimer et à surmonter cette frontière, tout partait en lambeaux et son cœur était tout simplement en morceaux. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle s'imagina avec lui, tout l'amour qu'ils auraient pu se donner et qui maintenant n'avait plus aucun sens. Aurait-elle seulement la chance de lui dire un jour qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté, mais qu'elle l'avait aimé par-dessus tout ? Aurait-elle l'occasion de savoir si oui ou non elle pourrait être aimée en retour ?

Oo°oO

**Mais que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?? Qu'adviendra t-il d'Hermione ?? De Drago ?? Vont-ils se retrouver ??**

**Pour savoir faudra que vous attendiez le prochain chapitre qui arrivera le plus tôt possible !! mais en attendant REVIEUW !! mdr**

**Allez gros bisous les gens et encore désolée '**


	13. Square Grimmauld

**Voilà, voilà, voilà ^^ La suite est toute chaude, je viens de la finir, j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant !!! Moi j'ai un plaisir à peine dissimulé à traduire cette superbe fiction même si des fois l'humour de l'auteur et quelques expressions sont assez spéciales diront nous ^^ Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des revieuw et remercie d'avance ceux qui vont j'espère m'en laissé de nouvelles ^^ sur ce je vous souhaite juste une ...**

**TRES BONNE LECTURE !!!! let's go ! ^^**

Oo°oO

Le square Grimmauld

_19 septembre 1998_

_Une année passa …_

C'était une nuit toute simple, sans lune. Les occupants de Square Grimmauld dormaient tous paisiblement, tous ? Non une personne ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Son sommeil perturbé, les draps enroulés autour de son corps, les cauchemars hantaient ses nuits. Ca faisait un an qu'elle l'avait quitté. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles, son corps et son âme avaient été emportés dans un endroit inconnu de tous. Tous les gens présents au Square Grimmauld le ressentait, elle manquait à beaucoup de personnes venant du monde sorciers, ses amis surtout, c'était comme si elle avait laissé grand vide après sa disparition soudaine. Il avait très souvent essayé de l'oublier durant cette année. Cela avait été pour lui une année de tourment incessants, de luttes contre lui-même et de culpabilité envers son impuissance, mais malgré tout il essayait de continuer à vivre, ne serait-ce que pour elle.

Personne ne pouvait le faire à sa place, mais si seulement il arrivait un tant soit peu à amoindrir son chagrin. Draco habitait désormais avec Harry et Ron. Ceux qui voyaient souvent le nouveau « trio » ensemble étaient stupéfiés de voir les progrès que les trois garçons avaient fait, tout en mettant leurs différences de côté. Ils étaient tous soudés dans le chagrin et la disparition de leur amie et petite amie respective aura eu du bon dans un sens, les rivalités d'adolescent étaient désormais derrière eux. Finalement en se réconciliant avec leurs vieux démons, ils avaient passé des heures innombrables ensemble, chassant les derniers horcruxes et Harry avait de plus en plus le sourire à chaque horcruxe détruit. Chaque horcruxe le rapprochait de son but ultime.

Ils avaient récupéré le médaillon de Salazar près de la maison du square et l'avaient détruit aussi bien que la tasse d'Helga Poufsouffle (une tasse ??? mais c'est qui cette traductrice !!! Faite là taire !!!). Ca leur avait pris plus d'un mois pour traquer et détruire un journal antique de la main de Rowena Serdaigle. Il l'avait trouvé, assez curieusement, à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Les trois garçons avaient beaucoup ri et avaient pleuré face à l'ironie du sort. Combien d'heures Hermione avaient-elles passé à l'intérieur de cette bibliothèque ? Combien de fois avait-elle lu ces tomes antiques ? Ils avaient été là pendant tout ce temps, sous leur nez, sans même qu'ils n'en soupçonnent l'existence. Elle aurait ri aussi, si elle avait était là.

Aucun des garçons n'était retourné à Poudlard pour leur septième année et Draco essayait de se perfectionner en combat. On pouvait souvent entendre Harry et Ron lui dire que la connaissance était le pouvoir et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de pouvoir pour débarrasser ce monde de Voldemort. Il n'était pas aussi intransigeant qu'Hermione puisse être. C'était un garçon après tout et la plupart du temps, il pouvait facilement être distrait par la mention du nom Quidditch. Ce fut une tactique fructueuse au début jusqu'à ce que Draco devienne populaire. Alors c'était devenu comme un défi pour eux et pour une fois, les insultes prenaient toute leur dimension dans la conversation et le contexte. Ils voulaient se rassurer, comme pour se prouver qu'Hermione était toujours là dans un sens.

Harry et Ron dormaient paisiblement mais Drago, dans ses rêves, gémissait et se battait contre un ennemi invisible dont lui seul connaissait l'identité. Il se battait contre un serpent. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel serpent. Non, c'était Nagini. Il avait travaillé très dur pour développer ses compétences et devenir un bon magicien de l'amour et Hermione aurait surement était fière de lui. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire et qui lui prenait toute sa concentration et sa volonté, il voulait la retrouvait avant tout, elle. Il la cherchait pendant des heures dans ses rêves, s'épuisant à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait se lever du lit pendant plusieurs jours suite à son extrême fatigue. Elle était aussi élusive qu'une ombre pour lui. Parfois il pouvait la sentir mais elle était toujours hors de sa portée. Il se réveillait toujours dans son lit, seul, ayant froid, laissant des larmes amères et pourtant silencieuses couler sur ses joues, mais ses larmes, elles, ne contenaient que de la colère.

Mais il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il était en chasse et ne comptait en aucun cas s'arrêter maintenant. Il partirait ce soir, c'était fini. Harry n'avait jamais approuvé ce plan mais il le ferait pour elle. La vieille maison délabrée apparut devant lui. Riddle avait quitté les lieux, n'étant plus capable de résider au Manoir Malfoy depuis la disparition de Lucius, tellement il était facilement cartable et prenable. Personne n'avait été capable de constater que le serpent déloyal vivait sous son toit et lui n'avait fait aucun effort pour plaire à ce « monstre ». Il avait d'autres choses à faire en ce moment. Lucius n'était pas une menace à l'heure actuelle et il décida de remettre sa vengeance à plus tard.

Le brouillard épais tourbillonnait autour de ses pieds et il trébucha, incapable de voir les racines des vignes poussant en dehors de la terre et la couvrir. Draco tourna autour de la maison cherchant une façon d'entrer. Il trouva l'escalier de service et décida que serait un aussi bon endroit pour commencer ses recherches. En lançant un Silencio rapide sur les charnières, la porte en bois s'ouvrit silencieusement. Le plancher était fait de gros morceaux de bois vieux et pourris, et d'énormes planches manquaient en plusieurs endroits. Draco les évita soigneusement et il se fraya un chemin jusque dans la cuisine, pièce principale de la maison. Il prit un couloir à droite puis à gauche, essayant de déterminer quelle serait la meilleure direction pour pouvoir passer. Il y avait plusieurs Mangemorts patrouillant dans la maison, mais ils ne les verraient pas et n'en croiserait aucun. Seulement sa cible serait capable de le voir, seulement le serpent qu'il chassait.

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Nagini se glissa vers la cuisine aussi. Les Mangemorts se déplacèrent eux aussi, sachant pertinemment que moins ils croiseraient le serpent et mieux ils se porteraient, ils devaient l'éviter à tout prix. Nagini avait sentit la présence d'un intru, mais il n'avait pas l'intelligence pour savoir qui était cette présence et pourquoi était-il ici. Draco attendit, observant le serpent ramper et se diriger dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé au comment il tuerait cette sale bête, il devait trouver un moyen et vite. Il était incertain de la réussite de cette mission plus que dangereuse. L'autre horcruxe avait été détruit par l'épée de Godric, mais il n'avait pas cette épée avec lui en ce moment même.

Nagini s'enroula autour de la jambe de Drago et progressa dans son ascension pour porter le coup de grâce et tuer l'intru. Draco se retrouva prisonnier du serpent et Nagini enveloppa son long corps autour de lui. Draco gémit et se débattit dans son sommeil. Il le serré et le serré encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie. Merlin il était stupide. Qu'avait-il pensé ? Maintenant il avait été attrapé par ce serpent de malheur et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Le cri perçant se répercuta partout dans Square Grimmauld, réveillant par la même occasion Harry et Ron. Ils traversèrent rapidement le hall et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Draco et ouvrirent la porte à la volée. Il était là, couché dans ses couvertures, pâle et plein de transpiration, se tordant de douleur dans son lui, suppliant qu'on lui vienne en aide.

« Oh mon dieu, non … » Dit Harry, en se tenant sa cicatrice et regardant Ron

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron, fatigué et totalement déconnecté

« Il est parti chercher Nagini, il va essayé de le tuer »

« Il faudrait le réveiller non ? » Demanda anxieusement Ron quand il réalisa le danger que courrait son ami (Et ben moi je dis c'est pas trop tôt !!! Il a du mal le pauvre)

« Je ne pense pas que nous le pouvons Ron »

Draco essayait toujours de se libérer et il réussit, permettant à son organisme de reprendre quelques forces et boita quelque peu. La pression que le serpent exerçait sur sa jambe était importante et insupportable mais il était si déterminé qu'il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à ce serpent de crier mais si sa lente torture agonisante lui coutait énormément de force pour essayer de contenir ses émotions. Nagini ressentit ce soudain changement et desserra sa prise sur sa proie. Les Mangemorts regardaient fixement le serpent, pensant qu'il était devenu fou, car ils étaient incapable de voir ce que le serpent et Drago, eux, voyaient. Ils constatèrent que d'autres Mangemorts partirent patrouiller dans la maison, non désireux de rester plus longtemps aussi proche de cette bête, car aucune menace n'était visible à leur yeux.

Quand il sentit le serpent relâcher la prise sur sa jambe un tant soit peu, Draco dirigea lentement sa main sur sa baguette. Il la toucha du bout des doigts, pointa le serpent, chuchota distinctement un Incendio et des étincelles de flamme sortirent de sa baguette magique, jusqu'à roussir la peau du serpent. Nagini hurla de douleur et laissa Drago à bout de force. Il s'effondra sur le plancher, haletant. Nagini siffla et se tordit, découvrant ses grandes canines, il sauta sur l'ennemi, le manquant de peu car il réussit à plonger au-dessous de l'énorme tête, en effectuant une roulade sur le côté, l'esquivant. Draco jeta un autre sort et la lumière pourpre se dirigea droit sur Nagini, mais il le manqua largement.

Draco se maudit de nouveau quand il s'accroupit sur le plancher. Il ne pouvait pas tuer cette chose venue de l'enfer avec sa baguette magique et malheureusement il n'avait apporté aucune autre arme avec lui. Sauf qu'il venait de comprendre que s'il ne trouvait pas une solution et vite, il allait mourir dans son propre cauchemar. Nagini s'enroula de nouveau autour de sa jambe, se préparant à lui envoyer un autre coup. Il se dressa de manière imposante sur Draco et il pointa fièrement sa tête affreuse. Il pouvait voir de longues canines pointues et une langue aboulée vacillante et sifflante. Les yeux rouges le regardèrent de bas en haut et il éprouva pendant un court instant de la peur et de la crainte sur ce qui allait suivre. La seule chose qu'il réussit à penser, c'était de se tourner et de commencer à courir, ce qu'il fit. Mais le serpent était plus rapide et il lui envoyé de violent coups heureusement arrêtés par le pantalon qu'il portait, réussissant tout de même à l'attraper par la nuque dans son dos à l'aide de son long corps effilé.

Draco tombât et s'étendit sur le plancher en glissant contre le mur, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Quelque chose, il avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour le tuer avec. Il pria à Merlin pour quelqu'un lui vienne en aide et avant qu'il ne put finir sa pensée un objet arrivait de nulle art apparut devant lui. Il l'attrape et l'examina rapidement. Le serpent sifflait toujours et il crachait presque, n'ayant plus aucun doute possible de l'issue de ce combat perdu d'avance, sa proie était prit au piège, pourquoi se méfiait ? Drago regarda l'objet, incrédule. C'était le Choixpeau. Il avait prié Merlin et tout ce qu'il avait à porté de main, c'était le choixpeau magique ?

Mais par Salazar !!! Qu'était-il sensé faire avec ce maudit châpeau. Ce n'était pas possible, ils voulaient qu'il meure ? Il était sur le point de jeter le chapeau au loin, un rictus de dégout au coin des lèvres quand quelque chose de brillant attira son attention. Il laissa tomber le chapeau et empoigna le manche d'une épée. Draco se raidit. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il avait une fois entendu Harry dire que seul un vrai Gryffondor pouvait tirer l'épée de Godric de ce chapeau. Mais il n'était pas un Gryffonfor, c'était un Serpentard. Était-ce une sorte de plaisanterie cruelle ? Sa main trembla tellement qu'il laissa tomber sa baguette magique, et il prit l'épée dans ses mains. En saisissant le manche fermement, ses mains brillèrent et il réussit à la tirer du chapeau magique.

Draco se sentit aussitôt munit d'une nouvelle énergie, comme si toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subit auparavant n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Il penserait plus tard du pourquoi il avait eu cette épée et ce que cela signifiait mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui comptait, c'est qu'il avait tous les moyens désormais pour accomplir sa tâche. Il se releva et surplombant le serpent de toute sa hauteur, Draco tendit l'épée au-dessus de sa tête. Nagini ayant le sentiment que sa proie était en mouvement, redressa sa tête vers l'arrière comme pour frapper une nouvelle fois. Quand sa tête et ses canines furent à seulement quelques centimètres de Draco, il fendit l'air avec l'épée et coupa le cou du serpent, enlevant prestement la tête de ce corps damné. Le sang éclaboussa son corps entièrement et en réussissant de repousser et de surmonter cette odeur de puanteur infecte, il s'évanouit sur le sol.

Des Mangemorts arrivèrent de partout et se réunirent dans le hall, après avoir entendu un bruit sourd provenant de cette pièce. Nagini était au milieu du plancher, sans tête, avec du sang partout. On pouvait entendre le bruit des cris perçants de Voldemort se répercutant de l'autre côté de la maison. Les Mangemorts, assistant à cette scène invraisemblable, se figèrent d'effroi. Draco s'évanouit aux sons des cris perçants de Voldemort qui devinrent bientôt le son des cris perçants de Ron et Harry.

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon quand Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur Draco, le priant de se réveiller. Draco tressaillit de douleur quand il sentit une migraine incroyable lui vriller l'arrière du crâne.

« Potter, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais peux-tu enlever tes sales pattes de moi » Demanda-il d'une voix trainante, amusé.

« Mais Par Merlin, Malfoy, Tu nous as fait peur. Avec tes cris qui n'en finissaient plus et ma cicatrice qui me brulait… » Lui hurla Harry au visage.

« Potter, je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je survivrais » Répondit Drago.

« L'as-tu fais ? » Demanda Ron

« Tu peux être plus précis, parce que j'en ai fait des choses depuis la veille »

« Mais merde Drago, tu sais de quoi nous parlons » Hurla Harry de nouveau. « As-tu réussis à tuer Nagini ou pas ? »

« Oui, je l'ai fait. Il est mort »

Ron était soulagé et Harry extasié. Ils pourraient finalement avoir une chance de le vaincre après tout. Tout ceci allait bientôt avoir une fin. Tout les horcruxes étaient maintenant officiellement détruit et Voldemort allait pouvoir être tué une fois pour toutes. Harry essaye de focaliser son esprit sur cette dernière bataille, la bataille de leur vie. Cela avait été si long et ils avaient tous tant perdu. Il y avait eu trop de morts des deux côtés de cette maudite guerre. Les familles avaient été divisées et déchiré et maintenant il pouvait être tué une fois pour toutes. Il était si heureux qu'il n'eut même plus envie de hurler à Draco que c'était un idiot désormais.

Le dîner de Cette nuit-là fut le plus grand depuis des lustres. Il y avait eu si peu d'évènements joyeux à célébrer. Tout l'Ordre était présent à Square Grimmauld pour entendre le nouveau récit de Draco. Il avait dormi pendant un jour entier tandis qu'Harry et Ron avaient rependus les nouvelles de la défaite de Nagini et les plans étaient désormais en place pour la fin de Lord Voldemort, c'était pour lui sa dernière bataille. Tout du moins, l'espéraient-ils.

La fête battait son plein quand les yeux de Draco furent attirés encore une fois vers la seule place inoccupé de la table. Même maintenant, sur ce qui devrait être le jour le plus heureux de sa vie, le chagrin emplissait son cœur et son esprit. Il venait de trouver une raison de vivre mais son cœur était en morceau à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il ne serait jamais vraiment lui-même et entier jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait trouvée et il ne renoncerait jamais, c'était tout de même Drago Malfoy et ce qu'il veut il l'obtient toujours. Même après une année passée loin d'elle, son amour n'avait jamais faiblit. Il devenait même plus fort de jour en jour. Remus Lupin se mit debout et demanda à Drago de faire un discours. Bientôt on put entendre ses mots emplir la pièce.

Draco était debout, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être le centre d'attention. Il y avait seulement une chose qu'il voulait dire. La foule attendit comme suspendu à ses lèvres quand il sortit cette simple phrase.

« Je propose un toast » Plusieurs murmures parvinrent à ses oreilles « elle t'entend, elle t'entend » et il leva son verre

« À Hermione Granger » dit-il en voyant quelqu'un d'innatendue entrer dans la pièce.

« Joyeux anniversaire »

Il n'y eut aucunes protestations ou coup d'œil désapprobateur, même de la part de cette personne qui venait à peine d'arriver. Chaque personne leva son verre et répéta le toast de Drago. Hermione leur reviendrait un jour, ils en étaient persuadés.

Oo°oO

**Oufffff finit !!!! ^^ C'est pas que mais c'est vraiment épuisant de traduire ^^ j'espère que l'épisode de la tasse vous a pas trop dérouté, j'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'à voulu entendre l'auteure par ça désolée ^^ il m'arrive d'avoir de petites imperfections enfin bon --' le principal c'est que vous ayez compris l'idée non ?? non, bon ben c'est pas grave je me comprend c'est déjà suffisant ^^ rabat-joie va !!! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête la ricoré le soir moi ^^ --'**

**Allez sur ce j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de nos chers personnages préférés**

**Bonne nuit**

**Manelor ...**


	14. Le Daily Prophet

**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre !!!! ^^ je m'avance plus vite j'aurais fini et plus tôt je pourrais vous faire de nouvelles traductions ^^ je sais que cetet fic vous plait donc appréciez comme un dessert avec la cerise au milieu on mange les extrémités et après le coeur et là c'est pareil il reste gros somodo 7 chapitres à cette magnifique fic !!! Allez bonne lecture bisous....**

Oo°oO

_Le daily prophet_

_En ce Dimanche_

_Édition du 1 novembre 1998_

_« Vous savez qui » retrouvé MORT !_

_Les membres du ministère ont révélé que le corps 'de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom' avait été retrouvé sans vie hier soir, dans son hôtel privé. Les aurors avaient reçu un morceau de papier Moldus concernant le Lord Noir, n'y croyant pas au début. Ils suivaient à la trace l'objet depuis le raid du mois dernier depuis que Borgin et Burkes avaient révélé que des articles manquaient en stocks dans le magasin. M. Borgin a indiqué que l'on avait donné le gîte « à vous savez qui » et qu'on lui avait proposé une maison accueillante plusieurs mois. Il avait même eu l'intention de rembourser la pension du gîte en faisant une donation, et de ce fait une œuvre de bienfaisance pour le gîte et les impôts qui l'endettaient. _

_Des sources sures révèlent que « vous savez qui » essayait d'observer une télé moldu pendant son bain. Il apparaît cependant que cet objet était magiquement incompatible avec l'eau et qu'il se serait électrocuté ( super la mort je dis moi !!!), moi j'avancerais dans mes propos que Le seigneur des Ténèbres est mort tandis qu'il essayait d'observer les courses en direct de « êtes-vous Servis ? » Il apparaîtrait aussi que l'objet en question avait été enchanté pour éviter le fait que « vous savez qui » avait oublié de renouveler sa redevance télé et que les moldus avait détecté des signaux illégaux venant de la résidence de Cambridge. Le Département d'Application de la loi Magique dit qu'il en résultera une déclaration officielle un jour ou l'autre._

_Pour les autres nouvelles, on a vu Harry Potter tard dans la nuit entrer dans une salle secrète du Chaudron Percé où il paraît que plusieurs propositions lui avaient été dites par le playboy sorcier Draco Malfoy …… _

Harry, Ron et Draco restèrent cloués sur leurs chaises, assis autour de la table de la cuisine de Square Grimmauld regardant fixement le journal, l'incrédulité la plus totale peinte sur leurs visages, comme en état de choc. Harry avait coupé sa respiration, Ron avait fait violement craqué ses os au niveau du cou et Draco était choqué, des multitudes d'images passèrent dans sa jolie petite tête blonde.

« Mais c'est impossible » Cria Harry. Il était emporté dans une nouvelle forme de colère qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. « J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie, huit ans ! En essayant de tuer ce bâtard et ils me disent qu'il est mort dans son BAIN. C'était la plus grande bataille de notre vie et ils disent que c'est un misérable accident avec un simple concours de circonstances. » Harry se leva rapidement, malgré son mal de tête naissant et commença à arpenter de long en large la pièce, donnant des coups de pied à plusieurs objets en travers de son chemin.

« Ne t'emballe pas, Potter, et laissent les têtes pensantes le faire à ta place, ils racontent n'importe quoi de toute façon. » Dit Drago « Laisse les personnes décider, ils ne marcheront pas. Ces branleurs calomnieux. Comment osent-ils dire que je t'ai fait des propositions. » Harry et Ron regardèrent fixement Draco, incrédules.

« Comment peux-tu penser à ça Malfoy ? » Demanda Ron d'un air incrédule.

« À la différence de certains, Weasley, j'ai une réputation à entretenir Je ne suis pas pauvre et je ne pourrais pas avoir les plus belles sorcières du monde si ce journal calomnieux publie ces immondices sur mon compte » Argumenta-il d'une voix traînante.

« Malfoy, tu n'as pas de petite amie et si je puis me permettre, tu n'es même sortis avec aucun fille depuis qu'Hermione a disparu » exposa calmement Harry. « Tu n'es pas plus concerné que ça de savoir que Voldemort est mort ? »

Hermione était un sujet sensible qu'ils évitaient la plupart du temps et Harry savait cela. Le visage de Drago devint immédiatement rouge quand sa colère remonta à la surface. « Si vraiment j'ai une petite amie ou pas n'est pas la question, Potter. Je ne ferai pas ternir le nom des Malfoy désormais, jamais je ne ferais cela, je ne ressemblerais pas à mon fou furieux de père. Quant à cette histoire ridiculement risible de Voldemort mourant dans son bain, cela sera rectifié et on donnera plus de crédit. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai des journalistes à aller torturer. »Draco se leva gracieusement et flâna jusqu'à la porte.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? » Demanda Ron.

« Oui, Ron, mais il agit vraiment comme un con des fois » Rigola Harry.

Oo°oO

_Daily Prophet_

_En ce Dimanche_

_Édition du 14 mars 1999_

_Le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres monte en puissance_

_Les employés du Ministère ont révélé qu'il semble y avoir un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après que Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy est défait le précèdent Seigneur des Ténèbres, six mois auparavant, plusieurs Mangemorts ont été capturés et placés en cellule à Azcaban. Les rumeurs abondent cependant que Lucius Malfoy, présumé mort, pourrait prétendre être le nouveau chef des Mangemorts et ainsi le nouvel ennemi de Harry Potter._

_Nous avons appris récemment de sources sures que des membres de l'ancien régime, capturés à ce jour ont indiqué qu'une nouvelle direction était en place. Le Département d'Application de la loi Magique doit encore sortir une déclaration officielle, mais on s'y attend un jour ou l'autre._

_Aux dernières nouvelles on a aperçu Harry Potter tard dans la nuit au niveau la salle de derrière du Chaudron baveur et se battant avec son meilleur ami de toujours, Ronald Weasley …_

Harry, Ron et Draco restèrent assis sur les chaises de la cuisine de Square Grimmauld regardant fixement le journal, incrédules une fois de plus. Harry se remettait tranquillement d'une fracture de la main droite, Ron avait son bras cassé et Draco avait subi plusieurs abrasions et coupures sur son beau visage.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Par merlin ce sont des idiots ! » Cria Harry, en se redressant comme un ressort et en arpentant la pièce de long en large « Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pourtant Ron. » Murmura Harry à son ami

« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as mis un coup de poing dans le nez ? » Demanda Ron, tenant son nez qui avait d'ailleurs un drôle d'angle. Les cernes commençaient à se former au-dessous de ses yeux.

« En réalité Weasley, je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui a le nez cassé, pas toi » Grogna Drago.

« Sommes-nous sûrs que Ginny était là ? » Demanda Harry

« Oh elle était bien là » Dit Drago, « Tu lui as foutue la plus grande frayeur que j'ai jamais vu »

« Je pense que je vais vomir » Déclara Harry, en tombant à genoux quand une vague de nausée le prit.

« Prend ça Potter, ça devrait te faire du bien, tu pourras dire merci à Mme. Weasley. » Draco rigola à cette pensée et retourna ensuite soigner sa tête.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la cheminée dans la cuisine fit apparaitre des flammes vertes et la grande carrure de Severus Rogue en sortit. En se dirigeant vers eux, ses robes de professeurs, noir comme à l'accoutumée, volaient derrière lui comme un aigle étendant ses ailes. En tout cas c'est ce qu'Harry pensa. Cela devait faire partit de son charme ou quelque chose comme ça, il n'avait jamais été capable de faire voletaient autant ses propres robes de sorcier. Il devait utiliser un sort il en était persuader, Malfoy réussissait toujours à faire voleter ses robes bien que ce ne soit pas aussi impressionnant que Rogue. Harry avait vraiment besoin de se débarrasser de cette gueule de bois, il commençait à devenir délirant.

« S'est-il passé quelque chose Severus ? » Demanda Drago. Le professeur Rogue apparaissait rarement à square Grimmauld depuis la défaite de Voldemort.

« Je crois que vous avez tous vu l'article du Daily Prophet de ce matin ? » Demanda-il. Ils acquiescèrent « Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

« Vraiment monsieur, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Je veux dire, c'est vrai il a vraiment ruiné ma fête d'anniversaire, mais au moins on l'a vu avec une fille cette fois » Rigola Drago.

Snape regarda fixement son ancien élève préféré « Draco je crois que tu devrais sérieusement envisager la possibilité de t'éloigner un tant soit peu de ces deux imbéciles » dit-il sans demi-mesure.

« Beurk », dit Ron, son visage virant au rouge, quand Harry vomit sur ses chaussures. Rogue se moqua de lui intérieurement, ce qui se traduisit sur son visage par une grimace de dégoût. En tirant sa baguette magique de ses robes il a jeté un sort, nettoyant Harry et Ron, replace le nez cassé de Ron et fit disparaître la mal de tête de Drago. Il se tourna vers Harry encore une fois et jeta un sort qui calma ses nausées.

Quand les trois garçons furent assis autour de la table il parla de nouveau.

« Maintenant, laissez-moi parler voulez-vous. Avez-vous lu ou n'avez pas lu l'article dans Daily Prophet ce matin par rapport aux nombreuses perturbations à Stonehenge ? » Harry et Ron regardèrent fixement leur ancien Professeur, perplexes, comme Draco lui-même qui se repassait dans sa tête les mots de son parrain en essayant de lire entre les lignes du journal. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de se rappeler quelles étaient les allusions dans ce que venait de dire Severus et ou il voulait en venir. Des pierres, un flash de lumière et une jeune femme. Le flash de lumière semblait lui rappeler quelque chose, comme un profond souvenir enfouit dans son mémoire depuis trop longtemps. Un nouveau flash de lumière. Des mots échangés et ensuite un autre flash de lumière. Une jeune femme.

Rogue regarda intensément Drago comme s'il désirait pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Il se rendit compte que les chances étaient infimes mais que c'était possible. L'emplacement était très clair et les descriptions étaient précises. Lui et Draco avaient fait beaucoup de recherche sur la disparition de Granger et Drago se rappelait de tout désormais.

Harry et Ron, comme d'habitude, étaient complètement abasourdis. Ils n'avaient pas fait les recherches avec Malfoy. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'il en faisait une. Ils étaient eux aussi peinés de la disparition de leur amie, mais ils se résonnaient en se disant que leur amie était bel et bien perdue et qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Seulement Draco avait toujours était persuadé qu'elle était toujours vivante. Il disait toujours que si elle était morte comme ils le prétendaient alors il le sentirait. Il avait refusé de participer à la cérémonie commémorative qu'ils avaient tenue en sa mémoire.

Ce fut quand Harry et Ron se rendirent vraiment compte qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils se firent à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas admettre qu'elle était bel et bien morte. Il flirtait impunément avec toutes ces jolies sorcières, mais il ne restait jamais bien longtemps avec aucunes d'entre elles. Il ne les avait même jamais invitées au Square pour la nuit, pour une seule nuit. Ils avaient essayé de l'encourager à sortir et à recommencer à voir d'autres personnes mais il avait comme habitude de se soûler avec eux et ne parlerait plus pendant des jours après. Ils avaient finalement abandonnés quand Ginny leur avait conseillé de le laisser seul et le laisser faire son deuil et passer à autre chose par lui-même.

Draco leva finalement les yeux du journal. Harry et Ron lui jetèrent un simple coup d'oïl et rencontrèrent le regard de Severus. Draco était devenu pâle comme un fantôme et il avait seulement chuchoté un mot. On pouvait à peine l'entendre et si la maison n'avait pas refléter le calme absolu, il n'aurait pas pu distinguer un simple mot :

« Hermione… »

Oo°oO

**Les choses avancent petits à petits ... Mais à quand les retrouvailles ??? ^^ vous le découvrirez bientôt mais pour l'instant je veux vos impressions sur ce chapitre, je sais qu'il y a eu quelques petites incohérences comme la mort de Voldy mais c'est la volonté de l'auteur je me dois de vous retranscrire son histoire avec ses petites parties de bizarrerie !!! ^^ j'espère que ça vous a pas trop choqués, j'ai longtemps hésité à changer la façon dont il mourrait car même si c'est le méchant il a droit à un minimum de respect et de dignité donc bon ... Mais c'est la volonté de l'auteur et je me dois de le respecter ...**

**Voilà des explications dont tous le monde s'en fous ^^ Enfin bref j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment**

**Gros bisous**

**Manelor ...**


	15. Le retour

**Un nouveau, un nouveau houraaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! ^^ Alors des tas de choses se passent ici, la vie d'Hermione, ses aventures ainsi que certains changements... Mais enfin c'est le retour tant attendu, par contre pour voir les retrouvailles dans le prochain avec Drago c'est pas pour tout de suite ^^ C'est pas ma faute ^^ Bon allez bonne lecture...**

Oo°oO

« Attention, Sabre derrière toi ! » L'avertit Blade. Sabre se baissa brusquement et se retourna, en dirigeant instinctivement son épée dans la direction de la menace. La longue épée rentra en contact avec le corps de l'araignée géante et de l'acide vert gicla de sa blessure, aveuglant momentanément son attaquant. Aliena jettent un sort protecteur autour du Sabre quand Blade dirigea sa grande épée sur le corps de l'araignée géante en train de mourir. Sabre s'essuyant les perles de sueurs coulant sur son front et l'acide coulant à sa peau, elle rangea son épée et fouilla la pièce d'un trésor quelconque qui aurait pu être laissé derrières quand les occupants précédents avaient quittés les lieux. Ne trouvant rien elle donna un coup de pied dans une pierre non loin, frustrée.

« La forteresse est sécurisée ; nous devrions établir le campement ici pour la nuit avant de continuer et de nous épuiser à avancer encore et toujours plus loin. Demain est un autre jour et nous continuerons d'avancer, pour l'instant nous avons besoin de repos » Déclara Aliena en plaçant des sortilèges et des charmes protecteurs autour de la petite pièce en bois dans laquelle ils étaient entrés. Il y avait plusieurs couchettes alignées contre un mur et un petit feu dans la cheminée fournissait assez de chaleur pour n'importe quel voyageur dans le besoin, cette cuisine était tout à fait adéquate.

Sabre scruta la pièce soigneusement du regard. « Oui, cela fera l'affaire. Un jour de plus ou de moins ne change rien. Nous sommes très près du but, je peux le sentir. Tomi peut prendre la couchette du fond. Je prends celle d'à côté » Dit-elle à la personne, une petite taille mais avec un cœur gonflait de courage et aimant l'aventure, personne qui les avait rejoint il y a plus d'un an. Sabre examina ses compagnons encore une fois. Tomi avait pris la couchette du fond et aiguisait son kukri, une petite lame courbée qui était parfaitement adaptée à sa petite main et sa petite stature. Ses compétences de voleur étaient spectaculaires et célèbres, ce qui rendait difficile pour lui de garder du travail dans un même endroit trop longtemps. Ils avaient été très chanceux de le rencontrer, c'était un fait.

Aliena guérissait les petites coupures et les abrasions que Blade avait reçues dans leur bataille et commença à disposer leurs provisions pour la nuit. Sabre guérissait ses propres blessures. Aliena avait été un professeur extrêmement instructif et qualifié et lui avait montré beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu découvrir sans avoir atterrie dans cet étrange endroit. En se couchant sur sa propre couchette, Sabre dégaina son épée et commença à la nettoyer comme Blade lui avait appris. Votre propre arme est tout ce que possédiez ici et vous avez le devoir de vous en occupez autant voir plus que vous-même. Après avec achevé ces différentes tâches nocturnes, elle tressa ses longs cheveux châtains, et fixa pendant un bon moment un point invisible avant le repas.

Sabre se permit de se laisser aller à ses pensées et revînt en arrière, sur sa vie d'avant. Vingt-deux mois. Cela faisait depuis tout ce temps qu'elle voyageait. Cela lui semblait comme si elle avait passé sa vie entière à marcher et elle pencha plutôt pour dire qu'elle avait énormément mûrit au cours de ses longs mois. La formation quasi complète que Blade et Aliena lui avait enseigné ne l'avait pas changé que physiquement. Non, ce changement était beaucoup plus profond, elle ne voyait plus les choses de la même manière. Elle avait un corps musclé et un esprit endurci, mais elle avait aussi acquis un cœur endurcit pendant ce temps. Le temps de la gentille petite fille sage et posée comme on la nommait avant La Hermione Granger que tout le monde connaissait, était morte. Fini la petite princesse des Gryffondor. Elle avait été remplacée une femme accompli, au visage dur et déterminé qu'on nommé Sabre. Ce nom lui avait été donné en l'honneur de la première arme avec laquelle elle s'était battue et avait tué pour la première fois.

Mais le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté il y a si longtemps allait bientôt prendre fin. Elle avait atteint sa destination et elle pouvait sentir les vibrations magiques bourdonnant dans air. Le Haut Conseil de Leuthilspar lui avait dit que cette mission était quasi impossible mais ils lui avaient quand même accordait cette expédition. Ils avaient dit de grandes histoire, des contes pour la plupart, dont la plupart elle ne comprenait pas, mais à la fin elle a compris quel était le but final de tout ceci. Il y avait eu une civilisation antique appelée Imaskar qui était tombé en ruine il y a des siècles. Imaskar avait été une citée extrêmement puissante, créant des portails permettant d'avoir accès à d'autres mondes pour récolter des esclaves travaillant pour eux par la suite.

Ils lui avaient indiqué un emplacement exact, les ruines de Maskana, dans le Désert de Raurin. Le Mulhorandi avait détruit Imaskar et maintenant les ruines étaient enterrées dans les Plaines de Poussière Pourpres. Sabre rigole quelque peu face à ces noms imaginatifs. Jamais dans sa vie, elle n'aurait pu imaginer la direction qu'avait prit sa vie à cet instant elle. Elle pensait souvent à ses amis et Draco hantait ses rêves la nuit. Ils avaient seulement fait l'amour une fois mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus être remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre. C'était sa motivation. Ce qui la gardée en vie, en quelque sorte, pendant ses longs jours de marches et ses longues nuits, seule. Elle avait mûrit et avait commencé à s'attacher à cet endroit. Il y avait toujours de l'aventure et des connaissances à acquérir, même dans les différentes contrées éloignées. Les elfes avaient des bibliothèques immenses dont elle était tombée amoureuse au premier coup d'œil.

Sabre tourna la tête recherchant une place confortable dans sa couchette. Oui, elle avait grandi et elle aimait cet endroit, mais elle devait retourner à son monde, elle y tenait plus que tout. Son monde, là où tout était normal, où du moins pour elle. Elle avait rencontré tant de personnes étranges et avait combattu des créatures encore plus étranges. Le voyage avait été long et ennuyeux. Le Désert de Raurin avait été localisé dans la plaine de Fearum, non loin d'ici. C'était un endroit oublié que beaucoup d'aventuriers ont longtemps cherché pour ses trésors cachés. Elle ne cherchait pas de trésor, ça ne l'intéressait pas de toute manière ; elle cherchait un moyen de rentrer chez elle, dans sa maison, retourner dans son monde.

Elle s'assoupi, somnolant quelque peu, en rêvant de son retour. En rêvant d'Harry, Ron et Draco. Elle rêva du Terrier et de ses parents. Pour la première fois durant ses longs mois elle n'était pas hantée par des cauchemars, mais elle se reposait et faisait un agréable rêve. Ne sachant pas qu'elle rêvait, Aliena lui jeta un sort de sommeil quand elle commença à bouger dans sa couchette.

Ils se levèrent tôt le lendemain matin et mangèrent un bon petit déjeuner, tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaleureux, désireux de commencer l'aventure du jour. Ils pouvaient tous sentir les ondes de magie et tous savaient qu'aujourd'hui était LE jour. Sabre s'habilla soigneusement, mettant ses hauts-de-chausses en cuir, les plus protecteurs. Ils partaient de sa figure jusqu'à ses jambes musclées. Sa taille était revêtue d'un licou en cuir montrant son estomac plat et ses longs bras bronzés. Elle aimait la liberté de mouvement que ses vêtements lui accordaient. Elle se brossa les cheveux et tressa sa longue crinière bouclée pour les enlevaient de son visage. Ce n'était pas le plus élégant mais c'était efficace et pour le moins pratique.

Elle plaça des bracelets d'or et d'argent autour de chacun de ses bras qui étaient protégés par des charmes protecteurs contre les sorts basiques et contre les sorts que prenait le contrôle de l'esprit. Le dernier objet dans son sac était une amulette protectrice donnée par Blade. Il était remplit de magie aussi, et donnait à son porteur force et habilité. Elle allait avoir besoin de tous cela aujourd'hui. Il y avait des dangers indicibles qui l'attendaient dans les ruines en-dessous de la forteresse.

« Allez, on va se la jouer rock 'n' roll » Dit-elle quand ils ramassèrent leurs armes, laissant leurs sacs à dos derrière. Ils se mirent en route recherchant le passage caché qui les mènerait aux ruines en dessous. Ils cherchèrent des heures avant que Tomi n'aient finalement trouvé le levier qui ouvrit la porte vers l'obscurité en dessous. Chacun saisit une torche et passèrent dans le couloir humide, descendant dans l'antre de l'obscurité.

Ils furent immédiatement attaqués par plusieurs scarabées étrangement grands. Sabre laissa tombé sa torche et dégaina sa longue épée en attaquant le plus proche. Il émit une puanteur infecte et elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait se débarrasser de cette odeur dégoutante. Les nombreux coups de couteau dans son ventre firent encore plus ressortir l'odeur infecte, mais elle n'avait pas le choix malheureusement. Elle devait le tuer. Après avoir été débarrassé des scarabées, ils marchèrent et traversèrent plusieurs portes avec facilité, ne rencontrant aucune difficulté. Tomi cherchait les différents pièges qui auraient pu être présents pour les empêcher d'avancer.

Il était qualifié pour ce genre de chose et il n'y avait aucunes portes fermées qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir habilement. Sabre aimait particulièrement Tomi. Il ressemblait à un Ron miniature. Il avait les cheveux roux et son fort accent pourrait presque être qualifié d'écossais. Il était tout le temps tendu et très passionné quand il racontait des histoires, la nuit pour les distraire. Tomi leur racontait souvent son enfance et les difficultés auxquelles il avait du faire face.

Ils errèrent et marchèrent dans des couloirs humides pendant des heures, descendant encore plus profondément dans les entrailles de l'obscurité Les murs étaient couverts de signes étranges qu'Aliena expliqué le long du chemin. C'était comme des écritures antiques, c'étaient une sorte de carte du labyrinthe dans lequel ils se trouvaient en dessous de la surface. Ils rencontrèrent par hasard plusieurs scarabées immenses et quelques araignées gigantesques qu'ils tuèrent avec facilité avant que Sabre ne ressente un pincement familier à l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle sentit qu'ils arrivaient sur quelque chose qui était beaucoup plus dangereux que ce qu'ils avaient précédemment rencontré.

« Hé ! » Les héla Tomi. « Tient, regarde là-bas Mademoiselle. Cette porte est un piège » Tomi courut devant elle et regarda de plus près la porte de fer. Il passa très prudemment devant elle et commença à désactiver le piège. Une demi-heure plus tard, le piège était enlevé et la porte ouverte. Il regarda anxieusement la porte massive. « Il n'y a rien de bon derrière cette porte, mademoiselle » Dit-il tranquillement.

« Je sais Tomi » Dit-elle. « On ne peut rien y faire, il n'y a aucun retour possible maintenant. » Lentement elle poussa un peu plus la porte de fer. Tout le monde retînt sa respiration. Ils étaient tous inquiets, ils ne savaient pas quel monstre sommeillait dans cette pièce. Ils regardèrent attentivement la pièce Et c'est là qu'ils virent. Un énorme géant était établit au milieu de la pièce. Il avait une énorme épée tranchante qui dégagé une odeur de brûlé et qui était de couleur rougeoyante. Ils savaient que la pièce était truffée de mécanismes défensifs et ils se retirèrent pour discuter de leur tactique.

« C'est un monstre damné » Déclara simplement Aliena. « Selon mes recherches, c'est un gardien éternel qui attaquera quiconque s'approchant de l'emblème de Imaskari. Il n'y a aucun Imaskari connu qui réussirent à capturer l'emblème. » Aliena n'avait jamais mâché ses mots quand il s'agissait de combattre un adversaire. Elle offrait des informations impartiales mais ne disait en aucun cas, si ces informations étaient bonnes ou mauvaises.

« Bien alors, » Dit Sabre, en respirant profondément. « Blade, toi et moi nous entrerons en premier, et on attirera son attention. Aliena restera en arrière et nous couvrira comme elle le peut avec des protections ou des sorts de défense que vous avez en magasin. Tomi, je veux que tu tournes autour de la pièce et que tu essayes de trouver n'importe quoi, des faiblesses peut-être à exploiter qui pourraient tourner à notre avantage » Blade était stupéfait de voir avec quelle facilité elle s'était chargée de donner des consignes à chaque membre de l'équipe. C'était un leader naturel. Il avait un sentiment qu'elle était comme ça aussi dans son monde. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucune parole déplacée, et faisait preuve de bon sens dans n'importe quelle situation et elle avait réussit à avoir une fidélité éternelle de chacun d'entre eux. Tomi ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, comme lui et Aliena.

En sortant leurs armes, Blade et Sabre marchèrent dans la chambre froide. La créature au milieu se releva immédiatement quand il sentit leur présence importune. Il prit son épée ardente et la dirigea haut au-dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre avec force sur le sol, en déferlant sur les intrus dans une première attaque. Blade bloqua l'attaque mais Sabre fut frappé et tomba par terre face à la force du coup, grattant ses mains et son visage. Aliena et Tomi rampait tranquillement dans la pièce. Aliena commença immédiatement à jeter des charmes protecteurs sur Blade et Sabre quand ils se battaient contre la créature. Les étincelles des chocs perpétuels des épées en contact se firent entendre et ce fut le tour de Blade d'être déséquilibré par la créature en face d'eux.

Tomi tourna autour du géant cherchant une quelconque faille dans son armure avec ses yeux de lynx. Il trouva quelques petits trous et les entailla à l'aide d'un couteau tandis que la créature était occupée à essayait de repousser Blade et Sabre. Il n'arrivait pas à les tuer, ils étaient peu blessés et le géant commença à être en colère. La bête se retourna brusquement et frappa Tomi qui tomba en arrière, claquant durement sa tête sur le mur derrière lui. Blade et Sabre profitèrent de cette distraction momentanée et brandirent leurs épées dans son dos. Refusant de lâcher son arme, Sabre fut soulevé de terre et balancée au travers de la pièce, laissant Blade finir la tâche seul. Il tira rapidement sa deuxième épée et poignarda le géant dans le ventre, la sortit et l'éleva pour frapper de nouveau.

Sabre tira sa propre épée de son dos comme il a lancé par terre, l'atterrissage sur son visage. Elle a rédigé pour une poussée finale dans les grandes bêtes en arrière et ensuite il a été couché immobile. Le dernier coup avait été trop pour cela. Elle a retiré son épée encore une fois et a sauté de son dos. Passant à Tomi elle l'a pris doucement de la raison(terre) où il avait été jeté.

« Tomi, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-elle

« Oui, mademoiselle, autant que la pluie » Répondu-il

« Bien alors, fouillons dans la pièce. Il doit protéger quelque chose de valeur. »

Après qu'ils aient fouillés de fond en comble la pièce, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, et Sabre faillit crier de frustration. Ils avaient sillonnés des couloirs lugubres, ils avaient combattus des créatures immondes et ils avaient même mis leurs vies en danger et pour quoi ? Pour ne trouver rien, absolument rien. Ils avaient pourtant arpentés les couloirs humides à maintes reprises m'ais il n'y avait rien. « Nous tournons en rond » pensa-elle quand ils entrèrent dans la même pièce, pour la troisième fois. Tomi continuait d'essayer de regarder s'il y avait un quelconque indice sur un mur de cette maudite pièce, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles à lui-même.

Il devait manquer quelque chose. Et c'était ici. Il savait qu'il était là et il ne voulait pas décevoir la jolie miss. Si Tomi n'avait jamais vraiment cherché l'amour de quelqu'un, il recherchait son amour à elle et il amputerait sa réputation s'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il se cachait dans cette pièce. Il fouilla les murs de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement trouvé le petit levier intelligemment dissimulé dans les images peintes ci et là.

Il y avait un panneau qui donné la révélation qu'il cherchait et il essaya immédiatement de prendre les pictogrammes au-dessous de cela. Il y avait environ cinq colonnes avec environ six symboles au-dessous. Sabre inspecta les images de près. Cela ressemblait à des formes aléatoires qui n'avaient aucune signification pour elle. Elle était prête à renoncer quand une forme particulière capta son attention. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle pensait… Elle regarda de plus près. « Si mon intuition ne me fait pas défaut je jurerais que ça vient d'Australie » pensa-elle. Elle regarda encore plus près les images de la dernière colonne. Le premier était certainement l'Australie. Le deuxième en-dessous ressemblait vaguement au littoral des Indes. Le troisième pourrait être le Moyen-Orient. Elle dirigea son regard sur la dernière image et retînt son souffle. Son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mur. Cela pourrait-il être vraiment ce à quoi je pense ?

« Voilà, j'ai trouvé » Cria-elle, Tomi la regardant comme si elle était devenue folle. Il était un peu plus en recul du petit panneau y il y avait une image minuscule de ce qui ressemblait et qui était la représentation parfaite du ROYAUME-UNI. Elle toucha l'image du doigt et un portail apparut immédiatement au milieu de la pièce, miroitant dans toute sa gloire. Elle n'avait jamais une telle chose de toute sa vie, c'était si … beau, si céleste. Aliena, Blade et Tomi étaient debout et firent silence, un silence lourd de signification, un silence quasi-religieux. Ils avaient tous développés une affection immense pour la jeune fille à leur façon et maintenant elle allait les quitter.

Elle se détourna finalement de la porte et regarda ses compagnons avec un regard empli de tristesse. Hermione était déchirée entre deux choix. Elle voulait désespérément revenir dans son monde avec ses amis mais elle aimait aussi sa vie d'ici et son surnom lui collait à la peau : Le Sabre. Elle était habituée à l'aventure et à sa vie de nomade, voyageant de contrée en contrée, dans ce merveilleux endroit, ce monde merveilleux et ces habitants féeriques. Mais Hermione manquaient à ses parents et à ses amis. Elle saisit son sac au sol et le balança sur son épaule.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent mes amis … » Dit-elle. Aliena précipita dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans une étreinte extrêmement serrée. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Blade et Tomi. Ils l'écrasèrent presque et elle les accueillit à bras ouverts, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Ils la relâchèrent finalement et elle les embrassa chacun, avant de les étreindre. C'était comme si elle avait besoin de cet adieu, être en paix avec elle-même et envers eux par la même occasion.

Hermione se tourna vers le portail et marcha vers la lumière éclatante, elle passa le portail et la lumière s'évanouit. Elle emmenait avec elle ses souvenirs, ses aventures et le souvenir immuable de ses amis qui l'avaient accompagnée durant ce long voyage. Elle était de retour dans son monde.

Oo°oO

**Enfin !!!! Ca y est elle retourne chez elle, voir sa famille ses amis et son Drago qui va être comment dire ... surpris ? oui surpris de la revoir et quelles retrouvailles je vous prépare ^^ niark niark allez vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre c'est pas long si ??? ^^**

**Gros bisous**

**Manelor ... ( je me dépêche je vais prendre ma douche ) bye !**


	16. Réunion

**Je pense que ce chapitre est celui que beaucoup de personnes attendaient ... Enfin c'est arrivé !!!! Les choses seront expliqués, certaines personnes mourront et d'autres se rendront compte de beaucoup de chose concernant leur propre vie !!! Je ne vous en dit pas plus ... Lisez et dîte moi tout ^^**

**Bonne lecture ...**

**Manelor ...**

Oo°oO

Hermione marcha au travers du portail et tira son épée instinctivement quand plusieurs gens dans la foule se mirent à crier. Dommage. Elle avait atterri directement dans une place pleine de monde, dans le monde Moldu. La lumière brillante s'effaça rapidement et elle se retrouva dans un cercle de pierres. Elle supposait qu'elle avait atterrit au beau milieu de Stonehenge et sous ses yeux se déroulait se qu'elle pensait être une fête. Elle devait sortir d'ici rapidement. Une telle magie déployée en si peu de temps et de cette ampleur avait du nécessairement être remarqué par le Ministère de Magie. Elle n'était pas prête à être découverte, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elle déciderait elle, quand elle se dévoilerait aux gens. Il faisait très sombre comme elle sortit du cercle de pierres et marcha dans ce qu'elle pensait être l'est.

Elle se dirigerait vers Londres et là-bas elle essaierait de récolter des informations. Elle avait besoin de savoir si Voldemort était mort ou bien toujours vivant, elle avait besoin de savoir où les garçons étaient et si Lucius Malfoy était toujours libre. Elle avait un compte à régler avec lui. Après avoir regardé ça et là les choses disposées sur le marché, Hermione ne réfléchie pas et se mit en route, à pied. Elle avait complètement oublié que certes à Faerun le transplanage ne marchait pas mais qu'ici il était tout à fait possible de le pratiquer.

Elle marcha pendant plusieurs heures essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la foule affolée. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ne serait pas bien perçut là-bas. Elle se coucha finalement pour la nuit dans un secteur abandonné, dans les bois. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire du feu, la nuit était chaude. Le plus embêtant c'était qu'elle devait faire attention pour ne pas être découverte, mais par-dessus tout, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de gérer ses propres émotions. Elle était partie il y a si longtemps. Que diraient-ils ? Que penseraient-ils ? Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait décrire sa vie dans _l'autre royaume_.

Oo°oO

Tu pourrais renversés les trois garçons comme une simple plume. Ils regardèrent fixement Rogue avec des airs ahuris et c'est comme si un déclic se fit dans leur tête. Le chaos éclata quand ils renversèrent tous leurs chaises et essayèrent de passer par la porte de la cuisine. Harry et Ron essayèrent de passer en même temps et Draco saisi les deux garçons par le col pour les tirer en arrière. Il essaya de les retenir de passer la porte car Harry avait saisit la manche de Ron et vice-versa. Cela se termina dans un combat absurbe et Rogue claqua un objet sur la table en un bruit sourd leur sommant d'arrêter d'agir comme des idiots.

Finalement il jeta un sort sur les trois garçons, en les pétrifiant. « Savez-vous au moins où vous allez ? » Leur demanda-il

Ils auraient secoués la tête s'ils avaient pu, mais ils se contentèrent de l'écouter en clignant des yeux.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tout calmes… » Il les libéra du sort d'un coup de baguette « … Discutons comme des adultes responsables. Quel est le premier endroit où elle irait ? »

« Londres ? » Demanda Ron avec bon espoir. Il avait l'impression de revenir à leur sixième année.

« Bien M. Weasley, » Répondit Rogue. « Maintenant où devrions-nous commencer notre recherche ? »

« Nous devons démarrer nos recherches ici et les étendre jusqu'en Stonehenge ? » Demanda Harry nerveusement

« Très bien M. Potter. Et quelle méthode devons-nous utiliser pour efficacement exécuter notre recherche ? » Demanda Rogue en fixant d'une manière significative Drago.

« Hum, euh, avec des balais, par un système de quartage et de périmètre de recherche, et avec des sortilèges de dissimulation ? » Dit Drago

« C'est excellent M. Malfoy. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Maintenant nous pouvons commencer. Il est déjà midi »

« Hé ! » Crièrent Harry et Ron en même temps. « Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner des points, nous ne sommes pas à l'école » Hurla Harry

Snape les regarda fixement, avec malveillance. Ils se turent et allèrent chercher leurs balais quand Malfoy pouffa de rire derrière eux.

Oo°oO

Hermione se réveilla tôt, en défaisant le camp elle s'assura qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune trace derrière. Elle flâna calmement à travers les bois en mâchant du bœuf séché, s'assurant par la même occasion qu'elle était assez loin des routes principales. Elle s'était seulement rendu compte ce matin qu'elle avait du ressemblé à une toxicomane hier avec ses vêtements. Vous voyez rarement des femmes courir, de grandes épées autour de la taille, tous les jours. Elle avait besoin d'aller dans un magasin Moldus à Londres. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit assez haut dans le ciel. Elle calcula approximativement son avancée, elle devait avoir marché environ vingt kilomètres.

Elle choisit de s'installer sur une propriété qui, à première vue, avait en son sein une vieille maison agricole et une grange délabrée protégée d'immenses arbres. Elle reposa sa tête contre son sac, elle s'allongea au-dessous d'un grand chêne et ferma les yeux dans l'optique de faire un petit somme avant de reprendre sa route. Ses yeux étaient seulement fermés depuis quelques secondes, secondes ressemblant à des minutes pour Hermione, avant qu'elle n'entende du bruit provenant des arbres. Elle se releva immédiatement et se mis dans sa position de combat. Son corps tendu à l'extrême et sa vision aiguisée instantanément grâce à l'adrénaline. Il y avait deux Mangemorts à ses pieds et plusieurs autres devraient arriver bientôt au travers des arbres, tout du moins elle le supposa. « Oh mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée moi encore ! » Pensa-elle. Avait-elle atterrit dans une des nombreuses planques des Mangemorts ? Sinon comment et pourquoi auraient-ils atterris ici sans raison ? Par magie peut-être !

Harry, Ron et Draco avaient décidé que le meilleur cours d'action serait de voler directement vers Stonehenge et de commencer les recherches là-bas. Hermione n'avait pas de baguette magique ou du moins pas une qu'ils connaissaient puisqu'elle l'avait laissé à l'endroit même où elle avait disparut À moins qu'elle n'ait obtenu une nouvelle baguette magique ailleurs, et là ils auraient vraiment du mal à la retrouver, mais au moins elle pourrait se défendre. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à s'armer de sortilèges de protection et de dissimulation tellement ils s'étaient hâtivement mit à la recherche des balaies les plus rapides pour sauver leur amie disparut.

Ils étaient seulement au trois-quarts de leur voyage quand Draco fut assaillit de plusieurs éclats de lumières inhabituels venant d'un regroupement d'arbres au-dessous d'eux. Il le signala à Harry et Ron et ils tournèrent autour du secteur cherchant un quelconque signe de vie. Alors qu'ils tournaient de plus en plus bas, leurs baguettes magiques levées, ils pouvaient voir plusieurs éclairs de lumière réfléchissant sur quelques formes encapuchonnées marchant aux alentours.

« Malfoy, ce sont des Mangemorts là-bas ! » Chuchota Harry. « Tu vois Hermione quelque part ? »

Draco vola encore plus bas, regardant fixement les arbres. Les Mangemorts étaient si captivés pas leur chasse qu'aucun d'eux ne levait les yeux vers les trois garçons planant juste au-dessus des arbres. Ils regardèrent la scène dans l'incrédulité la plus totale. Il y avait environ quatre ou cinq formes encapuchonnées et une femme, en manipulant une épée fort inhabituelle, la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient vu une, c'était à Poudlard.

Hermione considéra sa situation et examina soigneusement sa position, en jetant un coup d'œil à la longue épée fermement ancrée dans sa main droite. Ils étaient incroyablement stupides ou peut-être pensaient-ils qu'elle n'était pas une menace. Elle pensa d'ailleurs que ces deux options étaient plausibles autant l'une que l'autre. Elle ouvrit brusquement ses deux yeux et elle inclina faiblement son épée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche pour parler ou même bouger, un des Mangemort cachés jusqu'à maintenant décida de faire une entrée remarquée, marchant d'un pas léger et avança en direction d'Hermione, momentanément distrait par ses camarades autour de lui. Hermione prit cette mini distraction pour saisir son épée et sauta sur ses pieds. Avant qu'une personne n'est eu le temps d'analyser la situation, elle saisi un Mangemort par le col et tenait son épée fermement dans sa main sous la gorge de son ennemi.

« Fait un seul mouvement suspect, et je te tue » Chuchota-elle dans son oreille. Apparemment il ne l'a crue pas parce qu'à peine les mots sortis de sa bouche, il essaya de renverser la situation sans y parvenir. Ne réfléchissant pas deux fois, Hermione lui coupa la gorge. Elle regarda les Mangemorts restants quand il tomba par terre. Ils étaient debout autour d'elle, formant un cercle, leurs baguettes magiques dans sa direction. « Qui veut être le prochain ? » Demanda-elle

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'enfer commença. Les sorts et les tours de magie noires n'arrivèrent pas à toucher Hermione, qui se déplaçait avec une agilité telle que même eux ne pouvaient qu'admirer. Son épée semblait absorber tous leurs sort de défense qui lui permirent de riposter car beaucoup de leurs sorts se retournaient contre eux-mêmes Un Mangemort s'approcha trop près et il eut une entaille profonde à l'épaule gauche, faite par l'épée d'Hermione. Le sang de l'inconnu se glaça et Hermione transperça sa poitrine avant de lui couper les jambes, il rejoignit de ce fait l'autre cadavre sur le sol. C'était la scène Harry, Ron et Draco regardaient depuis leurs balaies. Son épée étincelait et rougeoyait grâce à la lumière du soleil, en les hypnotisant. Ils descendirent lentement entre les arbres.

La scène était un chaos total maintenant et la jeune femme fit face à ses nouveaux attaquants, ce qui leur permit de voir la voir entièrement, enfin. Son corps était couvert de sang, ses cheveux commençaient à voler à la brise du vent d'été, s'échappant de sa longue tresse et si un regard pouvait tuer ils seraient sûrement tous morts. Hermione fit face aux garçons et ils reçurent un regard venant de leur amie, le premier regard depuis un an. Ils savaient sans doute qui elle était. Son visage était plus dur et semblait presque faire peur tellement elle était en colère. Ils pouvaient voir plusieurs cicatrices sur ses bras. C'étaient ses cicatrices de bataille. Une myriade de sentiments assaillit chacun d'eux. Où était la jeune fille innocente qu'ils avaient connue et aimée ? Où était-elle passée et que lui avaient-ils fait ?

Elle bougea rapidement son arme et elle atterrit dans l'estomac d'un autre Mangemort et elle les regarda finalement dans les yeux. Les deux Mangemorts restants commencèrent à courir vers la forêt et trois d'entre eux étaient couché mort à ses pieds. Elle était partagée entre diverses émotions en les voyant là, devant elle Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle se serait imaginée leur première rencontre. Elle regarda fixement Draco, en tentant de se remémorer tous les traits de son si beau visage. Que pensaient-ils d'elle maintenant ? Harry et Ron avaient des expressions presque identiques sur leurs visages. Il était si facile de voir leurs émotions transparaître sur leurs visages. Il y avait de la confusion puis ils réalisèrent enfin la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Elle était debout dans toute sa splendeur, couverte du sang de ses ennemis. Ils l'a regardèrent de la peur dans leurs yeux agrandit par la surprise et le choc.

Hermione sentit comme un doute s'immisçait dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce passait-il avec eux ? Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas heureux de la revoir ? Avait-elle changé au point de n'être plus de ce monde désormais ? Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle aurait du restée où elle était. Elle n'appartenait plus à ce monde désormais. Elle ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa vie ici, tout en sachant ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle et le regard lourd de signification qu'il poserait sur sa personne à chaque fois qu'ils la verraient. Elle s'était sans doute changée en un monstre sans cœur. Peut-être l'était-elle en fin de compte. Elle venait impitoyablement de tuer trois Mangemorts de sang-froid et les regards qu'ils lui jetaient signifiaient clairement qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

Ce fut Drago qui l'a fit revenir à la réalité. Il revînt à la raison et descendit lentement de son balai. Il marcha dans sa direction et pendant un instant Hermione pensa courir le rejoindre. Il couvrit rapidement la distance qui les séparait encore et la prit dans ses bras. Son arme était toujours dans sa main et elle semblait se livrer une sorte de bataille intérieure. Il commença à s'affoler. « Elle va s'enfuir de nouveau » pensa-il. Elle va me laisser tout seul de nouveau. Il poussa légèrement son épée sur le côté et elle la laissa tomber par terre. Finalement, elle se jeta dans ses bras de nouveau. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Il se fichait qu'elle était sale et pleine de sang, elle était là et bien réelle entre ses bras, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Ron descendit de son balaie et se précipita vers elle mais Harry le tira en arrière pour qu'il ne brise pas ce moment de retrouvailles. Des larmes joyeuses coulaient sur ses joues mais il voulait donner quelques minutes au couple pour qu'ils puissent avoir un peu d'intimité. Drago l'avait tellement cherché. Il l'avait tellement attendue pendant cette longue année. Il aurait presque rit de la situation. Si on lui avait dit il y a deux ans qu'il donnerait à Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger un moment privé il aurait certainement rit au nez de cette même personne et lui aurait même dit ironiquement parlant que Voldemort était son père.

Draco l'attira tout près, ses yeux brillant étrangement, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur. Pour Hermione c'était tout bonnement impossible de rester insensible. Ce premier contact fut trop pour elle et le barrage de ses émotions se brisa. Des chaudes larmes tombaient sur ses joues et elle sentit ses bras se resserraient autour de sa taille. Tous ses doutes furent balayés par cette étreinte. Elle était chez elle maintenant. C'est à ce monde qu'elle appartenait. Ses lèvres trouvèrent finalement les siennes pour un baiser dévastateur. Elle ouvrit sa bouche permettant à sa langue d'entrer à sa bouche. Quand il sentit sa langue pénétrait son antre si chaude, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un désir enfouit au fond de lui depuis un an, il refaisait enfin surfasse, enflammant son bas-ventre et créant des picotements dans son ventre. C'était si doux, il ne put s'empêcher de la goûter voracement. Ses mains étaient partout. Elles erraient de bas en haut sur son dos, en passant sur ces côtes et son estomac. Hermione était au feu comme elle passa ses doigts sous sa chemise. Elle voulait toujours plus, toujours plus le toucher. Elle voulait toujours plus le goûter, le dévorer et le sentir contre sa peau.

Comment avait-elle pu pensait une seule seconde qu'elle n'était pas de ce monde ! Rien que la présence de Drago la faisait revivre. Elle approfondit le baiser, en cherchant sa langue et leur baiser se fit plus pressant, plus sauvage. Elle pouvait sentir l'oxygène qui commençait à manquer mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lâcher. Finalement il arrêta le baiser, permettant à son corps de reprendre un peu d'oxygène. Elle pouvait sentir l'intensité de son désir pour elle. Elle haleta silencieusement et commença à l'embrasser encore une fois quand Harry et Ron firent remarquer leur présence en toussant, légèrement gênés.

Ils marchèrent vers elle, souriant de toutes leurs dents maintenant que le choc était passé. Ils la tirèrent des bras de Draco, ils l'étreignirent fermement dans une étreinte à trois. Draco leur donna seulement une minute avant qu'il ne la leur reprenne et la remette à sa place, dans ses bras. Elle soupira lourdement et laissa sa tête reposer sur sa poitrine Elle comprit qu'il avait légèrement grandit. Ils avaient tous grandis. Elle laissa ses mains erraient sur son corps, en essayant de se rappeler son corps tout entier.

« Ne me laisse jamais plus tout seul, j'ai tellement besoin de toi » Chuchota-il d'une voix enrouée.

« Non » Dit-elle en pleurant « Jamais plus je ne te laisserais, je t'en fais la promesse »

Oo°oO

**Les retrouvailles !!!! Enfin xd Les choses redeviennent peu à peu à la normale et voir Hermione se battre comme ça à quelque peu chambouler Drago !!! C'est vraiment intéressant de voir comment il réagit fasse à la situation, il reste calme et posé, semblant réfléchir en quelque sorte ... Mais je pense que c'était tout simplement une surface comme nous montre d'ailleurs l'excès de passion qu'il met dans son baiser, car même Ron et Harry doivent rappeller leur présence ^^ Dans le prochain chapitre nous assisterons à des retrouvailles plus poussées encore et quelques petits détails que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt ...**

**Bon je ne vous en dit pas plus à vous de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu**

**Gros bisous**

**Manelor ...**


	17. Bienvenue à la maison

**Voici le prochain chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente plus que longue mais j'ai quelques impératifs, ne vous inquiètez pas je n'abandonne pas surtout qu'il ne reste que 3 chapitres maintenant... je m'approche de la fin les amis ...**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture **

**Manelor ...**

Oo°oO

Ron et Harry à la gauche de Drago s'occupèrent des Mangemorts restants tandis que Drago prit la main d'Hermione et qu'ils réapparurent dans petit appartement qu'il possédait à Londres. C'était petit pour Draco Malfoy mais bien sur il possédait une grande palette d'appartements dans ce même quartier. C'était un appartement avec deux chambres à coucher assez luxueuse avec un salon assez spacieux et une cuisine pratique. Le salon était assez luxueux lui aussi et était orné de meubles antiques et Hermione fut stupéfier de voir dans l'appartement des peluches. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois où elle fut réellement assise sur un vrai canapé. Elle avait passé pratiquement tous son temps pendant ses deux dernières années dans une forêt ou dans un certain château en pierre humide et des couchettes improvisées.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, elle se sentait légèrement intimidé. Draco lâcha encore une fois sa main et il la tira doucement en arrière en la retournant, pour qu'elle se loge dans l'étreinte réconfortante de ses bras. Front contre front, il lui demanda doucement, « Tu veux prendre un bain ? »

« Oui » Répondit-elle. « Je ne suis pas très présentable » Il arbora un petit sourire en coin et l'invita doucement à le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bains située dans une pièce annexe à sa chambre à coucher. Il y avait une baignoire énorme située dans un coin de la pièce sur une estrade surélevé. La pièce était carreler en granit avec des tons verts en des lignes parfaitement parallèles. Il y avait une cabine de douche séparée et une salle pour se préparer située de l'autre côté des douches.

Il ouvrit les robinets du bain et alla chercher dans son placard une bouteille de lavande, des boules parfumées et il les versa dedans. Hermione lui jeta un regard amusé quand elle remarqua le parfum des boules. Il la retourna vers lui et la regarda intensément, ses yeux dans ses yeux bruns. Merlin, elle était encore plus belle qu'auparavant. Le soleil avait embrasé sa peau et elle était désormais légèrement bronzée. Ses cheveux étaient rouges par le sang où des mèches blondes apparaissaient. Son visage était beaucoup plus doux maintenant que sa colère avait disparu. Il se dit mentalement qu'il éviterait à l'avenir de l'énerver plus que nécessaire, il déboucla la courroie qui tenait la longue épée en place, la laissant tomber sur le plancher.

« Je ne pense pas que tu en auras besoin désormais » Chuchota-il.

« A moins que encore quelques petites araignées sinistres dans ton appartement. » Elle rigole légèrement devant son expression perplexe. Il tira la courroie de sa ceinture autour de sa taille et la sortie elle aussi. Il attrapa plusieurs petits poignards dans l'étui.

« Combien d'armes as-tu encore ? » Demanda-il, en arquant un sourcil.

Elle secoua la tête doucement, « je n'en ai plus » Le déshabillage de Drago reprit donc, il enleva l'amulette de son cou et les cercles de ses bras en les mettant doucement sur le rebord du lavabo. Il éteignit les robinets et la vapeur remonta de l'eau du jacuzzi. Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre en descendant lentement sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, en essayant d'éviter que le sang gicle ou qu'il ne rentre en contact avec. C'était plus dur qu'il imagina. Il tira sur les lacets qui tenaient son corset fermé et il tomba sur le sol découvrant ses seins parfaits.

Il les palpa chacun leur tour, brossant ses pouces contre les mamelons déjà durcis. Il se pencha et prit un mamelon dans sa bouche, Hermione laissa échapper un halètement de plaisir quand il poussa lentement vers le mur de la douche. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus sentit ses mains sur elle. Ses mains continuèrent leur descente jusqu'aux liens tenant ses hauts-de-chausses en cuir en place et il les enleva. Il continua à l'embrasser sur chaque morceau de peau qu'il découvrait de ses doigts, en amorçant sa descente sur son ventre. Il enleva ses bottines une par une et elle lui saisit les épaules pour établir un équilibre précaire. Il tira son pantalon vers le sol et elle le laissa faire en levant les pieds pour l'enlever complètement.

Elle était debout nue devant lui et il laissa ses yeux errer sur son corps. Ses muscles étaient bien définis et il était presque jaloux. Il n'y avait aucune once de graisse sur toute la surface de son petit corps. Il se leva, il la retourna doucement et il se positionna dans son dos pour qu'il puisse défaire la tresse qui tenait ses cheveux en place. Quand il libéra ces boucles soyeuses, il ne put se retenir et il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, en respirant profondément son parfum. Elle sentait toujours aussi bon la lavande.

Il l'a poussa doucement vers la cabine de douche pour rincer la couche de sang qui l'a recouvrait. Il voulait goûter et lécher chaque partie de sa peau satinée. Hermione prit l'initiative et actionna les robinets de la douche en se rinçant aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, lavant la puanteur de son corps. Cela lui prit seulement quelques minutes et Draco laissa ses yeux errer sur son corps parfait. Ses yeux obscurcis comme remplis de faim et de désir. Elle sortit de la cabine et alla s'installer dans ses bras, attendant. Elle le tira tout près et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser ardent. Elle lui trempait ses vêtements mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait la sentir, la toucher et maintenant il avait le reste de sa vie pour le faire.

Elle ne se soucia pas des boutons de sa chemise et tira dessus brusquement, se qui fit d'ailleurs sauter les boutons et elle enleva rapidement ce vêtement de trop. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle le toucha et le caressa, en embrassant son cou et sa poitrine en des baisers empressés. Draco poussa un grognement rauque et sa poitrine se colla encore plus à elle quand elle attaqua férocement ses lèvres. Il enleva rapidement le reste de ses vêtements et la ramena au bain, en l'emmenant dans l'eau chaude avec lui. Ils s'assirent confortablement parmi les milliers les bulles et il commença à laver son corps.

Il lava méticuleusement son visage, en enlevant les dernières traces de crasse et plaça des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Il dirigea le gant de toilette sur ses épaules et à travers la vallée de ses seins. Il la tourna de manière à ce que son dos soit collé à son torse et il déplaça ses cheveux sur le côté pour laver son dos, en passant de son cou à ses épaules plusieurs fois. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son cou et suça doucement la chair si sensible. Hermione brulait de l'intérieur. Le désir la brûlait littéralement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était plus chaud, elle ou le bain. Elle posa sa tête contre sa forte poitrine et pencha sa tête sur le côté lui donnant un meilleur accès à son cou et il laissa traîner des baisers d'une passion dévorante en passant de ses épaules à sa mâchoire.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lava son estomac. Elle pouvait sentir combien il était dur contre elle et cela ne fit qu'intensifiait encore plus son désir. Elle avait mal, elle le voulait pour elle, en elle. Il abandonna le gant de toilette et laissa ses mains errer sur son estomac et sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il évita cependant soigneusement de toucher son cœur douloureux quand elle balança ses hanches au devant de sa main.

L'esprit de Drago était perdu dans les méandres du désir. Il n'était pas censé prendre un bain avec elle normalement. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et repartir de suite dans une relation. Il se l'était en quelque sorte interdit mais maintenant qu'il était là à la caresser .... Il ne pouvait enlever ses mains de ce corps si tentant. Son cerveau l'avait abandonné complètement et avait pris quelques vacances, lui étant de ce fait impossibles de refreiner son désir pour la magnifique amazone se trouvant sous ses mains. Comment avait-elle le pouvoir de le mettre dans cet état ? Lui habituellement froid et distant envers tous le monde, laisser place à un homme passionné et grisé par les émotions qui le traversait quand l'ange dans ses bras commença à gémir et à s'agiter contre lui.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras, en remontant lentement ses jambes et en s'accrochant à sa taille. Elle s'appuya sur son sexe dur, en chuchotant son nom et en lui disant Ô combien elle avait besoin de lui. Elle captura ses lèvres dans un autre baiser, en passant la barrière de ses lèvres et en mêlant sa langue avec la sienne quand elle fit encore bouger ses hanches et qu'elle se frotta sur l'intensité de son désir.

« Touche-moi. » Il fit descendre lentement ses mains et la passe entre leurs deux corps intimement emmêlés et glissa un doigt dans son intimité. Elle était encore délicieusement serrée. Elle alla à la rencontre de sa main, en faisant rentrer son doigt encore plus profondément en elle. Elle était déjà chaude et humide, elle gémit dans sa bouche. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps, car seul ses gémissement menaçaient déjà de le menait au paroxysme de sa passion.

« Draco, s'il te plaît, cela fait si longtemps que je te désire, tellement longtemps que tu me manques. J'ai besoin de toi, de te sentir en moi » Dit-elle, suppliante. Il se redressa et l'a souleva, la portant facilement dans ses bras musclés jusqu'au lit. C'était un grand lit balequin et la couette eut vite fait d'absorber l'excès d'eau sur leurs corps dénudés. Aucun des deux n'était assez conscient pour s'en soucier. Il recommença à aimer son corps de ses lèvres, embrassant et caressant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il redécouvrait. Il laissa une traînée de baisers brûlant au niveau de son bas-ventre et quand sa bouche s'approcha de sa chaleur, Hermione savait que si elle le laisser faire elle allait avoir un orgasme sans avoir pu le toucher lui.

Il inséra deux doigts dans son intimité et en même temps il donna quelques petits coups de langue sur son clitoris, c'est là qu'elle su qu'elle était perdue. Il fit seulement quelques petits coups de langues et elle arrivait déjà à l'orgasme, se convulsant et respirant lourdement, en criant son nom. Elle trembla quand les vagues de la passion la frappèrent de plein fouet. Il lapa son nectar comme si c'était un homme mourant de soif. Elle prit sa tête en le relevant et en le faisant remonter le long de son corps.

« J'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur de moi maintenant » Gémit-elle. Il plongea en elle, gémissant quand sa chaude moiteur entoura son sexe, comme si il voulait l'attirer dans les sombres recoins du plaisir le plus pur et le plus beau. Il scella ses lèvres aux siennes et elle pu goutait son propre goût dans sa bouche, en suçotant sa langue comme son corps avait fait avec elle. Elle gémit de nouveau dans sa bouche et il accéléra ses mouvement de vas et viens. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si elle continuait à se serrer convulsivement autour de lui comme ça.

Il poussa lentement mais durement en elle, leurs hanches s'entrechoquant. Draco augmenta l'allure, en essayant d'approfondir ses poussées, en sentant son étroitesse, sa chaleur, c'est le paradis, la pression devenait de plus en plus forte et il su qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à se rythme là. Il martela en elle plus durement et plus profondément et elle cria son nom. Avec les parois de son vagin se resserrant fermement autour de lui, il ne put que relâcher la pression et il fit des poussées encore plus puissante, forte et profonde. Il se donnait comme il ne s'était jamais donner. Il laissa libre court à son désir et explosa en elle.

Il se retira quand il eut reprit son souffle et roula sur le côté, l'entrainant avec lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, même s'il l'avait voulu. Finalement, il prit la couverture sur le bord du lit et ils s'endormirent tous les deux, brillant de transpiration, fatigués mais tout simplement heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés.

Oo°oO

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ??? Le lemon n'est pas trop vulgaire, est-ce que je l'ai traduis conformément à vos attentes ...??? dites moi tous les critiques et aussi les compliments bien sur ^^ je vous souhaite de bonne vacances et d'agréables fêtes en compagnie soit de votre famille soit de votre chéri(e) de votre chat de votre chien de votre grand-mère ... ^^**

**Je vous adore car sachez que sans vous je ne suis rien sur ce site **

**Manelor ...**


	18. Nouveau départ

**Je m'excuse je m'excuse je m'excuse !!! Il y a eu un gros beug à mon ordi, il a avalé un chapitre ... Le prochain chapitre, soit le 18, ne veut rien dire sans celui-là !!! Je m'excuse encore et encore mais je viens juste de m'en rendre compte, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas il fallait que je rétablisse l'histoire dans son intégralité ... Ohhh je suis désolée ... :(**

**Bonne lecture quand même ...**

Oo°oO

Drago se réveilla quelques heures après, en ayant froid et se retrouvant désespérément seul dans son immense lit. Il fut en peu de temps comme effrayé en pensant qu'une fois de plus Hermione était partie. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse achever sa pensée il entendit son rire qui provenait du salon mais aussi des voix masculines. Sa voix réussit à calmer ses nerfs mais les voix masculines ne facilitaient en aucun cas son anxiété. Qui par Merlin était dans sa maison avec sa petite amie ?

Attendez. Avait-il le droit de l'appeler ainsi ? L'était-elle vraiment ? Oui. Il aimait l'appeler ainsi, sa petite amie. Il avait passé tant de temps en réfléchissant au comment il allait réagir quand ils se retrouveraient enfin qu'il ne savait plus comment faire maintenant. Voudrait-elle seulement vivre avec lui ? Vivraient-ils ensemble durant de longues années pour ensuite se marier ? MARIÉ ! Ce mot fit faire un bond dans le cœur de Drago qui faillit avoir une attaque. Il se fit quelques petites frayeurs pendant plusieurs minutes et là maintenant il avait vraiment besoin de s'assoir et d'avoir une conversation avec elle au sujet de l'avenir. Il ne savait pas si elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait lui.

Oui, il en était venu à la conclusion que cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'il l'aimait et que sans cette fille, sa vie ne pourrait jamais être complète. Il marcha en direction du salon et retrouva la femme de ses pensées, assise dans le sofa entre Harry et Ron. Il resta debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regarda fixement. Elle avait prit une de ses vieilles chemises et un pantalon qui lui était trop grand et il pensa que cette vision était la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais vue. Son visage montrait plusieurs émotions mais les plus marquantes étaient sans aucuns doutes une débordante joie de vivre et un rire qui réchaufferait le cœur à n'importe lequel des hommes les plus solitaires. Il réussit à capter son regard et son visage exprima en quelques secondes de la gêne.

Hermione était assise avec Harry et Ron depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Elle ne put se résoudre à réveiller Drago, il dormait tellement bien et donc elle l'avait laissé dormir et elle était partie discutés avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils lui parlèrent de la bataille finale avec Voldemort et surtout combien de Mangemort ils avaient capturés et par-dessus tout combien étaient encore en cavale. Elle reporta son intérêt sur la porte quand elle vit Drago debout dans l'embrassure, torse nu.

Il était diaboliquement sexy et la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'elle avait encore envie de lui. Son regard était obscurci de faim et un désir brûlant affluait jusque dans son ventre. Elle commençait à avoir des pensées pas trop catholique et extrêmement délicieuse de l'homme qu'elle regardait avec attention et elle suivit par bride la conversation qu'elle aurait du suivre avec intérêt.

« Lucius Malfoy veut devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres » Dit Harry

« QUOI !? » Cria Hermione. Elle tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction d'Harry et faillit se briser la nuque tellement son mouvement fut rapide et brutal. Harry fut surpris et aussi effrayé de voir l'expression de haine pure s'inscrire sur le visage de son amie. Hermione sorti si vite du sofa qu'Harry et Ron manquèrent de s'étaler par terre tant ils furent surpris de la réaction de leur amie. Elle arpentait si vite et marmonnait si bas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas discerner les mots qu'elle disait. Ils réussirent quand même à entendre la mention d'un éventuel sort et quelques mots qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendus auparavant.

Drago marcha dans sa direction et attira Hermione dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je te protégerais. Il ne te touchera et ne te blessera plus jamais, je t'en fais la promesse » Chuchota-il doucement dans son oreille. L'ange qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était plus là. Elle avait été remplacée par une combattante qui était extrêmement en colère de surcroit.

Elle se retira brusquement de son étreinte, son attitude changeant complètement. « Tu me protégera ? Hahahahaha ! » Lui rigola-elle au visage. Draco, Harry et Ron l'a regardèrent, confus. « Je te remercie mais non merci. Après le coup que tu as osé me faire la dernière fois que tu m'avais promis ça, je pense que je ne dois compter que sur moi-même et non sur des promesses pitoyables que tu ne seras pas en mesure de tenir » Lui cracha-elle au visage d'une manière détestable. « Où es passée la personne douce et aimante qu'ils connaissaient ? » Se demandèrent-ils.

« Hermione, » Commença doucement Harry, « Nous ne voulons pas que tu sois blessée de nouveau par ce monstre. Nous nous occuperons de Malfoy »

« Ouais, Mione, » Dit Ron, « Laisse nous nous occuper de lui. Nous voulons que tu restes à la maison et que tu sois en sécurité » Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire dans ces circonstances. Hermione rejeta sa colère sur Ron.

« Que penses-tu que je suis Weasley ? Une petite demoiselle minaudant ne sachant s'occuper d'elle-même et en plus penses-tu que je suis une jeune fille en détresse qu'il faut protéger à tout prix par peur qu'elle ne soit blessée ? » Demanda-elle méchamment. Ron fut choqué de voir la manière dont elle s'adressait à lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça auparavant. Il ne savait plus qui cette femme était, elle n'était plus Hermione.

« Mon ange » Dit Drago avec l'intention de la calmer par n'importe quel moyen, « Nous ne voulons pas qu'il te fasse encore du mal, tu comptes énormément pour chacun de nous »

« Que savez-vous de ma douleur ? » Chuchota-elle durement. « J'ai passé les deux dernières années de ma vie à me battre avec des araignées géantes et des scorpions. Et encore je n'ai pas mentionné les Ogres, les Chantonne et les Lutins. Que pouvez-vous connaître de ma douleur ? Est-ce que quelqu'un ici sait ce que j'ai du vivre là-bas ? » Ils n'avaient pas de réponse. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait son histoire. Elle n'était revenue que depuis un jour et ils pouvaient dire que la fille qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux n'était pas la même fille qu'ils avaient quittée deux ans plus tôt. Drago était peiné et il Harry et Ron aussi d'une certaine manière.

Hermione partie folle de rage en direction de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle ressortit cinq minutes plus tard. Elle était habillée de son ensemble en cuir récemment nettoyé et son épée dans le dos. Son mécanisme protecteur était en place aussi. Elle regarda dans la glace quelle combattante elle était devenue, toute émotions n'était plus visible sur ses trais et son visage était déterminé et froid comme la pierre.

« Écoutez-moi attentivement, parce que je ne me répèterais pas deux fois » Commença-elle par dire. « Je connais plus de sorts que vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer. Je peux faire des choses et pour tout dire le Crucio ressemblerait à une promenade et une infime douleur en comparaison des sorts de tortures que je connais. Je lui ferai payer et personne, je dis bien personne, ni un garçon, ou même une fouine et encore plus une belette ne pourront m'arrêter » Dit-elle cruellement. Les garçons continuèrent à la regarder fixement.

« Cela a été une magnifique expérience, je ne peux pas dire que tous les moments n'ont été que souffrance » Continua-elle, avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix. « Non heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. C'était beau et sauvage mais c'était aussi impitoyable, c'était avant tout un environnement cruel et dangereux. J'ai aimé ce monde et je l'ai détesté. Je suis devenue très solitaire à partir de ce moment et je rôdais la nuit. C'était dans ces moments là que je me sentais le plus mal, je repensais à vous et vous me manquiez tous beaucoup » Dit-elle en regardant Drago attentivement « J'ai passé deux longues années de douleur et de souffrance et il mourra par ma main, en ayant inconsciemment orchestrait sa propre perte. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? » Rit-elle.

Drago commençait à comprendre par quoi elle était passé et cette souffrance mentale qu'elle avait du endurer. C'était extrêmement étrange c'était comme si elle avait deux personnalités, deux personnes qui seraient dans un même corps. La partie d'elle était en paix et prospérait dans cet endroit étrange et l'autre partie d'elle en voulait à ce monde qui lui avait fait découvrir l'enfer. Il était sur le point de parler car il ne voulait pas la perdre de nouveau quand Ron ouvrit sa bouche et parla d'une voix forte.

« Mione, ne sois pas stupide ! Tu ne peux pas partir te battre avec Malfoy avec seulement une épée sur le dos ! » Lui cria Ron au visage.

Les mots sortirent à peine de ses lèvres qu'elle reculait ses mains et qu'elle envoyait déjà sur Ron deux boules de feu dans sa direction. Elle combina en suivant un autre sort de dégel qui noya les boules de feu laissant la tapisserie de l'appartement de Drago rougissante. Ron était abasourdi. Ses oreilles brûlaient à cause de la chaleur et elles se gelèrent ensuite avec le froid. Il emmena ses mains pour couvrir ses bouts d'oreille légèrement brulées. Il regardait Hermione comme si il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

Harry marcha dans sa direction pour essayer de l'attraper et de la raisonner mais elle reporta son attention sur lui trop tôt. Elle le paralysa. Il ne l'avait pas entendu dire un seul mot et il ne pouvait plus se déplacer. Il était stupéfié et surtout embarrassé, Il n'était pas sur de savoir où il était et encore moins ce qui se passait. Drago réussit à lui attraper le bras et lui fit perdre l'équilibre, il réussit à la stabilisait mais ne la lâcha pas.

« Je pense que tu as assez fait tes preuves Hermione » Siffla-il entre ses dents serrées. « Tu es une grande fille maintenant et je vois que tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de nous pour accomplir cette tâche ». Il baissa le regard vers Harry, sur le divan et planta ses yeux dans son regard. « Mais accorde moi une faveur mon ange » Dit-il en lui saisissant les épaules, « Je t'aime. Nous resterons ensemble, tu ne vas pas aller faire un périple à travers la moitié de l'Angleterre pour pourchasser mon fou de père toute seule »

Ses épaules s'effondrèrent sous le poids de la défaite, défaite qu'elle acceptée et il la tira pour qu'elle repose sa tête contre son torse. Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler violemment et elle laissa libre court à ses pleurs et les sanglots remplirent peu à peu la pièce, sanglots qu'elle avait retenu beaucoup trop longtemps. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois. Pendant deux longues années elle s'était battue et par-dessus tout elle avait reçu une formation en tout point épuisante, en gardant pour elle les cauchemars à la baie ainsi que l'épuisement qui l'a gagné de jour en jour suite aux nombreux cauchemars dont elle était victime en quelque sorte. Elle s'effondra sur le plancher et Drago la suivit, tombant avec elle au sol alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer, déversant toutes les émotions qu'elle avait soigneusement gardées au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle alla ensuite embrasser dans une étreinte fraternelle Harry et Ron. Ils pleuraient eux-aussi avec elle. Toutes leurs inquiétudes ainsi que leur peur refaisaient surface ce soir et les quatre jeunes gens pleuraient pour les personnes qu'ils avaient perdus durant cette guerre affreuse mais par-dessus ils avaient perdus leur innocence.

Hermione regarda attentivement les yeux gris brûlant de désir de Drago et vit tout son amour briller au travers de ses larmes. « Je t'aime, » Chuchota-elle et leurs lèvres se scellèrent tendrement. C'était salé mais incroyablement doux, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus son désir pour lui. Elle l'aurait violé sur le plancher, là tout de suite si Ron n'avait pas émit un petit hoquet. Hermione rigola légèrement face à l'image de son ami qui avait les joues rouges et les yeux gonflés.

« Mlle Granger, » Dit Harry en la relevant du plancher « Je crois que nous avons une fête où d'ailleurs beaucoup de personnes vous attendent et dont vous êtes l'invité d'honneur. » Il alla récupérer un paquet à côté de la porte et lui remit une grande boîte contenant apparemment une robe. « Allez va t'habiller. Nous vous retrouvons au Terrier dans une heure. » Dit-il. Après avoir prit une fois de plus Hermione dans ses bras, sans oublier de lui faire la bise, Harry et Ron quittèrent l'appartement et apparurent dans le jardin du Terrier.

Drago s'assit sur le sofa et attira Hermione sur ses genoux. « Tu m'appartiens Hermione » Dit-il d'une voix enrouée. « Promet-moi mon ange que tu ne fera rien d'irréparable et de complètement irréfléchie. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois »

« Je te le promets Drago, je ne ferai rien sans te prévenir avant. Mais, » Ajouta-elle, « si je le croise et que tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir tenir cette promesse car je te préviens si je le vois, ce sera la dernière image qu'il verra. Je le tuerai. » Drago la regarda attentivement et vit qu'elle était sérieuse. Ses yeux furent attirés par ses lèvres rouges.

« Bien, alors je suppose que je vais devoir te prendre en otage, » Dit-il en l'entraînant dans un baiser affamé. Il approfondit le baiser, il se sépara d'elle et elle gémit sans sa bouche quand ils furent repartis dans un nouveau baiser. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion et de désir que lui. Il enleva adroitement leurs vêtements et quelques minutes après ils furent enfin nus. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand elle releva le bassin et qu'elle l'abaissa sur le sexe de Drago, lui permettant de le sentir en elle et de la remplir complètement. Il se releva quelque peu et pris son mamelon entre ses dents. Il le téta grossièrement et fiévreusement et le rythme de ses vas et viens augmenta.

« Drago » Gémit-elle quand son pouce brossa son clitoris. « Oh, oui, s'il te plaît, plus vite. » Il aimait entendre le son de sa voix elle était remplie du désir. Il augmenta encore plus le rythme en se disant qu'elle était irrévocablement et irrémédiablement sienne.

« Dis-moi que tu es mienne, dis-moi que tu m'appartiens » Gronda-il

« Je suis tienne » Répondit-elle. « Je t'aime toi et personne d'autre » Il captura ses lèvres en un baiser brûlant et il lui chuchota dans l'oreille combien il l'aimait et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, en s'arquant au plus profond d'elle-même. Ils étaient tous les deux transportés dans un autre monde et il gémit quand elle se contracta convulsivement autour de lui. Elle retomba sur lui, épuisé de son orgasme.

« Peux-tu vraiment aimer une sorcière moldus et qui plus est sans profession et maison ? » Demanda-elle, d'un air incertain.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et plaça des baisers sur son nez et son front. « Tant que j'ai une maison, tu en as une toi aussi » Il embrassa ses joues. « Tant que j'ai de l'argent, tu peux t'acheter ce que bon te semble » Dit-il sérieusement.

« M. Malfoy, est-ce une proposition, » Demanda-elle, en souriant diaboliquement.

« Pensez-vous que vous accepteriez cette proposition, Mlle Granger ? » Répondit-il, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« Peut-être, » chuchota-elle, elle se pencha et lui donna encore un autre baiser passionné.

Oo°oO

**L'histoire est rétablit... Je tiens encore à m'excuser... Vous devez vous demander ce qui m'a prit mais c'est un beug informatique, je n'y suis pour rien ...J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attend vos réaction ... Merci d'avance **

**gros bisouss**


	19. Le fou

**Ce chapitre a beaucoup plus de sens comme cela ... je m'excuse encore pour ma mégarde ...**

**Bonne (re)lecture …**

Oo°oO

La fête dura deux heures. Hermione était épuisée, elle avait été embrassée par plus de personne qu'elle ne connaissait en réalité. Ses parents étaient présents et ils avaient passé la première moitié de la soirée près de leur fille, à l'embrasser et la tenir dans leurs bras. Après cela elle avait réussit à s'éclipser et elle avait marché à travers la pièce pour parler à de vieux amis comme Parvati et Lavande. Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient là aussi. Un certain nombre d'élèves et de professeurs de Poudlard étaient venus pour visiter et bien sûr tout le clan Weasley était là aussi. Il y avait quelques moments maladroits entre Harry et Ginny, il ne s'était toujours pas lancé, mais aucune des personnes présentes ici ne pouvaient dire que ces deux là ne s'aimaient pas véritablement.

Hermione avait eu des moments douloureux pendant cette soirée, notamment en passant dans la cuisine mais elle reprit constance rapidement quand elle se mit à l'ordre du jour pour savoir qui s'était marié avec qui et qui avait un bébé maintenant. Elle se sentait euphorique et se surprit elle-même à sourire et rire, en une soirée ces anciens amis avaient réussis à la faire rire plus qu'en deux ans passé dans cet autre monde. Ils voulaient connaître tous les détails passionnants de ses aventures dans ce pays lointain qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé rêver sauf dans leurs rêves les plus fous, comme si c'était quelque chose de possible maintenant. Elle leur sourit poliment et leur demanda de leur poser des questions plus tard. Elle pourrait écrire un livre entier de ses aventures dans cet univers extraordinaire qu'elle avait découvert, Fearum. Peut-être le ferait-elle. Elle voulait tout de même entendre les nouvelles, nouvelles qu'elle n'avait plus eut depuis qu'elle était partie, elle comptait bien rattraper le temps perdue.

Drago ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de la soirée et elle avait senti sa présence près d'elle ainsi que son regard sur elle toute la soirée. Elle essaya de se faire un chemin parmi la foule des invités pour marcher vers lui quand elle sentit un étrange bruit dans son estomac, bruit dont elle était habituée. Les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent et elle chercha de ses mains son épée qu'elle n'avait pas sur elle. Elle avait seulement réussit à mettre ses bracelets protecteurs et son amulette sous la robe que Harry lui avait fourni. Drago ne la laisserait jamais aller seule à son appartement pour chercher son épée. Elle se sentait nue sans elle et le poids du danger l'a terrassa. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et bougea sa tête frénétiquement en essayant de trouver la source de son malaise. Drago remarqua sa réaction et marcha dans sa direction jusqu'à se trouver à ses côtés.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon ange ? » Demanda-il

« Drago, peux-tu me dire si une personne vient d'arriver juste à l'instant » Dit-elle, son expression pleine de confusion.

Draco regarda autour de lui laissant son regard s'attarder sur les invités qui quittèrent et rentrèrent dans la pièce « Non, Hermione, ils sont là depuis le début. Non, attend, Blaise et Pansy viennent juste d'arriver. Je dois aller les saluer »

Hermione lui prit la main pour l'arrêter. « Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson ? » Demanda-elle d'un air incrédule. « Que font-ils ici ? »

« Ils font partis de l'Ordre » Dit Harry de derrière elle, prenant part à la conversation.

« Harry, comment as-tu pu les laisser rentrer dans l'Ordre ! » s'exclama-elle

« Ils ont demandé asile. Ils n'ont pas voulu se battre pour Voldemort à la bataille finale. Drago s'en ai porté garent. Vraiment, Hermione, ils ne sont pas si mauvais une fois que tu omets le fait que ce sont des Serpentards » Dit Harry en esquivant le coup de coude de Drago dans ses côtes.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en eux » Dit-elle, méfiante.

Hermione, vraiment, ils sont clean. Ils se sont même battus pour nous à la bataille finale. Bien que je pense qu'aucun des deux n'est réussit à toucher qui que ce soit. Ron et Pansy sortent ensemble maintenant » Dit Drago. À ce moment même Ron aperçu Pansy dans la salle et le trio observa quand il la rejoignit pour la prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Hermione frissonna. Chacun de ses sens étaient en feu et cela s'accentua quand ils se dirigèrent vers eux à travers la salle. Ses sens ne l'avaient jamais trompé. Quelque chose de mauvais était sur le point d'arriver

« Drago, il est temps de partir. Nous devons sortir d'ici maintenant » Dit Hermione quand elle commença à marcher hâtivement pour se diriger vers la porte. Drago l'a saisit par le coude avant qu'elle ne puisse partir et se dirigea vers Blaise et Pansy.

« Allez viens, on va les voir et on va juste leur dire bonjour. C'est facile, tu verras. Pansy. Blaise. Vous vous rappelez Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Draco, mon chéri, comment pourrions-nous oublier ? Tout le monde ne parle que d'elle » Dit Pansy d'une voix traînante, légèrement sarcastiquement, tout en marchant dans sa direction. Hermione, par instinct, recula. Elle tira sur le bras de Drago brusquement quand elle vit que Blaise tenait toujours sa baguette magique. Elle essaya de se maîtriser et de ne pas paniquer comme elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait ni arme et aucun replis défensifs. Draco et Harry étaient légèrement en retrait, chacun lui retenant un bras pour la maintenir en place et Ron se positionna au milieu entre Pansy et Blaise. Il y avait toujours du monde dans la maison et elle ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement de travers, au risque de faire du tord à un de ses amis.

Elle leva les yeux vers Blaise et elle vit qu'il la regardait attentivement. Il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. Hermione essaya de fermer son esprit et surtout elle essaya de se concentrer. Drago et Harry tenaient toujours fermement ses coudes et Ron avait lancé une autre discussion comme quoi les Canons de Chudley étaient admis dans la Ligue Internationale de Quidditch. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la mort dans l'air. Elle vit Pansy baisser le regard et prendre sa baguette magique quand Hermione fut plus rapide et agis aussitôt. Elle murmura un sort incompréhensible qui plongea la maison dans l'obscurité. Elle sentit que l'étau que formait les bras d'Harry et de Drago disparus subitement et elle s'avança pour saisir le bras de Ron.

Plusieurs cris perçants résonnèrent dans la maison et elle entraîna Ron à terre. Elle pouvait entendre des sorts siffler autour d'elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse jeter un sort qui lui permettrait de voir dans l'obscurité, des sons emplirent la salle. Inondant rapidement la pièce de lumière elle regarda autour d'elle et constata que plusieurs personnes se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ron lui criait dessus mais elle était perdue et confuse car Harry, Drago, Blaise et Pansy avaient disparus.

« Oh, Merlin, » Murmura-elle. « Qu'ai-je fait ? »

« Hermione, » Cria-il. « Mais par Merlin, qu'as-tu fais ? »

« Ils allaient attaquer Ron, mais ils ne me voulaient pas moi. Ils voulaient Harry et Drago. Lucius veut Harry et Drago. Oh Mon Dieu, c'est de ma faute. Je leur ai donné l'occasion parfaite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils agissent si vite. Je pensais que j'avais le temps » Elle était blanche comme un linge maintenant. Les larmes commencèrent à déferler sur ses joues quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait sacrifié Harry et Drago pour sauver Ron.

Ron regarda Hermione, une incompréhension totale peinte sur son visage. Il regarda autour de lui. « Qui veut Harry et Drago ? Où sont Blaise et Pansy ? »

« Ils les ont enlevé Ron. Blaise et Pansy les ont enlevé »

« Pourquoi Blaise et Pansy prendraient-ils Harry et Drago ? » L'interrogea-il

« Depuis quand es-tu devenus aussi naïf et confiant Ron ? Particulièrement quand les Serpentards sont impliqués? »Demanda Hermione, ses yeux ne reflétant que de la colère. Ron, offensé, rétorqua donc.

« Par merlin Hermione ! » Cria-il. « Tout le monde me disais qu'il fallait que je sois ouvert et sociable envers les gens qui m'entourent. Et maintenant vous me dîtes de ne plus avoir confiance en eux ? »

La pièce n'était donc qu'un désordre monstre maintenant. Personne ne s'était rendu compte que c'était Hermione, d'un sort, qui avait plongé la salle dans l'obscurité. La situation était assez stable ces derniers temps et les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas vraiment sur leurs gardes. Rogue apparut aux côtés d'Hermione.

« C'est précisément ce qu'elle essaye de vous dire M. Weasley, » Se moqua-il. Ron devînt rouge et se mordis la lèvre, sa colère menaçant d'exploser à tous moments. "Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en ces deux là, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas été capable de les rattraper malheureusement. Ils ont très habilement brouillé les pistes » Hermione regarda le Professeur Rogue prudemment mais elle ne sentait aucun danger émanant de lui. Il n'y avait seulement sa dose habituelle de mépris présente dans son corps.

« Savez-vous où ils sont ? » Lui demanda-elle.

« Nous avons une petite idée. Nous avions espéré que M. Zabini ou Mlle Parkinson feraient une faute et révéleraient l'emplacement de M. Malfoy."

« Combien de disciples ? » demanda-elle, son esprit essayant de formuler un plan.

« Plusieurs douzaines, mais nous craignons qu'il veuille créer une armée d'Inferi » Ron déglutit face à cette déclaration. Elle prit les commandes et fit sortir les invités restants. Il n'y avait plus que quelques personnes présentes dans la maison à présent. Les jumeaux étaient prit dans une discussion animée au sujet de leur arsenal de bombes d'excréments. Lupin et Tonks étaient un peu plus loin en train de discuter de la stratégie à adopter et d'autres écoutaient attentivement la conversation de Rogue et Hermione.

« Severus, nous venons tous pour les délivrer » Dit Minerva d'une voix forte et distincte. Les autres inclinèrent la tête et acquiescèrent.

« Combien de temps nous reste-il ? » Demanda Hermione

« Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille se débarrasser tout de suite de Drago. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de connaître les capacités spéciales de son fils. Harry, d'autre part, je n'en suis pas certain » Répondit Rogue.

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains. Des Inferi. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. Il n'y avait aucun livre qui indiquait le nombre de créatures morte vivante qu'il pouvait créer. Elle prit une profonde respiration, elle rassembla ses pensées. C'était le moment de réagir. Elle n'allait pas rester inerte au milieu du salon, à discuter pendant toute la nuit. Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps, la vie d'Harry et de Drago était comptée. Elle n'allait pas les perdre maintenant alors qu'elle les avait retrouvés. Elle voulait avoir une vie normale. Elle voulait se marier et avoir une maison pleine d'enfants. Elle ne pourrait pas le faire, si le seul homme de sa vie était mort.

Oo°oO

Harry et Drago étaient couchés sur le plancher, inconscient. Ils avaient les mains et pieds liés pour plus de sécurité. Leurs baguettes magiques leur avait été prise et ils étaient désormais sans défense. Blaise et Pansy s'approchèrent de Lucius Malfoy, lentement. Ils étaient actuellement dans une maison abandonnée entourée par un marais, profondément ancrée dans un bosquet d'arbres. Le marais n'était pas là auparavant. Il avait été créé par Lucius quand il avait repris la maison. Il hébergeait actuellement une centaine d'Inferi. Tous avaient été rappelés du cimetière antique qui était situé à environ deux kilomètres de la maison.

« M. Zabini, vous avez de bonnes nouvelles j'espère » Dit Lucius quand il se retourna grâce à sa chaise pour faire face à ses disciples arrivés.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. Mais nous avons aussi de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer » Répondit Blaise.

« Et quelles sont ces mauvaises nouvelles » Demanda Lucius

« La sang de bourbe est de retour, mon Seigneur » Dit Pansy. Elle se plaça aux côtés de Blaise et ils observèrent dans l'effroi l'expression de Lucius se changer en colère.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est de retour dans ce monde ! Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire Zabini »? Cria Lucius

« Les détails sont assez flous. Apparemment elle est revenue par un portail. Elle a rendu encore plus facile la capture de Drago et Harry. Elle a jeté un sort qui a plongé la salle dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Pansy et moi nous avons donc été capable de les capturer sans qu'ils ne voient nos visages et sous le nez de l'Ordre » Expliqua Blaise

« Nous nous occuperons d'elle plus tard. Dans un premier temps je veux que vous rendiez le séjour de nos invités plus agréable. Descendez-le dans les cachots et enchaînez-les au mur » Lucius en disant ça, s'approcha de Pansy. Il tourna autour d'elle lentement, la faisant frissonner involontairement. « Pansy, j'ai encore un tâche à te confier, » Siffla-il dans son oreille.

« Oui, mon Seigneur que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ? » Demanda-elle prudemment. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient étrangement et il semblait comme fou, ce qui l'effraya. Non pas qu'elle n'est jamais été effrayé par cet homme d'ailleurs. Il dirigea une main en bas de son dos et elle refreina son envie de vomir. Elle essaya de se concentrer et de ne penser qu'à sa mission. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait consentit à servir Malfoy était qu'il lui avait promis que quand tout serait fini, Drago serait à elle. Elle avait espéré que Drago allait oublier La sang de bourbe, mais il était devenu clair que chaque jour qui passait ne le rendait qu'encore plus amoureux. Elle avait du se servir de cette offre de Lucius en dernier ressort, en lui promettant de l'aider si seulement il consentait à la lier à Drago par les liens du mariage.

Lucius était peut-être fou, mais il était loin d'être stupide. Il savait que la fidélité de Pansy ne tenait qu'à un fil. Blaise le servait car il recherchait l'argent et l'argent pouvait facilement acheter la fidélité. Mais Pansy ne s'était pas rallier à sa cause par fidélité. Elle devenait assez encombrante à vrai dire, la vérité est qu'elle devenait une responsabilité pour Lucius maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une femme doutant de ses plans, alors qu'elle était si haut placé et qu'un seul faux pas de sa part pourrait faire foirer tout son plan. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Drago et Potter passer la nuit. Il lui importait peu que son fils ait des pouvoirs spéciaux. Il avait déjà prouvé où était sa place. Tout ce qui voulait en ce jour, c'était faire payer à Drago le fait de l'avoir laissé tout seul dans ce monde-là. Il avait été abandonné et il allait le payer.

« Mon Seigneur, » Chuchota Pansy. Lucius l'avait presque oubliée.

« J'ai changé d'avis. J'ai peur que tu ne me sois d'aucune utilité désormais. Imperium » Pansy eut brusquement les yeux vides de toute expression. Son corps se raidit et elle attendit les ordres de son désormais 'maître'. « Prend le couteau qui se trouve dans le bureau Pansy. » Son corps marcha en direction du bureau, par saccade et contre sa propre volonté. Elle vit, affolée, sa main atteindre le poignard qui se trouvait sur le bord du bureau de Malfoy. Dans un coin de son esprit une voix lui disait de le reposer, mais cette voix ne fut pas assez forte pour résister à la voix magnétique qui l'appelait. « Plonge-le dans ton cœur maintenant » Commanda-il, avec mépris.

Ses yeux s'élargirent de peur quand elle dirigea la lame vers son propre cœur. Les yeux de Malfoy s'allumèrent d'une lueur sadique et malveillante quand il vit que la jeune femme faisait ce qu'il voulait. C'était ça le vrai pouvoir. Le pouvoir de faire plier quelqu'un à sa propre volonté. Le pouvoir de leur faire faire n'importe quoi. Il sourit malveillant quand la lame se rapprocha encore plus de son cœur. « Maintenant, » Commanda-il une fois de plus, en étant presque incapable de contenir son excitation. Elle plongea le poignard dans son cœur, en tombant morte sur le plancher. Lucius ria de satisfaction. C'était tellement plus d'amusement de leur faire faire cela eux-mêmes.

Blaise vînt le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. « Ils se sont réveillés et ont opposés un peu de résistance, mon Seigneur j'allais les … » Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler quand il vit Pansy sur le sol.

Lucius avait calmement rejoint sa chaise derrière son bureau. « Oh, Par Merlin, je déteste quand ils saignent partout sur le plancher ! »

Oo°oO

**Je dois dire que l'humour de Lucius est … authentique xd… J'espère que vous avez aimé ??? Je suis bientôt à la fin de ma traduction …**

**Si vous ne lisez pas mon autre fic qui est « perdre mon temps », alors je vous réecris la même question… si vous lisez par contre mon autre fic ben passez votre route, c'est le cas de le dire ^^.**

**J'ai donc pour projet trois autres traductions : The quarter Moon Gamble ... Très belle fic sur Dray/mione xd bien évidement !!!**

**Mais aussi Darkest desires avec le couple mione/Mumus ... je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand monde adepte de ce couple mais je voulais m'y essayer... ^^**

**Peut-être aussi une troisième sur le couple Ginny/Lucius ... je verrais mais je pense que ce sera celle : A wedding and other misfortunes... en français ? ^^ Un mariage et d'autres malheurs ... ^^ Alors vous en pensez quoi, je les traduis ??? Dites moi sérieusement ce que vous en pensez ...**

**Et surtout n'oubliez pas !!! Revieuw !!!! ^^**


	20. Le fou : partie 2

**Voilà le chapitre 19 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ...**

**Gros bisousss, bonne lecture ...**

Oo°oO

Hermione et un important rassemblement d'Auror se tenaient près du marais. Hermione avait repris ses armes et ses vêtements en cuir. Sa longue épée pendait dans son dos, elle semblait comme tout droit sortis d'un autre monde autour de cette masse uniforme de capes noires. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vérifia si tous le monde étaient bien là. Ils étaient environs deux douzaines. Une fois qu'ils avaient découvert l'emplacement du marais, l'Ordre dans son intégralité avait insisté pour aider dans la libération de Draco et d'Harry.

« Lunard » Appela-elle doucement. « Qu'est ce que tu vois ? »

« Ils sont environ une douzaine à l'intérieur. Cela ressemble fortement à une réunion » Répondit-il brusquement, comme marmonnant pour lui-même. Il continua à inspecter la maison abandonnée dans les moindres recoins, comme s'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur.

« Et … En ce qui concerne ce coin-là ? » Demanda Hermione, en indiquant le marais.

« Oh, ils sont là-bas aussi. Des Inferis Hermione. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont là-bas. Le feu est la seule façon capable de les retenir »

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Professeur Rogue ? » Demanda Hermione à son ancien professeur. « Pouvons-nous les contourner ? »

« Le marais entoure la maison et il y a seulement une voie d'accès. Un pont, qui a été construit du côté Nord. Si nous essayons d'encercler la maison par le feu, nous risquons de brûler le pont » Répondit-il.

« Et ne pouvons-nous pas prendre des balais ? Nous ne pouvons pas simplement voler ? » Demanda Tonks. Hermione frissonna d'appréhension rien qu'à cette pensée. Elle avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de voler.

« Je suis sûr qu'il a mit en place des charmes protecteurs autour de la maison pour empêcher ça, Tonks » Répondit Remus.

« Bien, il me semble que nous allons devoir faire cela à la dure alors » déclara Hermione. Elle dégaina son épée et marmonna quelques mots en direction de la longue lame d'acier. Elle commença à rougeoyer et de petites flammes dansèrent le long du métal chauffé. « Je veux que chacun de vous lance leur meilleur 'Incendio' quand je vous le dirais. Nous traverserons le pont. J'irai en premier » Hermione se retourna et se dirigea vers le pont. Le ton vindicatif de sa voix ne laissait place à aucun contre argument. Même Lunard n'opposa aucune résistance. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour aider Harry et Draco.

Hermione se rapprocha du pont prudemment. Les dernières recrues Mangemort étaient arrivés il y a environ une heure et les rire se faisaient entendre au travers de la paroi de cette vieille demeure. Il n'y avait personne près du pont depuis minuit et Lucius n'avait évidemment pas rassemblé de gardes supplémentaires, tellement il était sur de lui. Elle regarda attentivement la structure rachitique. Cela semblait simple surtout quand tout à l'heure les Mangemorts y étaient passé, mais maintenant elle n'était plus aussi confiante. Il lui semblait qu'un souffle âpre et meurtrier menaçait à chaque seconde de les terrasser. Elle respira profondément et posa un pied sur la première marche en bois. Le marais commençait à chauffer.

« Courrez aussi vite que vous le pouvez » Hurla-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Elle avait seulement fait quelques pas que la première main boueuse se jeta sur les planches en bois. Elle le poussa rapidement avec le bout de son épée et le cadavre siffla de douleur au contact de la chaleur. Elle essaya d'accélérer l'allure, mais elle fut bientôt encerclée par une demi-douzaine de monstres. Hermione pouvait sentir toute émotion humaine disparaître de son corps quand elle laissa ses instincts de guerrière reprendre le dessus. Elle ferma les yeux, seulement quelques secondes avant de commencer la bataille en engageant son épée. Elle traça un chemin lentement vers le pont, mais il lui semblait que quand elle en tuait un, deux autres créatures prenaient sa place.

Elle pouvait entendre des cris derrière elle tandis que les membres de l'Ordre lançaient des sorts aux créatures aussi rapidement qu'ils pourraient. Cela ne suffisait malheureusement pas. Il y en avait trop et ils ne leur resteraient plus assez de temps, ils arriveraient bien trop tard. Tonks fut saisit par la cheville et dégringola des planches alors qu'un inferis tentait de l'entraîner vers les profondeurs du marais. Lupin tua rapidement une créature tout en pointant sa baguette vers sa main pour le faire lâcher prise. Il brûla légèrement Tonks au passage. Fred et George avaient eu à peu près le même problème et avaient réussis à se dégager de l'inferis qui les avait pris par les chevilles pour les emmener dans le marais.

Hermione murmura le contre sort et son épée s'éteignit. Au diable son épée, pensa-elle alors qu'elle la rengainait dans son carquois. Elle ferait brûler le marais entièrement. Elle leva les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et elle concentra toute son énergie. Elle pouvait entendre le bruissement des robes volaient autour d'elle alors que le vent se levait. Le vent tourbillonna autour de son corps. C'était comme si un entonnoir c'était formé autour d'Hermione, avec pour centre elle-même. Les membres d'Ordre regardaient fixement Hermione, stupéfaits, quand ils virent un cyclone de feu sortir du bout de ses doigts. Il monta vers le ciel et forma une spirale. Les vents se précipitaient derrière eux et ils ne pouvaient pas entendre les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Rogue n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil de toute sa vie. McGonagall ne pouvait même pas discerner ce qu'elle disait, ces mots semblaient comme accolés les uns à côté des autres, ne formant aucune phrase, n'ayant aucun signification pour eux. Ils continuèrent donc de la regarder, ahuris, et le tourbillon de feu se divisa pour créer un mur de flammes de chaque côté du pont. Il encercla les inferis très efficacement, en étant assez loin du pont pour ne pas le brûler et ainsi perdre le seul accès qu'ils avaient. Autant de magie pure était inouïe. Hermione s'effondra sur le pont quand l'énergie quitta son corps, en se dispersant et retenant de ce fait les Inferis.

Remus l'a saisie par les bras et l'installa sur son épaule, tout en continuant à faire avancer le reste du groupe vers le pont. Il ne savait pas combien de temps le mur tiendrait mais il commençait déjà à disparaître. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas loin de l'autre côté et ils réussirent à le traverser avant même que les dernières flammes ne se dissipent. Il posa Hermione à terre, sous un bosquet. Ils étaient assez loin du bord, les Inferis ne les dérangeraient plus désormais. Ou tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en rencontrent de nouveau, mais ils verraient cela plus tard.

Il lui tapota ses joues doucement, en l'appelant. « Hermione, réveille-toi, Hermione. »

Quand la dernière flamme disparu, Hermione se réveilla brusquement et s'assit, droite comme un I, comme sortant d'une transe. « Avons-nous réussis ? » Hurla-elle

« Oui, Hermione, nous avons réussis. Grâce à toi » Répondit Remus.

« Ceci est vraie, Miss Granger » Dit d'une voix traînante Rogue. « Je pense que vous nous seriez d'une grande utilité à Poudlard… »

« En effet, Miss Granger, nous pourrions tous profiter de votre connaissance » ajouta McGonagall, en inclinant la tête, enthousiasme.

Hermione se releva difficilement de terre « Je ne pense pas que Poudlard soit prêt pour quelqu'un comme moi. Maintenant terminons le travail et sortons les d'ici » Hermione retira sa longue épée de son fourreau et s'arma pour la bataille qui restait à venir.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Les Mangemorts se joignirent au combat. Il y avait des cris partout. Les cris provenaient de partout et Hermione cherchait des yeux le seul homme qui l'intéressait, Lucius Malfoy. Mais malheureusement il n'était nulle part. Plusieurs Mangemorts s'approchèrent d'elle mais Hermione parât leurs attaques adroitement et transperça leurs abdomens. Ils tombèrent à ses pieds, la recouvrant de leur sang. Plusieurs autres qui s'étaient approché d'elle ont rapidement tournés les talons avant d'être pris d'assaut par les membres de l'Ordre.

Elle marcha rapidement vers la maison délabrée, bombardant la porte d'entrée. L'intérieur était curieusement calme comparé à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. La porte faillit sortir de ses charnières, tellement le coup qu'elle avait porté était fort. Elle sursauta involontairement face à la force de son coup.

Nous allons l'avoir ensemble, pensa-elle pour elle-même, il n'a pas sa place dans ce monde.

En rengainant son épée, elle écouta attentivement tous les sons qui lui indiqueraient qu'un autre homme était présent. Elle marcha lentement, sans faire de bruit jusqu'à un couloir obscurci, qui avait de la substance gluante sur les murs. Elle fit une pause et se retrouva devant une grande porte, elle entendit un faible gémissement. Hermione hésita une seconde avant de tourner lentement la poignée permettant à la porte de s'ouvrir. C'était silencieux mais Hermione haleta d'horreur devant le spectacle qu'elle vit. Harry et Drago étaient tous les deux ligotés, les bras ramenés derrière le dos et les poignets accrochés au plafond de la pièce. Ils étaient couverts de sang, et avaient de multiples blessures sur le corps. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ressemblaient à deux Pinatas comme cela. (Référence à l'autre monde dans lequel elle était. Les Pinatas étaient des guerriers)

Hermione se précipita vers eux, se mit en dessous et réfléchis. Elle était si terrorisée de voir les deux hommes les plus importants dans sa vie comme ça, qu'elle laissa tomber sa vigilance. Elle n'avait pas regardé attentivement la pièce avant d'entrer. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Lucius pour la surprendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour parer le coup qu'il lui assena. Il la fit tomber sur le plancher, et elle l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils roulèrent par terre, tous deux haletants.

Il rit sournoisement alors qu'il la relevait de terre par les cheveux. « Toujours aussi stupide, la sang de bourbe. Mais je vois que tu es devenue impulsive aussi »

Ses yeux reflétaient la folie de son esprit. Hermione savait qu'il était dangereux. Il avait clairement perdu la raison et il était capable de faire n'importe quoi. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'il avait osé faire à son propre fils. Mais, tout de même, elle ne pouvait résister, elle devait lui faire payer. Elle reprit son souffle et le regarda fixement, la haine qu'elle lui vouée présente plus que jamais dans ses pupilles dilatées par la fureur.

« Je vois que tu es toujours le même bâtard arrogant, Lucius » Railla-elle.

Il caqueta follement. Bien, très bien. Mais cela se complique, ce n'est pas tout à fait le plan que j'avais prévu, pensa-elle. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras et la bloqua sur le plancher tout en l'empêchant de se déplacer. Son épée la faisait affreusement souffrir dans son dos et il plaça tout son poids sur elle jusqu'à se pencher tout près de son visage.

« Tu n'aurais pas du revenir… » Chuchota-il. « Mais maintenant que tu es ici, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser. Dès que j'en aurais finis avec toi, Sang de bourbe, tu me supplieras de t'achever »

Son souffle chaud balayait son visage et elle sentit une violente envie de vomir la saisir. Elle était en réalité révoltée de la puanteur de son corps. Ses yeux étaient rouges et elle avait du mal à voir. Elle toussa fortement et bafouilla des paroles inintelligibles, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle encore une fois. Il leva sa main et l'a frappa puissamment sur le visage, lui causant une douleur sans nom. Draco et Harry gémirent au-dessus d'elle alors qu'ils commençaient à se réveiller.

Lucius l'a saisie par le carquois de son épée et la remit de force sur ses pieds. Hermione vacilla quelque peu et la pièce se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Lucius retira sa baguette magique de sa canne et lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte.

« Maintenant nous ne serons plus dérangés. Je vois que vos chers amis se réveillent, nous allons donc vraiment pouvoir nous amuser maintenant »

Il l'a démuni en un tour de main de toutes ses armes. Ils attirent violemment sur le mur opposé, hors de sa portée. « Tu n'as pas de baguette magique, espèce de sang de bourbe ? Comme c'est décevant et pitoyable. Moi qui tenais tant à voir de quoi la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération était capable. Il me semble, malheureusement, que nous le saurions jamais »

Hermione vacilla encore une fois avant de reprendre totalement ces esprits. La douleur dans sa joue était supportable à présent. Elle avait besoin de toute sa concentration. Ce vieux fou était assez débrouillard mais il était dans un état de pure folie, cela ne servait à rien de l'écouter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au travers de la pièce et vit ses armes de l'autre côté du mur. Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus ses armes sur elle ? 'Il doit m'avoir frappé plus fort que je ne le pensais…'

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette magique pour te tuer, Lucius » gronda-elle, alors qu'elle se défaisait brusquement de sa poigne.

Lucius, tout en pensant que la situation était sous contrôle, prit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur Hermione et cria « Imperium »

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et se raidit. « Tourne-toi » Commanda-il. Hermione se retourna lentement pour lui faire face encore une fois. « Nous jouons selon mes règles maintenant, sang de bourbe, tu feras tout ce que je te dis » Dit-il en se moquant d'elle. Hermione se permit d'afficher un mauvais sourire sur son visage et décida de prendre les commandes de cette bataille.

« Arrêtes-toi ! » Ordonna-il de nouveau. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle continua à marcher lentement, son sourire toujours présent. Lucius commençait à reculer. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui disait de faire. « Arrête-toi » Cria-il de nouveau, en dirigeant sa baguette magique vers elle. « Imperium, Imperium » Peut-être ne le jetait-il pas correctement. Il commençait à paniquer. « Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter, maintenant » Hurla-il encore une fois. Mais elle continua d'avancer et ne s'arrêta pas. Elle avançait, il reculait. Il se retrouva malheureusement bientôt piégé par le mur derrière lui. Elle se pencha en avant et toucha sa baguette magique du bout des doigts.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? » Chuchota-il, son dos appuyé contre le mur.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais plus besoin de baguette magique maintenant » Elle fit brûler à l'aide de ses doigts, la moitié de sa baguette. « J'ai plus de pouvoir que tu n'en auras jamais. Ta magie ne vaux rien en comparaison de la mienne, tu ne peux m'atteindre »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible » Geignit-il

« Oh que si, c'est possible » Dit-elle en le regardant de haut. « Tu m'as fait ce gentil cadeau en m'envoyant dans un autre monde. Maintenant tu vas voir de quoi est capable la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Dès l'instant où j'en aurais finis avec toi, Lucius, tu me supplieras de t'achever » Dit-elle méchamment, en utilisant les mêmes mots qu'il avait utilisé pour elle.

Hermione le saisit par le col de sa robe de sorcier, l'empêchant de s'enfuir et elle leva son autre main vers la porte qu'il avait verrouillée. Un vent glacial souffla et la porte sortit de ses charnières, atterrissant à l'autre bout de la pièce. La pièce fut rapidement investit par les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient tentés d'entrer dans la salle, sans succès. Fred et George libérèrent rapidement Harry et Draco de leurs liens et les posèrent par terre.

Rogue se rapprocha d'Hermione prudemment. « Nous devons l'emmener à sainte Mangouste, Hermione. Libérez M. Malfoy et nous l'emmènerons à Azkaban. »

« Non » répondit-elle. « M. Malfoy et moi n'en avons pas finis encore. N'est-ce pas, Lucius ? » Lucius commençait à trembler de tous ses membres et ses yeux brillaient d'une crainte absolue.

« S'il te plaît, Severus, emmène-moi avec toi » le supplia-il. Hermione leva la main quand il essaya d'approcher. Il se heurta à une barrière invisible, qui coupait du reste de la pièce Lucius et Hermione.

« Hermione, laissez-le maintenant. S'il vous plait » Appela-il doucement.

« Non, je n'en ai pas finis avec lui. La prison d'Azkaban est bien trop futile pour lui. Il mérite une punition beaucoup plus dure. Je vais lui montrer tous les cauchemars qu'il m'a fait endurer pendant ces deux très longues années. Je vais lui montrer ce que les sangs de bourbe comme moi sont capables de faire aux bâtards comme lui » Cracha-elle avec colère. Lucius tressaillit de douleur face à la magie qui s'échappait du corps d'Hermione. Toute la frustration, la peine et la colère d'Hermione revenaient à la surface. Des étincelles de feu sortaient du bout de ses doigts, brûlant sa peau quand elle repensa à ses deux ans qu'elle avait perdu, ses deux ans où elle était seule, sans ses amis, sans sa famille.

Draco se leva du plancher avec difficulté. Bien sur, il n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour son père, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione gâche sa vie en voulant rendre justice elle-même. Il se releva donc sur ses pieds et chancela avant d'être aidé par Rogue, prenant son parrain comme appui pour se déplacer.

« Hermione » Dit-il. Sa voix avait du mal à percer le brouillard de la colère d'Hermione et il du l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne lui réponde. Elle avait épingler Lucius contre le mur et voulait plus que tout briser son âme en mille morceaux ou tout du moins, qu'il ferme les yeux à jamais, après, bien sur avoir revécu toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises durant sa vie, du point de vue des victimes. Elle pouvait lui faire revivre cela, elle en avait le pouvoir. Elle connaissait les différents sorts qui le tortureraient durant le reste de sa vie, jusqu'à le rendre fou. Finalement elle se tourna vers les membres de l'Ordre et regarda Draco.

« Draco, laisse-les t'emmener à l'hôpital. Laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé » Dit-elle doucement.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je sais que tu voudrais le voir mort, comme nous tous ici d'ailleurs, mais, tu ne peux pas tuer un homme sans défense »

« Alors je vais lui donner sa baguette magique et je le tuerais ensuite ! Ne va pas t'imaginer qu'il hésiterait à tous nous tuer si la situation était inversée. Pour l'amour de Merlin, il vous avait ligoté toi et Harry, au plafond !!! » Lui cria-elle.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Lucius de nouveau mais elle parlait toujours à Draco. « Ne ME dit pas que Tu ne veux pas LE tuer ? » Elle ponctuait chaque mot qu'elle disait tout en faisant claquer Lucius contre le mur.

« Si, et tu le sais très bien » Répondit Draco « Si cela peut te faire te sentir mieux, va y tue-le, mais cela n'arrangera rien »

Hermione desserra sa prise sur Malfoy et soupira profondément, elle ressortit toute la colère et sa frustration. Tandis qu'il y avait toujours une partie d'elle qui exigé justice et vengeance, elle savait qu'ils avaient raison. C'était beaucoup plus raisonnable de laisser Rogue et les Aurors l'emmener à Azkaban pour qu'il est un procès.

Hermione libéra Lucius prudemment. Elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et elle savait que dès l'instant où elle le libérerait, il tenterait de la blesser de nouveau. Elle respira profondément, Hermione fit trois pas en arrière et sentit une main posée sur son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement et lui assena un coup de poing. Elle pouvait entendre ses os de la mâchoire craquer sous le choc mais la satisfaction de voir qu'il avait mal lui enlevait toute douleur physique alors qu'elle le regarda tomber à terre.

Les Aurors se déplacèrent, relevèrent Lucius Malfoy et l'emmenèrent à Azkaban avec les autres Mangemorts où ils attendraient pour passer devant la justice. Remus et Tonks se déplacèrent pour aider Harry et Drago à aller à Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione souri largement quand les jumeaux lui rappelèrent la claque qu'elle avait mis à Drago en troisième année. Il semblerait qu'elle est des problèmes de violence avec la famille Malfoy et ils lui demandèrent s'ils devaient s'attendre à voir d'autres scènes comme cela dans l'avenir. Ils pourraient, le cas éventuel, vendre des billets pour que les autres assistent aussi au spectacle.

Oo°oO

**Voilà c'est fini !!!! J'ai adoré les pouvoirs d'Hermione, elle m'a impressionné pour le coup ... ^^ Je voudrais avoir les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle ... A la la ..**

**Il reste l'épilogue ... Mais j'attend vos revieuw avant de le mettre ;) ^^**

**Gros bisousssss**

**Manelor ...**


	21. épilogue

**Voilà le chapitre tant attendu, l'épilogue ... **

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des revieuw, sachez que vous avez été le carburant pour mon moteur... Sans vous, rien n'aurait été possible et je persiste à dire que les lecteurs et leurs revieuw sont les choses les plus importantes pour un traducteur ou même un auteur... Je vous dois beaucoup...**

**Je dois dire que je me suis très attachée à cette fic ainsi qu'aux personnages et leurs caractères. Il est donc pour moi assez difficile de lâcher le morceau... C'est vrai ce n'est pas comme si j'avais écris l'histoire, car dans ce cas, cela aurait été encore plus difficile...**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement Tess... Celle qui m'a toujours soutenue mais aussi choukette alias Fiind-l0ve, mon amie, ma plus fervente lectrice et revieuweuse sur terre... mdr**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!!**

Oo°oO

La lune brillait intensément dans le froid de la nuit, le ciel sans nuages éclairant un groupe de personnes marchant paisiblement sous les millions d'étoiles brillantes. La nuit était calme et paisible, comme elle aurait toujours du être, personne ne voulant briser le silence paisible qui s'était installé. Les étoiles brillaient, comme incrustées de cristal et cette fois, tout allait bien. Tout le monde était à sa place, comme cela devait être. Il n'y avait aucun Mangemorts pouvant les déranger dans leur quiétude, et aucun seigneur des ténèbres voulant prendre possession du monde magique. Ils étaient tous à la prison d'Azkaban et bien gardés par des Aurors. Même les Moldus avaient la paix, du moins pour cette nuit.

Les gens accueillaient favorablement cette tranquillité et prirent place sur la pelouse où étaient disposées des chaises blanches réparties en des rangées parfaites. C'était une petite réunion organisée pour l'occasion. Peu de personnes désiraient être dehors dans le froid de minuit. Pour Hermione Granger, le temps qu'il faisait était le temps idéal. C'était la fin d'une époque, la fin d'une guerre, de toutes les monstruosités et les drames l'accompagnant et le début d'une aire nouvelle. C'était la fin d'un règne et le début d'une nouvelle vie. Il était le temps de recommencer à vivre. Une nouvelle année pour une nouvelle étape. A l'intérieur du manoir, une horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit et elle s'avança dans l'allée.

Elle suivit le chemin de pétales de rose blanches, marchant lentement. Le silence était apaisant, quasi de circonstance. Sa robe semblait briller, la lune elle-même pâlissait devant sa beauté et tous les invités furent ébahis devant une telle beauté. Hermione rayonnée de bonheur et une lumière intérieure semblait l'aminée, on disait que cela s'appelait l'Amour. L'amour… L'amour d'un homme vers qui elle marchait, vers qui elle était sur le point de se donner corps, cœur et âme…

Draco était debout devant l'allée, retenant son souffle alors qu'il observait Hermione avancer dans l'allée, au bras de son père. Il ne pouvait simplement plus détacher ses yeux d'elle, il devait tout simplement rêver, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais c'était un rêve dont il ne voulait jamais se réveiller. Il savait maintenant ce que les autres, il y a bien des siècles, avaient parfaitement compris. Il ressentait la plénitude et le bonheur l'envahirent et il se sentit enfin lui-même, complet. C'était la première fois de sa vie que cela lui arrivait.

Il ne respira plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit devant lui et Harry lui rappela d'une tape discrète sur l'épaule qu'il fallait qu'il lui prenne la main. Draco et Hermione étaient déconnectés du reste du monde alors que le prêtre exécutait la cérémonie qui les lierait ensemble pour l'éternité. Ils avaient oubliés tout leur texte, et eurent la bonne grâce d'avoir Harry et Severus, qui leurs soufflèrent les bonnes paroles.

Alors que Draco et Hermione disaient les vœux et passaient les anneaux sur la main de leur conjoint respectif, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme. Une vague de bonheur sans pareille se propagea parmi la foule alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait. Leur amour était tout simplement pur… Leur amour était véritable…

Oo°oO

**Voilà, l'histoire s'achève ainsi... Je sais, c'est très romantique, mais qui ne l'est pas dans ce bas-monde ? ^^ moi je le suis totalement... J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus jusqu'au bout car moi elle m'a tout simplement emportée... **

**Je vous fait de très gros bisousssss**

**Manelor ...**


End file.
